Teaching Respect
by C S Sinclair
Summary: Cleared of all charges, and given a teacher's post at Balamb to help atone for her actions, Fujin finds life hard to cope with. Headmistress Xu plans to help her however...
1. Chapter 1

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter One.**

_"Hey Fu, wakey wakey in dere! Fu, you in 'dere? Fu?! Ah, come on - it's time, open up!! Fu! FUU!!"_

Rattled by his incessant bellowing, she glanced over at where the door was bulging in its frame, shaking her head irritably. He'd knock it down, if he wasn't careful – which frankly he never was.

She felt a nervous shiver run through her body at this thought. She couldn't open up yet, she needed$ a few more minutes... Yes, a few more minutes would do it, she was sure.

_"You up, Fu? Fu! Are you even in 'dere? FU!! We're gonna be late, Fu!!"_

She did her best to shut it all out, but the thumping was so insistent; you couldn't turn it off. Exasperated, she looked over to the door again, intending to issue a stern rebuke. But the words died in her throat…

With each new pound, the door was squirming and distending. It was like in some sort of cartoon strip, bulging, pulsing and beating obscenely…

A sudden wave of nausea washed over her; she staggered dizzily against the wardrobe, vaguely registering the tinkling of falling objects within. Take control… had to take control…

Swallowing hard to regain her composure, she pushed up from where she was leaning, wincing uncomfortably at the continued pounding from the door.

'Just… go away!' she thought angrily. 'Go away or…' She needed to calm down, busy herself with something. Take control… calm down and take control… you can do it… you can do it…

Desperate for something to focus on, she opened the wardrobe, peering inside to inspect what if any, damage had been done. However, her attention was immediately arrested by the mirror hanging on the inside of the door.

There she was, staring blankly back… A fresh thrill of dread shot through her; her silvery hair felt like it was standing on end.

Before all of this had happened, she'd always taken… not _pride_ in her appearance, but certainly care. She'd had the routine down to a fine art - everything in its place, as perfect as she could make it.

_"Aw, you cannot still be sleeping, ya know? Fu!! Don't make me start the day like this. I don't wanna break the door down!"_

It had always been so important to her… Rigid and stern demeanour; clothes authoritarian and slightly threatening - a look that dared people to say something, try something…

She'd woken up every day, eager to meet that girl; to stand in awe of her like everyone else. That girl had had her life together; she'd known exactly who she was. And the girl had always looked out for her, kept her safe from everyone.

"Where are you?" she pleaded softly, tracing a finger sadly across the glass image. The mirror girl didn't respond, just staring deadly through her.

Her eye, milky and lifeless in the socket, seemed to bore into her, infecting her. In its horrid pale depths, she saw the monstrosity she felt inside of her laid bare. It was disgusting, it was inescapable… it was who she was.

_CRACK!!_

Jolted back to her senses, Fujin wrenched open the other cupboard door and hurriedly retrieved her eye patch from a shelf. Turning her back on the newcomer, she quickly slipped it over her head, and rearranged it with a cursory glance in the mirror. The girl still wasn't home, so she'd have to put on the show by herself again.

"IDIOT."

She looked towards the door, which now lay splintered on the floor, in a fine layer of dust. With a look of pity and contempt, she walked over to inspect the damage. Irritated, she snapped a sharp look at him. He shrugged helplessly:

"Well, ya weren't answering, ya know? We were gonna be late and…and…"

'Here it comes,' she thought: 'A truly stupid idea, which will somehow translate into a plausible suggestion in that thick head of his.'

Even now she had to marvel at his unique logic. He'd just smashed her door off its hinges, yet he was waiting outside because he hadn't been invited in…

She folded her arms, pretending to be waiting with bated breath. Truth be told however, her heart was pounding in her ears, and she felt more than a little faint. She dug her fingers into her elbows, trying to just get through this conversation.

Mercifully, she didn't have to wait long before the familiar gleam appeared in his eyes. The gleam that told that a suitably improbable excuse had now been formulated...

"And… I was worried something might've happened to ya. Not responding, ya know – got worried, see? So… so I… ya know…?"

He gestured at the door with what she was sure was genuine pride, so convinced he undoubtedly now was, at the truthfulness of his ridiculous, spur of moment story.

"IN SCHOOL?!"

He looked puzzled briefly, but in his usual manner of not wanting to seem like he hadn't understood, adopted a look like he was really considering what she had said carefully, and with respect.

She sighed heavily. She was disgusted with his oafishness of course, but at the same time, it was familiar and comforting. It made her feel less nervous, safer.

But just as she was allowing this soothing thought to massage her nerves, she noticed that several gawpers had also gathered to watch the scene. She could feel the fear returning.

"LEAVE!"

"Oh right, well I'm sorry Fu, but…"

Seeing the onlookers off with the fiercest glare she could manage, his words finally sunk in as she saw his retreating figure following them, shoulders slumped and head hanging. She would probably find it hard to believe that anyone could be as simple as him, were it not for his daily reminders.

"NOT YOU!"

Raijin turned back, a broad smile on his face. He stomped into the room, hugged her in one huge arm (which she pointedly did not return), and threw himself down into a chair near the door. Producing a screwdriver from somewhere, he hummed happily to himself, as he searched through the debris for one of the hinges.

Swallowing hard, she fought her panic down frantically. She had to get him out of here, right now! But she couldn't let on that she was freaking out like this… she'd always worked so hard to be strong around the guys. And come on – it was only Raijin after all! He was her best friend… her only friend really…

But she wasn't ready! By now, she was of course used to his acts of random, well-meaning but still irksome physicality, but she was usually better prepared… She wasn't ready for people today yet, not even if it was only someone essentially harmless like Raijin. She turned back to her wardrobe quickly, trying to look busy.

"Glad that's all cleared up then…" Raijin commented cheerfully. "Good of you to see it like this, Fu. I mean, I was only trying to help after all, so you inviting me in…"

"DIDN'T," she reminded him, searching with quiet desperation for aid in the mirror, but to no avail.

"Oh… well… I thought, because you'd forgiven me, you…"

"DIDN'T!!" she shouted with exasperation, turning about to face him, her belt suddenly in her hand, knuckles whitening in fury.

Blinking hard, she pulled on the belt's ends, working out the stress. Conscious of the need to calm down and disarm herself, she swiftly threaded the belt around her waist. Breathing a soft sigh of relief, she looked up.

Raijin however, hadn't noticed a thing, it seemed. A blank look on his face, he seemed deeply confused, looking at the door, making slight hugging gestures, apparently trying to work out where he had misunderstood matters. The experience had all gotten a bit much for him, it seemed…

Fujin smiled with relief, pleased for once with his ignorance. She still needed to get rid of him though - quickly. Forcing down her anxieties, she walked up to him, trying to adopt a friendly posture – something that didn't come naturally to her. After a twitchy start, she managed a small smile.

"LATE. GO ON."

Instantly pacified, he returned the grin and leapt to his feet. She shot him a sharp look causing him to think better of an attempt to hug her again, instead bounding out the door, apparently without a care in the world. If only it was that easy for her, she mused miserably.

Dropping her guard momentarily, she threw her arms back up to cross in front of her as he suddenly leaned back in round the door frame. He opened his mouth to say something, but in an uncharacteristically smart move, decided better of it – perhaps sensing the tangible rage emanating from her body.

He settled for placing the broken hinge of her door gently down on a nearby chair and with a look of apology, retreated once more.

Checking he really was gone this time, she breathed a huge sigh of relief. Walking back over to the wardrobe, she steadied herself it, feeling her heart-rate slowly return to normal. Reaching up, she pulled her hands down over her face, trying to push the last of her anxiety out. She'd passed the day's first test… just.

Even though it had only been Raijin, it had still been hard. And those people in the corridor before… she could just imagine what they thought; what they were saying to each other right now about the psycho new teacher…

Angrily she tried to shake her head clear, tightening her belt further, until she could feel it constricting just a little too tightly. It was to be expected – somehow she had to find the strength to deal with it. It was time to go after all - time to once again face the world she had almost helped to destroy.

Absently, she reached out a hand and touched the mirror, without looking at it: "I need you back - I don't know if I can do this by myself…" she pleaded softly.

But that was just wishful thinking – no-one could help her or would even want to. Not her reflection, not Raijin, not even… well, why should _she_ care?

Fujin certainly didn't blame her – she had no right whatsoever to expect her to care now. It was pointless even thinking about it…

With that, she set her face, straightened up and marched smartly out of the room, clicking her fingers at a passing girl and indicating the broken door.

"FIX."

The girl nodded, and bent down to get a look. Fujin stepped away quickly in case she brushed against her. She was struck with an overwhelming urge to maybe add the word 'please'…

No, that wasn't something the old Fujin would have said - people would talk. They'd know she was weak; they'd laugh at her and point, they'd eat her alive.

"HURRY!"

And without waiting for a reaction, she snapped about and hurried away, heart pounding in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Two.**

They were laughing! A brief surge of panic was replaced with a wave of relief, as Fujin realised that as far as she could tell, they all seemed to be laughing at her joke and not actually at her.

She was glad of this, seeing as how she'd worked hard on that joke (well, it had been more like an amusing observation), going over and over it for the last day or so. She'd told herself a hundred times to just forget it and take the lesson normally. But she'd done it and succeeded... or had she?

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, over the heads of her students who were settling into their seats, she was seized with the fresh concern that she'd used it too soon. Getting through the final lesson of the day was always difficult, especially on days like today, when she had so much to look forward to.

Beforehand, she'd been very clear with her intentions for her witticism. She'd planned for it to ease the tension in this final impediment to her evening, help her through what would undoubtedly be an hour that seemed to last forever.

She'd also saved it specially, so if it had been badly received and they laughed at her feeble attempts at social interaction, she wouldn't be saddled with people whispering and sniggering about it all day afterwards.

But the expectation had been too great and now she'd just blurted it out in the first few minutes, wasting it completely!

Ruing this stupid waste of such a meticulously planned lifeline, she sagged slightly in her seat. Why was she always so hopeless at this kind of thing?

'Miss?'

Looking up, she saw her star pupil – a red headed girl named Cassie - standing up politely behind her desk. Her tension eased slightly at this, as Cassie was well behaved and unlikely to cause any trouble.

'SPEAK' she answered, trying her best to sound friendly.

'I was just wondering if you wanted me to hand back the assignments. You said to remind you if...' the girl replied crisply, politely leaving off the 'if you forgot' from the end of her sentence.

'GOOD – HERE' Fujin nodded, trying to shake herself mentally and get back on track, beckoning her forwards.

As she retrieved the stack of marked essays from her drawer however, she could sense that two people had approached her desk. Oh, not again...

Cassie had been swiftly joined at the front by Jerold, another of her standout pupils. Competitors at just about everything from debate clubs to amateur wrestling, the two of them seemed to thrive on combating the other.

And sure enough, just like opposing lawyers approaching the bench, they started up almost immediately.

'Miss, I don't want to make an issue of this...' began Jerold quietly.

'JEROLD...'

'Then go sit down, why don't you?' interrupted Cassie, hands half reaching for the essays.

'CASSIE...'

'But I'm sure I remember Miss Fujin asked me to hand back the papers, last lesson!' Jerold finished, cutting right back in.

'DO... WILL...'

Looking past them at the clock, Fujin sighed helplessly as her two normally composed star students hissed viciously back and forth at each other. She'd probably never understand relationships...

'HALF... HALF... DISTRIBUTE!' she ordered finally, splitting the pile into two and fixing both with a glare that she prayed would convey her message of 'Thank you, but enough already!'

Calming down somewhat, they accepted their tasks and after carefully checking both had even numbers of essays (which even Fujin could see was just an excuse to try and see each others' marks), they headed off up the aisles, shooting sideways glances all the while.

Pushing the confusing issue of how these two could possibly be seeing each other, she took one final look at the clock. Not for the first time, she wondered at how they managed to engineer school models to run so much slower than those in the outside world, before turning her attention to the class.

Looking around the rows of faces contorting in various masks of happiness and dismay as they scanned their essays, she saw that some of her students were taking their results quite badly. Some of them looked truly upset – perhaps she should say something comforting... not her strongest suit.

'STANDARD GENERALLY ACCEPTABLE' she began, standing up and looking around at her downcast pupils with what she hoped was a sympathetic face (as opposed to her natural frown).

'NEW TOPIC ALWAYS DIFFICULT – MISTAKES INEVITABLE' she continued, wondering if she should in fact be the one receiving this lecture, rather than giving it. 'CONTINUE TO DO BEST - WILL BECOME EASIER' she finished.

She hoped that was true. Standing here in front of the students, she often wondered exactly how much they knew about her. That she was far from a regular teacher, placed here instead as a kind of punishment to give something back to those she had wronged?

Of course, they weren't usually the same people who were here during the... during the raid. But some of those students were still here, so they must have heard, surely? Did they talk about her behind her back... did they hate her for what she'd done?

Her fears that they might not be remotely interested in what she had to say, seemed unfounded however. Many of the faces actually seemed to cheer up and the anxious mood that the essay results had generated, seemed to ease off slightly. (Cassie and Jerold both gave approving smiles, forgetting even to scowl when they caught each other doing this).

Fujin felt quietly pleased with herself at this. She had found to her great surprise, that she had very quickly become unexpectedly fond of most of her students. It was equally surprising to her to realise she actually did care about them liking her too.

Forcing herself not to look up at the clock and stay focused on her student's needs, she picked up the textbook they were currently studying – 'Unforgettable GF theory ' and asking for volunteers, selected a candidate to read aloud.

As the rustling of pages and generally contented whispers filled the room, she sat down, taking slow, measured breaths. It's going okay... don't look at the clock... probably about 45 minutes to go...

'Guardian Forces or GFs as they are otherwise known, are an essential component of the Balamb SEED program' began her selected pupil. 'These creatures' fantastical and often frightful appearances have caused many to question the wisdom and safety implications of the Balamb Garden faculty's decision to allow vulnerable and impressionable young people to consort with these beings.'

Had to concentrate... She wondered idly what she would be wearing when they met, later...

'The newest cause for concern has been the startling revelation that channelling, also referred to as 'Junctioning' GFs, leads to eventual loss of long term memory. For a time, this seemed as if it would spell the end for the use of GFs, as several powerful lobby groups argued that the risks were simply too great.'

Would she sit opposite her or next to her? Either was fine really, just so long as she was close...

'A breakthrough was achieved when after lengthy conversations with some of the more intellectual (and less capricious) GFs, it was discovered that lasting connections could be made without junctioning. Provided the GF and host were of compatible temperament (whether competitive or caring), it was found that limited forms of contact and transference of powers (see Chapter on 'Magic') were still possible...'

'Miss?'

She'd probably be wearing that long skirt again – a new look, but it suited her so well and...

'Miss Fujin?'

Snapping out of her reverie, she looked over to see Cassie had her hand raised. Suppressing an annoyed frown at being jogged out of what had been a very promising daydream, she nodded her approval for the girl to speak.

'It's just that listening to this, I wondered if you'd be willing to show us an example' Cassie asked politely, but with an undercurrent of 'I have inside knowledge' excitement.

Horrified, Fujin opened her mouth to object, but before she could say anything, Cassie had turned to face her intrigued classmates (most notably Jerold).

'Miss Fujin has one of these connections to Lord Pandemona – a powerful Wind GF!' she explained, in a proud voice, to murmurs of equally excited interest from the class, who all turned to face her.

Fujin shot to her feet, her mind reeling with shock, anger and fear as several pupils joined their voices in requesting a practical demonstration.

'That sounds so cool – show us, Miss!'

'Can you really – can we see?!'

'You can summon a GF that powerful, whenever you want to – that's amazing!'

'SILENCE!' she shouted, causing the murmurs and hub-bub to die at once.

'GOSSIP UNACCEPTABLE!' she raged at her shocked class. 'CONNECTION NEGLIGABLE – DEMONSTRATION IMPOSSIBLE!' she finished definitely.

Clenching her fists and forcing herself to calm down, she looked up at the clock. Still half an hour and the situation had gotten bad... what was she going to do?

'But... but Mr Raijin said...' Cassie began with a choking voice, tears running down her face (she was clearly unused to being shouted at by teachers).

'ENOUGH!' shouted Fujin, pointing furiously at Cassie, before she realised what she was doing. No sooner had her hand gone up, than several papers flew violently in the air, books and a lamp falling noisily to the floor as the desk groaned and heaved away from her a couple of inches.

Utter silence filled the room, as people gaped in awe at what they had just seen. Fujin was frozen on the spot for a moment, before withdrawing her hand quickly. Cassie was similarly dumbstruck, looking over at Jerold, who rose and hurried over to put his arm round her.

As for the rest of the class... looking from face to face, group to group, Fujin could feel the panic rising inside her. Every shocked face, every whisper... What were they thinking about her, what were they saying about her? That it was all true about her; that she was a traitor, a criminal... a monster...

Looking up the clock in a haze, she tried to will it forwards. She needed to get out of here... she needed...

Just as she about to bolt however, the class suddenly rose to its feet as one. Looking around in dazed confusion, Fujin bit back a scream.

'I'm not interrupting am I, Miss Fujin?' Xu asked politely, standing in the doorway, smiling with a warm greeting.

Her eyes sparkling with passionate intellect, possessed also of a vibrancy that told of a good, caring soul, Xu was as always a sight to take the breath away. With her hair she was growing out longer and wearing an authoritative but elegant blackish blue dress, she was a vision of order and beauty.

If she looked around, she had the strongest impression that the clock had stopped on the wall...

There were so many things raging in her mind that she should be thinking about. What had just happened could have so many implications, but all she could think about was whether Xu had seen it. Would she be angry... had she just thrown everything away?

'I... CLASS... WE...' she stammered frantically, trying to see a way out of this, thrusting her hands behind her back in an attempt to 'conceal the weapon'.

Xu couldn't have seen what had happened – it just wasn't fair, if she had! Since she'd returned to Balamb, talking with Xu, having the support of someone so gentle and understanding... just being allowed to sit and be with someone who seemed to care... it was all that had been keeping her going!

Her time with Xu was so precious to her. It couldn't end over something like this - her heart would break... she'd have nothing left. And she'd wanted to tell her, so so badly... tell her she...

'Fujin, are you feeling okay?' Xu asked with deep concern, coming forward towards her.

Fujin held up a hand weakly to stop her, trying to think of something to say.

'Miss Fujin was just teaching us about modern GF theory' came a voice from behind her.

Looking over, she saw Cassie had recovered her composure. Sitting next to her still, Jerrold nodded expansively, at her words.

'It's been a very interesting lesson... hasn't it, guys?' he added rather forcefully, looking around at the rest of the class.

Most were still bewildered, but a good number managed to nod and look encouragingly at her. Fujin wondered if they were simply too shocked to say what they really felt...

'Oh...well, I won't keep your teacher long, in that case!' Xu replied, turning back to face her with a slightly puzzled smile. 'Could I have a word outside, please, Miss Fujin? That is if your students can bear to be parted from you, for just a second?'

The class seemed to relax as Xu spoke – it was impossible not to be swayed by Xu, as Fujin knew full well. It was hard enough just remembering there were other people in the room at all, under her gaze.

Nodding awkwardly, Fujin stepped out from behind her desk and walked out after her, feeling a riot of sensations too complex to fathom. All she could concentrate on was Xu's elegant figure as she stepped back to let her by, the tenderness of her smile... and how this wasn't how they were supposed to meet today...

It just wasn't fair!

Stepping into the corridor, she looked up and down and seeing it was empty, decided to try and head off trouble before it started. Wringing her hands, she turned to where Xu was closing the classroom door and stated her case as best she could.

'INSPECTION UNNANNOUNCED - POSSIBILE ILLEGALITY OF PROCEEDINGS' Fujin began, pressing on despite Xu shaking her head in protest.

'No, you don't under...'

'NEW... SITUATIONS ALWAYS DIFFICULT – MISTAKES INEVITABLE' Fujin ad-libbed, saying whatever came into her mind to try and save the situation. 'CLASS AND TEACHER ON AMICABLE TERMS – LAUGHED AT HER JOKE EARLIER!' she added with a triumphant note.

'Fujin, please; I'm not here for an inspection!' Xu answered; coming forward with her hands raised in supplication. 'You're in charge, here' she continued, motioning to the classroom. 'You know I trust you with my students and I _never_ doubted you'd win them over', she added in a genuine tone that left Fujin quietly awestruck.

Unable to find any words to answer this unexpected praise, Fujin simply stood dumbly, trying to remember how to activate her vocal chords. Being around Xu made her feel so calm and protected; that she always got so nervous... which didn't make any sense, now that she thought about it.

When she offered no reply, Xu gestured towards the stairs down to the ground floor. As she did this, she also took another step forward...

'I was passing and I just thought I'd stop by to check we were still on for this evening – our... well, you know I don't like calling it counselling, but...'

'EAGER!' Fujin blurted out suddenly, feeling her whole body turn bright red with embarrassment. Fighting to recover her composure (and trying to avoid being mesmerised by Xu's delighted smile), she quickly added 'VALUE XU'S SUPPORT... DID NOT MEAN TO SNAP...'

'Well I wouldn't say you snapped' argued Xu lightly, 'You felt I was snooping is all, and...'

'BUT XU ALWAYS WELCOME – ALWAYS!' Fujin insisted firmly.

It was Xu's turn to blush now – perhaps she had been a bit forward? Inwardly she sighed – why did she always put her foot in it like this? Xu had done something nice and she'd embarrassed her.

'I... I just really want this to work' Xu replied, her voice barely above a whisper, but sending a thrill of electricity through Fujin's body.

She could only nod her vigorous agreement to this – if she tried anything more strenuous, she had no idea what she might do. It felt like her body was being pulled to Xu's... longing to be in her arms.

At that point, the door to the classroom opened and Cassie stepped out. She opened her mouth to say something, but looking from one to the other, she abruptly turned to head back in.

'I just... I'm sorry' she mumbled over her shoulder, before she disappeared back inside. Had she been smiling?!

Frowning with irritation at this interruption, Fujin was dismayed to see that several staff members had also entered the corridor at the far end. Xu was facing away looking towards these newcomers, so she couldn't see her expression.

Could she be wrong about this... could she really admit to herself about the way she was feeling? Her old familiar paranoia reared up inside her, suggesting Xu was just doing her job, making sure she kept informed about a potential security risk like her... but it couldn't just be that – it couldn't!

Unable to muster the courage to find out, she moved towards the door, too afraid of seeing anything that might confirm her pessimistic appraisal. Just as she was reaching for the handle however, she felt Xu's hand almost but not quite brush her arm.

'I'll come get you after class, okay?' she enquired softly. Fujin gripped the handle tight, longing to turn round, but unable to find the courage. 'We'll go talk in the cafeteria again, okay? It's nice and... relaxing there, isn't it?' she added.

Fujin was almost certain she had meant to say 'public'... Oh, why couldn't she turn round?! She could feel Xu's hand hover near her, before pulling back.

'I'm not rushing you – take all the time you need. I'll wait' she added.

And with that, Fujin heard the sound of her footsteps moving slowly off down the corridor... She could still look – she was sure Xu would be looking back... but she couldn't do it.

When the footsteps had finally receded, she felt an angry revulsion towards herself welling up inside. Why should Xu care about her – what right did she possibly have to deserve something so wonderful happening to her?!

She was gripping the door handle so tightly, she felt she may wrench it off at any second. Looking at the door, she thought of the anger she had felt in the classroom just now, remembered the cries that had echoed through these halls just a year ago...

She was no good to anyone and Xu would be bound to find that out, before long. It was monstrous of her to even hope for this. She should just leave now, before...

But it was so intoxicating just to be around her. She was so calm and ordered; she knew exactly what to do and what to say... she was perfect in every respect. She wanted that feeling she had around Xu to last all the time. She didn't want to be on her own and feel this sad anymore...

Eventually, she straightened up and, composing herself. Opening the door, she entered the classroom and without looking at her students, sat down at her desk and pulled the textbook towards her.

She'd go to the cafeteria with Xu as planned, she decided. But she'd stick to how she was coping with work, that sort of thing. She couldn't let Xu get too close, no matter how she felt - she couldn't stand the thought of disappointing or hurting her, like she did with everybody else.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up. The class were silent and the air was heavy with uncertainty. She could only imagine what they thought of her now. Cassie and Jerrold's eyes were down on their books.

'VOLUNTEER TO READ – FROM WHERE LEFT OFF?' she asked in as neutral a tone as she could.

After a brief pause, Cassie's voice sounded out. Perhaps it was for the best that things stayed as they were.

Yes, they'd sit, maybe eat a little. She'd tell Xu how she was feeling in general, offer some advice... Then Xu would lean over, her hair falling around her beautiful, beautiful face and so quietly, so gently, she'd close her hand over hers...


	3. Chapter 3

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Three.**

Jumping in shock, she whipped her hand away, half rising from the table. Xu had leapt back with surprise also, and was looking at her with alarmed concern. She looked about, suddenly painfully aware that people were staring, and sat back down quickly. She could feel her face had reddened, and under the table, she was wringing her hands uncontrollably. Take control… take control.

"SORRY. SURPRISED."

Xu just kept looking at her, with that same worried look. This had been a terrible idea; all of this had been a terrible idea. Coming back here… why had she done this to herself?

"Fujin?"

She looked up and knew instantly why… Xu's smile. Not a cruel smile, like the kind that many were almost certainly making in the cafeteria around them. It was a soft, warm, reassuring smile. Her hands smoothed on her lap, her heart slowed. She could breathe again.

"FINE. PLEASE CONTINUE".

"Are you sure, we can leave it here if you'd prefer?"

Xu had closed her notebook, and laid the pen on top. Fujin couldn't help but wonder what she had written. Was she just taking down her thoughts, or did the notebook include personal observations of her strange behaviour just then? Was that her future, there?

Xu smiled warmly and took a sip from her glass, before asking in an off-hand manner:

"Would you like to read what I've written?"

Briefly stung, Fujin realized her train of thought must have been obvious. She shook her head, but it was hardly convincing. She picked up her glass, realized she was just nervously copying Xu, and put it back down again. She could feel her clothes pressing on her body, feel everyone looking. This had been an awful idea.

Xu placed her own glass down, and half reached with her hand, before letting it come to rest on the edge of her place mat. She was trying to comfort her and put her at ease… that's all she meant by it. It was foolish to think Xu actually… foolish.

"It's okay you know. You don't have to be worried. These sessions are for your benefit. No-one is trying to trick you or judge you. I'm simply trying to understand how you feel, if you feel you're settling in again?"

"FINE."

She felt ridiculous saying it again, especially as it so obviously wasn't true. But still, as awkward as this had become, she had to admit that these sessions did help. She had quickly found that she looked forward to them – craved them, really, if she was being completely honest.

Xu was always so understanding, and now she was Headmistress, she hardly needed to handle things like this herself. But sitting here with her was so relaxing (on the occasions she could overcome her nerves anyway).

It felt just like old times, like the really old times, when they'd first met… she just wished she hadn't agreed to do these latest sessions in public. There was too much she might unconsciously give away. Her common sense screamed at her to leave, but… she didn't _want_ to leave just yet.

If only all these people would leave and let them do this on their own… But she was being stupid again. She needed to get a grip on herself. After the events earlier, tongues would be wagging – she had to tell Xu about the difficulty she was having. She had a right to know…

She stole a glance over at Xu. She had a right to know everything about her…

"FINE" she repeated, with more confidence this time. She took a quick sip of water. Xu waited patiently, before gently prompting her:

"Go on; just say what's on your mind."

Fujin eyes darted around the room. It was partly nerves, mostly nerves really, but also a defiant wish to catch someone definitely listening in, someone she could feel justified in… She blinked hard, trying to fight the anger and guilt down.

Xu had caught her gaze, and with an incline of the head, brought her attention back to the table. Unable to stop fidgeting, she rested a hand back on the mat in front of her, though she couldn't resist running her fingers across the glass standing there.

"BEING HERE… SHAME".

Xu's encouraging smile dropped briefly to display an expression of pained concern.

"And?" she breathed softly, leaning forward: "What else? Come on, you're doing great, don't stop now."

Fujin nodded and brought the glass up… empty. She put it down a little harder than she'd intended, before closing her eyes and… this was it. Just say it…

"SC… SCARED… FRIGHTENED MAY HARM AGAIN... SO ASHAMED"

There were murmurs from the cafeteria at large, but these were silenced by a stern look from Xu. She continued to stare until most of the people filed out, or retreated into the corners to finish their suppers.

She had reached a hand onto Fujin's arm gently as she looked away. It wasn't a strong grip – just her fingers resting lightly… but it enough to hold her in place, completely.

Finding it difficult to breathe suddenly, Fujin wondered if the lighting in the cafeteria had something wrong with it. Everything seemed out of focus, blurry… except Xu. She was magnificent; so strong. She knew now that Xu would never let anyone hurt her…

At length, Xu turned back to her, beaming. There was such... pride in her smile – she was proud of her! Fujin could feel her mouth had dropped open in delight, and winced slightly as she hastily clacked it shut.

She couldn't last much longer… she had to concentrate, before she ruined everything. Xu couldn't feel the way she did; it was the kind of thing that only happened in fairy tales! If she didn't do something though, she'd tell her everything…

But how could she escape? Xu's hand was still pressing softly at her arm. Shaking its' comforting pressure off, seemed impossible. And besides, she didn't _want_ to get away. She wanted to believe that Xu really did care for her.

"I'm so glad you've told me about this' Xu began. 'It's been obvious that you weren't happy, and I've been wracking my brains about how I can help – I really want to help, okay?'

Fujin nodded, unable once again to say anything.

'You say you feel ashamed and scared to be back here, but you shouldn't, okay? You have as much right to be here as anyone els… yes, you do!"

Xu's grip tightened, into a firm, reassuring, but also slightly authoritarian squeeze as Fujin had begun to shake her head sadly.

"PAST - WRONG… SHOULDN'T… AM DANGEROUS!" she declared miserably.

Xu fixed her with a stern gaze: "That's not true! The safety of my students is of the utmost importance to me. I would never place them in danger and the idea that you would be any threat is…"

Saying this, Xu held up her palm, stopping Fujin from looking away in embarrassed disagreement at what she was about to say.

"I'd never place them in danger and I'm not now – you're not going to hurt anyone." Fujin couldn't believe how sincere she sounded; how completely she seemed to believe in her. She felt compelled to look away, ashamed because she knew she didn't deserve this sort of kind treatment, especially from Xu.

"BUT… REPUTATION TELLS OTHERWISE. BALAMB DISCIPLANRY…" she stammered. She cringed inwardly at this decision to retreat to such a relatively safe subject, instead of tackling the real crimes she had committed… This was just typical of her – wilting in front of authority figures…

Xu however glowed with affection, rubbing her arm warmly: "Oh hush! I know you – you might give out a few knocks, but only to people you feel deserve it. And never anything much more severe than a clip on the ear, anyway! Besides the disciplinary committee was Sei…"

She stopped in surprise as Fujin desperately grabbed her hand on the table. Looking down in panic, Fujin released it just as quickly however and shot her hands back under the table, clenching the nails into her knees.

She looked up, trying to think of some apology. Xu shook her head comfortingly however, holding her hands open in gestures of calm, before pouring her another glass of water and offering it.

Fujin accepted gratefully, taking a deep gulp to steady her nerves: "SO SORRY… DID NOT MEAN TO STARTLE…" she began.

Xu shook her head: "No, no; it was my fault. I didn't mean to… I moved too fast there, I'm sorry. All I meant to say was that you are no threat to this school or its students, okay?"

Fujin almost choked on her water: "BUT… HOW CAN XU SAY THIS? LED SOLDIERS! ATTACKED GARDEN…" she argued, her voice initially indignant, but increasingly tinged with despair.

Xu was silent for a moment, then sat forward, knitting her fingers in front of her: "Well… since you bring it up, let's talk about that. Can we… please?" she asked with great respect and patience.

Fujin froze in panic – she'd been trapped! Xu had tricked her into… No, she couldn't think that.

She looked over at where Xu was sitting with a look of such concern and understanding - like she'd happily sit here forever, listening to her problems. She wanted, wanted so badly, to believe that Xu was trying to help her. And she wanted to tell her… tell her everything about herself, relevant or irrelevant.

"AGREE… BUT FACTS ARE CLEAR - LED SOLIDERS AGAINST BALAMB… DISGRACE!" she murmured sadly, staring down at her glass.

Xu slid her palm gently across the table, motioning for Fujin to hold her head up. Complying, she saw Xu wearing a proud, determined expression.

"If I may say so, the facts are not so clear cut as all that" she began. "It was a terrible situation of course – and it _was_ wrong. You were wrong to attack us…" Fujin swallowed hard, determined to accept what was due to her. But hearing Xu say this… she felt so terrible.

Xu seemed to notice this however – she got up and moved to sit in the chair right next to her at the table and tenderly coaxed Fujin's hands into hers. She couldn't move – her mouth was open, there was murmuring from all around them… but she was helpless to do anything about any of it.

Massaging her hands softly, Xu continued: "It was wrong, but you knew that, you and Raijin. You knew it and you both did what you could to make sure no-one got seriously hurt. That's right, isn't it?"

Fujin fought to find the words, any words… "Y… YES, BUT…" she choked, her mouth completely dry all of a sudden.

Xu shushed her quietly, took her glass and helped her take some of the water: "Your troops used non-lethal means to subdue people. Not only that, you gave aid to the injured of _both_ sides. The court made a point of it – without you two, the siege of Balamb would probably be named 'The massacre at Balamb."

"NO!" Fujin shouted, slamming her glass down and wrenching herself away from Xu. She sat facing half away from her, trembling with shame; her hands clasped tightly in front of her. She didn't deserve this kindness – why was Xu wasting her time on someone like her?

"EXCUSES!" she managed finally, without looking at Xu. "EXCUSES MADE BY LAWYER – NOT ME!"

She turned to face Xu, feeling somewhat calmer to be admitting this to someone whose opinion mattered: "WAS NOT HEROIC, WAS NOT NOBLE… LIES!" she confessed.

Xu's hands twitched in front of her as she tried to reach for her but thought better of it: "Why are you denying it, 'Fu?" (She'd called her… Fu? Why…?) "There were dozens of witnesses – I could fetch some of them right now!"

Fujin shook her head impatiently: "NO – MISUNDERSTAND. HOW MUCH HELPED IS IRRELEVENT – SHOULD NOT HAVE GONE ALONG WITH IN FIRST PLACE. WEAK… BLIND…" She felt a single tear roll down her cheek. "WANTED TO TELL THEM… BUT COULDN'T…"

"Because of Seifer right?" Xu whispered. "You didn't want to make things look bad for him… because you trusted him, when you followed him here. He made it sound like an adventure, didn't he? But…"

'WASN'T… WAS TERRIBLE… AWFUL!'

Saying this, Fujin bit back a loud sob of anger. How could she have said that, selling her friends out? After he'd looked after her and Raijin for so long, this is how she repaid him?

She made to stand up and had almost cleared the table when she felt Xu's hand at her wrist. Tugging feebly, she tried to escape, before allowing herself to be pulled back into her seat. Feeling Xu move to comfort her however, she resisted, pushing her away as politely as she could.

'Oh… no, I'm sorry! Fujin please, it's alright! I won't ask any more questions. I'm so, so sorry!'

Xu looked crestfallen; her eyes shining with tears – was she simply upset over how this had gone or was it something more? Oh, she didn't _know_! Slumping back in her seat, she covered her face in her hands.

"CANNOT BLAME… CAN NOT DO IT! PLEASE DO NOT MAKE…" she pleaded, leaning on the table, face still buried in her hands.

After a short silence, she looked up to see Xu was sitting back with a hand over her mouth. She looked dreadfully upset. Fujin felt her insides churn sickeningly – she'd done this to her. Everyone who got near her, always had to pay so dearly. He had been right about her…

"I'm so sorry I upset you, Fu" Xu said, sitting up; her voice strained with worry. "I just wanted you to try and accept you're not dangerous. The court accepted it; I never needed convincing… it's only you that needs to believe it now. Whatever else is involved – you belong here, not in some jail!"

Fujin stared down at the table sadly, suppressing a tired, despairing sigh – Xu was trying so hard for her, but she was ignoring how hopeless it all was: "NOT EVERYONE SO FORGIVING - XU MUCH KINDER THAN MOST. SO GRATEFUL, BUT…"

"People are more forgiving than you think! Just give them a chance – we'll make it work!" Xu interrupted, her hand questing across the table for hers.

Fujin reached down, but pulled away before she made contact: "NO… IS HOPELESS! AM AWFUL TEACHER… HATE IT…"

Xu kept her hand out defiantly: "I know that isn't true! It's natural to be nervous, but the students respond to your authority – because they know it's not ego. They know you can teach them things – the value of strength and of restraint with that strength. You have so much to give… we can do this!"

Listening to this in silence, Fujin pondered what Xu was saying. She looked down at the offered hand… and finally reached down and took it. Xu's fingers closed about her, warm and reassuring. She looked over at her and nodded.

"XU, CORRECT ONCE MORE. DON'T HATE… BUT IS HARD" she explained. "SIT THERE EVERY DAY, FEEL CLASS WATCHING… TRY NOT TO IMAGINE WHAT THEY THINK, BUT CAN NOT HELP… END UP MAKING THEM READ, WRITE – DO NOT REALLY TEACH!"

Xu squeezed her hand supportively. She had no idea what to think now… she just had to keep going and hope… "KEEP IMAGINING CLASS ARE THINKING… WHAT RIGHT HAS SHE TO TEACH? CRIMINAL, FREAK, CYCLOPS…"

"Don't say things like that! You belong here and they know that! We just need to give it time!" Xu protested crossly. She was right by her side again, clutching her hand feverishly in both of hers now.

"Can't you see - we all want you here!" Xu insisted. "_I_ want you here…"

After everything she had done, Xu was still here for her. It had felt so good to finally tell someone, someone who wouldn't laugh in triumph or recoil in disgust. And looking at her now, feeling her comforting, insistent strokes… everything she had wanted seemed to be coming true before her eyes…

Could she risk making a move? What if Xu only felt… sisterly… like family for exam…?

_Family._ No, not now! She closed her eyes, trying to shut it out. In her head, she could see that pallid milky eye, so loathsome, so intrinsically her. And the voice, coming to drown out Xu's words; her very presence… She tried to fight it down, but it was too late... the screams… the shouts…

"We can offer you stability, authority. There are so many people who will benefit from what you bring. You're…"

"NOTHING! EVIL! FILTHY!"

She was out of the room before she knew what she was doing. She cannoned along the corridors blindly, throwing people out of the way, before crashing into a washroom. She just made it to one of the stalls, before retching violently. The pan filled with vomit mixed with blood where she had bit into her lip. Its murky depths repulsed her, but she couldn't stop.

"NO GOOD… AM NO GOOD…"she sobbed inconsolably.

She _was_ no good, no good to anyone. No matter how you dressed it up, she had brought such pain and disgrace… How could she look Xu in the eye, look anyone in the eye? Everyone found her out eventually. They'd all hate her, and they'd have every right to do so. This filth, blood, sickness, it was inside her, she could never get it all out…

"Fujin?"

A small knocking on the stall brought her to her senses. Wiping her mouth quickly with the back of her hand, she shot to her feet, and pulled the door open with a harsh yank. Xu stood before her: pale white and looking deathly afraid. Fujin's sudden appearance had startled her and she staggered back a step in surprise at this.

Fujin took this opening and pushed forcefully past her. Xu reached out a hand, but Fujin slapped it away and kept moving. She saw in the mirror that Xu was moving to follow her. She looked desperately for help in her reflection, but only a wretched coward returned her gaze.

"What is it? What are you looking at?"

She'd come up and put a hand on her shoulder, with the other resting lightly against her back. She was looking worriedly from the mirror to her face. Fujin stiffened and turned away, fighting back the urge to throw her off and curl into a ball. Everyone was looking, everyone would see her.

Reaching up to her face, her hands were taken by Xu, warm and soft. She touched a finger to her lips: '"You're bleeding!" and pressed her palm against her forehead, taking her temperature.

"Oh Fu, you're burning up and you're shaking, look! You're not well, and you're hurt. Come on; we'll go and see Dr…"

"DON'T CALL ME…"

She wrenched her hands free, and fought herself free from Xu's attempts to stop her.

"Don't… call you what? Fu? But… Raijin calls you Fu all the time. I thought…"

"IDIOT! He…he's an idiot. I'm… NO!"

She pushed her away again, but much more violently this time. Xu flew back, hitting her side against a basin. Holding her side, she looked up at Fujin, but even now, she looked more concerned than scared.

Fujin opened her mouth, desperately trying to find some kind of apology, looking down in horror at her hands. She'd felt it again - a surge of adrenaline and that low howling that spoke of the tempestuous power lying just under the skin. She shook her head in terror, as the memories came back.

"Please, it… it's alright! Please don't be scared – I'm fine; just talk to me! You… you just need to calm down. I'm here, here for you, you understand?! I want to help you. Let me help you, please!"

Fujin sobbed with exasperated sadness. Why couldn't she see, when it was so obvious?

"FILTHY!"

She pointed at the stall, and then pounded her chest with a balled fist. Xu shook her head vigorously, tears streaming down her face. But Fujin nodded, holding up her hands for Xu to see. Blood from her lip had dripped in spots onto them, and had been smeared in an ugly streak across them.

"SEE? THIS WHAT I AM!" she shouted with despair. "NOBODY IS SAFE – WILL ALWAYS END UP HURTING!"

"That's not true! That's a terrible thing to say about yourself!" Xu sobbed angrily. "Can't you tell me what's wrong – is it me? Did I say something that upset you? Did I do something? If I did, I'm sorry – I never meant to…"

Her sentence was cut off as she winced in pain, stumbling back against the basins. Fujin caught herself as she instinctively made to lunge to her rescue. Xu was obviously hurt – she was having to hold onto the basins and wall for support. Even so however, she was still trying to move to her, reach out to her. Fujin shook her head and backed away. She'd done it again, hurt innocent people – she'd hurt Xu! She couldn't stand it… he _was_ right about her…

"Please, you mustn't get so upset! You're not well, not thinking straight!" Xu pleaded. "You're _not_ evil, you're not fil…"

"DISGUSTING! AM… AM DISGUSTING... DON'T DESERVE XU'S SYMPATHY!" she cried, her voice distorted with so much sorrow and guilt, it was barely more than a croak.

And with that, she ripped open the door and fled, not stopping until she was safely in her room. Shaking with horror and shame, she curled up on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Filthy… evil…"

It had been a mistake to come here. She didn't belong with good people, never would again. She'd been a fool for letting Xu convince her otherwise. Xu was so trusting, so good – she didn't know. She had to get out of here. She'd resign first thing in the morning, just get away. She gripped her pillow tightly to her chest, tearing her fingers into it, clamping her eyes shut as she thought of how she'd hurt Xu. In despair, she sat up and looked at the mirror.

"Help me… help me please."

Outside the door, two figures exchanged concerned glances, before agreeing nothing could be done that night, but keep guard. Raijin sank into a squat near the door, head in his hands, shaking silently. Xu stood inches from the door, listening for any sounds, before leaning her head against the wood.

"Help me…"

She could hear the pitiful sobs, and felt her heart breaking all over again.

"I want to 'Jin, I want to…" she whispered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Four.**

"Headmistress? Xu? Hello? Xusie?"

Blinking as her eyes filled with bright light, Xu dragged herself back into the world of the living. Momentarily disorientated, she dropped the pen that had been drooping in her mouth onto the pages of files she had spread all over her lap. Her chair tilted violently as she shifted her weight badly, and she had to scrabble furiously to collect the papers as they went flying.

"Mmm, what? Who's there?!"

She looked over at the door, and saw Quistis standing leaning in the doorway, arms folded with an amused, chastising look on her face. Hadn't she… oh right, Quis had a key… right, right. Wake up Xusie, she thought to herself.

"The work of a Headmistress is never done, eh? And to think I almost went for this job. If I'd have known it meant sleeping in a comfortable chair, in the middle of the day… you must be worn out!"

Xu stared blankly back at her, trying to think of something to say to her friend's sarcastic assault. Dazed, she swivelled her chair and looked out the window behind her. Sunlight streamed in beams into the room, warming her face and confirming the inappropriate timing of her nap. Distant sounds of laughter and calls could be heard – the sound of the school moving obliviously below them.

She turned and looked back, a sheepish grin forming on her face. Biting back a laugh, she placed the pile of files on her desk. Quistis smiled and inclined her head waiting for an answer. Xu fought back her smile, smoothed out the files and took the pen up in her hand. It was no good, and she moved her hand up too late to catch herself as she burst into an embarrassed laugh.

For a good minute or so, the two old friends giggled and cried with laughter, Xu with her hand over her face, sobbing with utterly humiliated, but tickled laughter; Quistis pretending to sleep in the chair opposite from time to time. It had been such a strange few days, with Fujin so on edge and reading through her files... Xu felt like she hadn't had a good laugh in years. She was so relieved, things almost seemed normal again for a moment.

Eventually however, they had to come to their senses. Still chuckling slightly, and with neither very far from another total breakdown, their mirth gradually subsided. A smile still twitching at the edges of her mouth, Xu composed herself, and threw an empty box of staples at Quistis in mock annoyance, trying to force her to get it together. After a few false starts, Quistis finally managed:

"So… Headmistress?"

"Yes… Senior Lecturer?"

Yearning to let go again, but conscious she was in fact neglecting her duties, Xu furiously fought to calm herself:

"Oh Quis, come on. If you want something…"

"My pen".

Xu almost burst out in hysterics again, briefly bewildered at the sheer mundanity of the request.

"Mmm-hmm, I think I left it in here yesterday. Really!"

With both of them doing their best to rein in their insane laughter at this feeble conversation, Xu searched through her papers but came up a blank. Shrugging, she held up her pen…

"There's this one, but…"

Quistis lurched over and snatched it mischievously, producing a few papers she had to sign. Clearing her throat with a chuckle, she bent over the work… and then fell back in her chair holding a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter.

"It's out of ink!"

"I know! Serves you right!"

Another lengthy period of hysterics threatened, but Xu held up a hand pleadingly:

"No, no come on. I was up all last night; I've got work to finish…"

"Oh?"

Xu looked up at her, and saw her friend had become an oasis of calm. Sat up and with her arms folded, she now had a deeply interested look on her face.

"It's not like that… at least not yet anyway. Oh, I don't know what it is…"

Xu's laughter was fading fast now, as the exasperation of the previous few days returned. Quistis leaned forward, and drew one of the files round with her finger to look at it.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain young woman here on probation, would it?"

Xu looked down and saw it was hopeless. All the files were about Fujin quite obviously, and Quistis' fan club, the 'Trepeies' were the most informed gossip network she had ever known. This conversation had clearly been Quistis' goal in coming here...

She knitted her fingers together into a bridge, and looked with a sigh at a photo of Fujin (and some others) that had been unearthed. Looking across her fingers, she saw Quistis was sporting a supportive but concerned look.

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

Quistis picked up the photo, and considered it thoughtfully. She shrugged and handed it back.

"Teachers and students, teachers and other teachers, teachers and teachers who are really just students still… it can get very messy".

Xu pursed her lips defiantly, and slid the picture out of sight.

"A teacher trying to get an emotionless student to open up to them. A teacher who can't deny she had more than one reason for helping? Sound familiar to anyone?" she enquired testily.

Quistis smiled ruefully: "And you know how that turned out…"

Both of them sat in their thoughts for a minute, an awkward silence pervading as the conversation had started to strike at some nerves. Quistis finally looked over and remarked:

"Look Xusie, it's just… I know I've tried it a few times, but it's never easy. People think you're just throwing your position about and…"

Xu sat back in her chair, and sighed with irritation.

"Take off the gloves Quis, say what you really think. You think she's dangerous, don't you?"

Quistis shifted uncomfortably, before turning to look her straight in the eye.

"I'm just saying Xuse, the ones I've dated haven't tried to destroy the world lately".

Xu ran her knuckles thoughtfully across her mouth, regarding her old friend with what she was afraid was dangerously close to hatred at such a poisonous statement. She sat up and tidied up the files, trying to calm down.

"That's not very funny, Quis."

Her friend hesitated before replying. Xu could feel Quistis was regretting, as indeed she was, that the conversation had become so hostile. But she felt so mad at Quis right now for this.

"It wasn't meant to be funny, Xuse. Fujin's a very troubled young woman. This could end very badly… for the both of you."

The response was tender and apologetic, which soothed Xu, even if it did not particularly reassure her. She cupped her chin in her hand, and tapped distractedly on the table. She shot glances at Quistis, who was evidently hoping for a cessation of hostilities.

"I… you're probably right. And I'm sorry if I sound…"

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to upset you either".

They touched fingers briefly to show they were both past the last few minutes. It was a level of intimacy most wouldn't understand really. Loving without ever needing to tell the other it was purely platonic. It was a relationship she'd always drawn great strength from.

"She's just so miserable, Quis. My heart breaks every time I see her. In the past, it just wasn't… she was always part of that gang. I didn't think it could ever happen. And I don't want her or anyone to think I'm just using my position now for some cheap thrills."

She looked up at her old friend, emotion brimming inside her.

"I have to be with her Quis. I can't think of anything else, I don't want to _do_ anything else."

Quistis nodded and sighed deeply, before reaching her hand over and giving Xu's arm a comforting squeeze.

"Then I guess I'd better hear it all then."

Xu ran quickly over some of the events of the previous days, leaving out a few bits here and there to preserve Fujin's dignity. Quistis lay slumped back in her chair with her feet up listening, nodding as she sorted through what she knew of the girl in question, and her memories of their run-ins.

"It's the father though, I bet you" she said at length, looking over at Xu.

"Why she's like this at all, I mean. Dresses how she does, hung with Seifer and Raijin trying to be 'one of the boys', that speech… kind of military, I always thought".

Xu nodded, and flipped through a few pages in the files.

"Her father is ex military. She's… yes, an only child. Uhh, I remember reading all this at about 3 o clock last night. Father used to take her hunting apparently…"

Quistis raised an eyebrow and leaned over to look at her. They nodded at each other.

"A father who takes his daughter hunting… but I bet he never took her to any balls, or bought her any dolls, right?"

Xu shrugged, but Quis was probably right. She'd also gotten the distinct impression that Fujin's father had gotten a daughter, when he really wanted a son, and had just 'made do'.

"It's when it happened… the… you know."

Xu motioned to her eye, embarrassed and feeling herself flushing red in the face. She felt so… devious talking behind Fujin's back like this, even if she was only trying to help. Deeply uncomfortable now, she passed the file to Quistis and sat wringing her hands miserably.

"Hunting accident… rifle backfires…" Quistis shook her head sadly.

"But she clearly still idolises him, probably feels she let him down."

Xu snorted in outrage, and got up to stalk darkly about the room, her long skirt swishing angrily with her movements. Quistis didn't look up from the file, but commented:

"That's a bit of a new look for you isn't it? More… Headmisstressy, hmm?"

Xu looked around with a pestered look. What did that have to do with anything?

"You think I'm wearing this to impress her? To make myself seem more…"

"Powerful?"

Xu slumped back down into her chair. She felt like such a fraud. Smart and capable, best in her class… ha! One (admittedly gorgeous) girl with a sob story and she was…

"So…"

Xu snapped back from her reverie, lost in thoughts of Fujin and herself in a thousand different scenarios, each more unlikely than the last.

_"I hope you will agree that Fujin is a well disciplined candidate. If taught well and kept motivated, I am confident you will find Fujin to be a worthy SEED in the years to come. As a military man myself, I hope Fujin will live up to the standards of service and honour that my family have always cherished."_

Quistis read this aloud with evident distaste, and threw it back onto the table. Xu picked it up, she'd almost torn this one up, the first time she'd read it.

"That man has a lot of problems, I'd say" ventured Quistis.

Xu gripped the page angrily in her hands, seized again with the desire to rip it into shreds and burn it.

"He doesn't even refer to her as 'She' or 'Her'. It's all my career and my family, nothing about her really. It's awful: it's like he can't bear the 'shame' of her not being a boy, and thinks if he doesn't mention it, it might all 'fix' itself somehow."

Quistis nodded and reached over to the file, retrieving a page from the court record section. She turned it towards Xu and tapped near the bottom.

"That's the important detail, Xuse. Confront her with that one, and you'll get to where you both want this to go."

Xu looked carefully where she was pointing, before the words sunk in.

"You think… she wants me too?"

Her voice was trembling at the mere thought. She tried not to sound so excited, but it was like finding out God was real, and he was coming over for lunch to tell you the meaning of life.

Before she could get an answer, there was a smart knocking at the door. Quistis looked over, mouthed 'I'll get it' to Xu, and struggled up from her seat. Xu continued to stare down at the pages, lost in thought until:

"Oh… Fujin. Hello, are you here to see the Headmistress?"

"Oh Quis, could you sound any more suspicious", thought Xu frantically as she snatched together all the files into one pile. Before she could put them out of sight however, Fujin marched into the room, practically walking straight through Quistis who had tried in vain to body block her. Lacking any better alternatives, Xu simply placed her elbows on the pile, and leant forward over it trying her best to smile in welcome.

This she found was not hard, as she became conscious that she was beaming a wild, happy grin from ear to ear. Fujin's rigid stance relaxed somewhat she noticed when she met her gaze. The moment was too short though, as Fujin tore her gaze away to Quistis and stared rudely and unblinkingly at her.

Taking the hint before Xu had to say or do anything, Quistis backed through the door hastily:

"Well, I'm done I think, Headmistress. I'll leave you two alone then."

Outside the door, where Fujin couldn't see her, she smiled encouragingly and motioned to her hip. Xu glanced back at Fujin and saw the piece of paper she was holding. She looked back to Quistis, nodded at her, and motioned her to close the door.

Well, this was certainly going to be interesting…


	5. Chapter 5

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Five.**

With Quistis gone, another of those awkward silences had returned. The room seemed so much smaller without her friend's comforting presence. Xu fidgeted nervously, trying to spread her palms as naturally as she could over the files in front of her. Typically, a picture of Fujin had managed to get shuffled to the top, and she was having difficulty concealing it from all angles, without looking like that was what she was doing.

For her own part, Fujin seemed very ill at ease too, but that was understandable. Their last meeting had undoubtedly been very embarrassing for her, something Xu longed to console her for. Also, she was trying her best to conceal the folded piece of paper that Quistis had called her attention to. Xu felt sure she knew what that was, but was currently at a loss as to how to prevent this crisis. 'Think Xusie, think!' she shouted silently to herself.

"So… are you feeling better today? You seemed quite ill last time, and you haven't shown up for your classes in a few days. I called but… I guess you weren't feeling well?"

She was sure that the nerves she felt, had made that sentence sound like it was in a foreign language. She'd been shooting for friendly and supportive, but she couldn't help but feel like she'd just asked Fujin to accompany her to a wine tasting festival in Shumi dialect. Oh no, Fujin _was_ looking… no wait, she was looking concerned. She followed her gaze… down to her side. Ah…

"No, it's fine now thank you. No broken bones. I'm afraid I was a bit of a baby about it, crying like that."

She grinned hopefully, trying to encourage Fujin to do the same, but a small, unconvinced nod was all she got. The truth was that the bruise had gone down, and only sharp movements brought any pain really. She'd pretty much forgotten about it. The bit about the tears was a bit of a lie though – she'd been crying for Fujin, not her pain. She wasn't sure it was better if Fujin knew that or not…

"VERY SORRY. REALLY SORRY."

Fujin blanched, as if she was angry with herself about something. Xu was sure she hadn't meant to say even that much, although her heart did leap a bit to hear the sincerity in Fujin's voice. Now if she could just keep this conversation going, she might be able to steer it away from…

"RESIGNATION."

Fujin had jolted forward and thrust her piece of folded paper forward at Xu. It looked a bit worse for wear, rather limp like it had been folded, unfolded and folded again many, many times. This had clearly not been an easy decision for her to make. Nevertheless, Xu felt cold and numb, as if icy water had just been thrown over her. It couldn't end like this, not when everything… well, it hadn't really _gone_ anywhere yet, but there was hope. She was sure there was.

Fujin's hand was trembling visibly - she was plainly as terrified at this whole business as Xu was. It was getting worse as the seconds ticked by. But Xu couldn't move, she just sat looking at it, racking her brains for a way out. She met Fujin's gaze. It was an odd look. She couldn't tell whether Fujin just wanted her to take the letter and let her go, or to try and stop her. She dearly hoped it was the latter, she had to believe it was. Also, she reflected soberly, she couldn't really move, or the files would be exposed…

"Just place it on the desk please," she finally managed in a small voice, her eyes still locked to Fujin's.

Fujin obediently lowered the paper to the desk. She dragged her eyes down to look at it for a moment, seemed on the verge of screwing it into a ball, but then pushed it towards Xu. Xu still couldn't move. If she read it, she'd probably have to accept it. But that meant…

"But you'll… they'll send you back to prison, you know? Is that really what you want 'Jin?"

Before she could fully register that she had betrayed her feelings somewhat by using such an overly familiar name, Fujin had turned about and was hurrying towards the door. Xu started in alarm. She had to stop her, but how?! In a split second, the decision was made. It was an ugly thing to do, but there didn't seem to be any other way. "I'm sorry Jinny" she thought to herself. "I promise I'll make this up to you, _I promise_."

Mentally steeling herself, she raised her hand and brought her palm slamming down onto the desk as hard as she could. A thunderous boom echoed around the room. Committed now, Xu closed her eyes and shouted at the top of her voice:

"STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, MADAM LECTURER!!!"

Fujin whirled about with a look of alarm and (Xu was elevated to see), scared concern as she looked momentarily ready to spring back to the desk if anything had happened. Forcing herself to push aside the thought of how cruel she was about to be in the face of this sweet, brave gesture, Xu rose from her desk. Screwing up all her courage, she prepared to produce the necessary illusion of fury - a fury that she could scarcely even conceive of directing at the girl in front of her.

It was working: Fujin had frozen in terror on the spot, before snapping to attention. She looked truly dazed and scared. Xu felt like the most wretched being in the entire world, but she had to do this. She was not going to let Fujin do this to herself. She quickly rounded the table, and with as authoritarian a stride as she could manage without aggravating her injury, advanced on her petrified charge. As she approached, she could see Fujin was recovering from the shock slightly however. She had to keep up the pressure, keep control of the situation out of her hands.

"What is the meaning of this, Madam?! You practically throw a resignation in my face out of the blue, and then think you can just sneak out and that will be that?!"

Fujin face dropped, as she tried to avoid her gaze. Xu stepped up to her, inclining her head to fiercely capture Fujin's gaze and disallow her any time to compose herself.

"Look at me, look at me, Miss Fujin!! I think you misunderstand the situation here. _I_ am the Headmistress of Balamb Garden, and _you_ are merely one of my subordinates. _I_ decide when someone is dismissed and when they are not. And _you_ are not, do you understand?!"

Fujin nodded slowly.

"I asked you if you understood. Kindly reply when I ask you a question."

Fujin looked up, a questioning look in her face. It seemed like a cry for help, that asked how Xu could do this to her. Xu remained unnmoved however (on the outside at least, as inside she was a heartbeat from grabbing Fujin in an embrace and begging her forgiveness). Given no solace in her search for compassion, Fujin nodded whilst croaking in a throaty, shocked voice:

"UNDERSTAND."

She was swallowing hard and sweating slightly. Her hands were curled up so tight, the blood was draining from them, Xu noted. She had to settle things down, establish control without all this bullying. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this act up, before Fujin noticed how much it was hurting her to do it. 'Get her sat down first' she thought to herself. 'Just get her away from the door'.

"So… you are not dismissed. You will take a seat at my desk, and then you will _wait_ to be dismissed" she ordered, turning towards the desk.

"PREFER TO STAND".

It was said quite quietly and politely (by Fujin's standards), but Xu could tell it was a test of sorts. Fujin probably suspected something was wrong. This kind of behavior was hardly normal in Xu. She had to be convincing, she couldn't show weakness now. Both their futures rested on this (as the possibility of a future without Fujin was now not an option).

Xu leaned forward, swivelled the guest seat around violently, before turning and grabbing Fujin viciously by the arm. She then pulled her savagely past her towards the seat. Stumbling into the chair in surprise, Fujin pulled free weakly, but looked as though she had been shot. She was chalk white, and was physically cringing away from Xu somewhat. Xu pointed firmly at the chair.

"Sit down!"

There was no hesitation now. Fujin, sporting an utterly shocked and defeated look, placed herself into the chair. She was blinking with her good eye, and Xu was sure tears were not far away. Xu could barely stand up straight at this sight. She wanted to tear out her hair and claw out her eyes. No punishment was too great for her at this moment. She felt like she was the most vile person, like she would be sick at any moment. She had to sit down too. Leaning against the table for support (Fujin still hadn't turned her chair around), she suddenly remembered the photos. As Fujin swiveled sadly round, she quickly retook her seat, and shuffled the photo from the top.

She looked up, but apparently Fujin had noticed nothing. She looked through Xu with a expression that spoke of someone for whom life had lost its last wonders. Although feeling a sensation she was sure must be similar to what drowning felt like, Xu fought down her fear. She just had to hold onto the belief that Fujin wanted a way out of this as much as she did. She needed her help. 'Just hang in there Jin' she thought, 'Just a little longer.'

"Now, I have some business to attend to, before I can deal with you. You will sit quietly until I have time to read this resignation. Then I will tell you if I accept it or not, and then you can go."

Fujin looked like she might say something, but simply nodded mutely. Xu opened some of the more inconspicuous looking files, and began to read. She sat back in her chair, files on her lap and held in front of her. Tears rolled silently down her face, hidden by the pages, and it was all she could do to keep herself from sobbing out loud. Desperately, she re-read the material, looking for something to help her, particularly the sections which Quistis had pointed out. She stole glances every so often from behind the files. Fujin was simply sitting, staring out of the window behind her.

Or at least she appeared to be. Xu could swear that she caught her looking in her direction several times. She was trying to hide it, but she was shifting about quite a lot in her chair also. And she kept her hands out of sight under the desk – Xu was sure she wringing and clawing at them. For herself, Xu was trying with all her might to appear composed and comfortable. She was careful not to alter her seating overmuch, and forced her hands to remain still on the edge of the files, not tap the backs or run along the edges. She had to appear to be in control for now. Several times, she had to pretend to have something in her eye, so as to wipe away incriminating tears.

All the while, the letter lay folded up and unread on the desk. Xu looked at it occasionally, and she knew Fujin was acutely aware of it at all times. She was sure neither of them really wanted her to pick it up, but no solutions had yet presented themselves. Quistis' plan could work, but she couldn't bear the thought of breaking Fujin to that extent. It looked like it might be the only way however...

Eventually, the shadows began to lengthen, indicating that the afternoon was getting late. Several hours must have passed. Neither of them had spoken in all that time. Xu couldn't remember ever being this scared, not even when Balamb Garden had been attacked. Having finished all the reading she could get away with, with the files that weren't obviously about Fujin, she decided she couldn't delay anymore. She put down the files on the desk, away from Fujin, and pulled her chair up to the table. Fujin immediately sat up straighter, but did not look in her direction.

Xu pulled the letter to her. It really was a sad specimen, beaten and forgotten, just like its owner she reflected miserably. She could feel Fujin's eyes on her, burning into her. What was she going to do? With a flash of inspiration, she dropped the letter in front of her, and reached over to the intercom. She caught Fujin's questioning gaze, and held it place as she spoke through the Headmistress' general transmission system to the Garden at large:

_"Now hear this, now hear this. This is Headmistress Xu to all students and teachers of Balamb Garden. A problem with the staffing arrangements has arisen, which I am working tirelessly to rectify. Due to staff shortages in the near future, all free periods are suspended until further notice."_

Fujin looked so… betrayed that Xu thought she couldn't continue. Her finger pressed into the intercom button so hard it threatened to crush it. She willed herself to go on:

_"Teachers will assemble in the staff room after lessons. I will meet you there, and we will be making changes to the timetable to add a further 3 hours of lectures to all student timetables every day, until these staff positions can be filled. I thank you for your co-operation."_

Flicking her eyes away from Fujin's, she turned her attention to the letter. She could sense that Fujin was appalled, and probably feeling guiltier than ever, now that everyone was suffering on her behalf. "Talk to me" she willed. "Stand up to me". Perhaps if Fujin became angry enough, they might be able to get at the truth that way. Xu spread the letter out, and slowly flattened it out on the desk, pointedly not looking up. She had to keep focus. She had to annoy Fujin, make her really mad. She pretended to read it over with interest before shaking her head:

"No, I'm sorry. This won't do at all."

She handed the letter back to Fujin. She was dumbstruck evidently, and didn't even reach out to take it. Xu placed it down in front of her when she refused to accept it.

"WHY?"

That question was clearly about more than just this, Xu thought. She obviously wanted to know why Xu was doing all this to her. And truth be told, Xu still didn't know exactly how she was going to resolve this. She just needed to keep Fujin from leaving, and then perhaps something would happen. She had to get her to open up somehow, some way that didn't involve the court record...

"I'm afraid a clerical error has arisen. You can't resign, because you aren't enrolled. I checked the other day, and noticed you hadn't completed the enrollment form for the teacher's course."

This was an utter lie, but she was out of ideas. Fujin looked puzzled, before plucking up the courage to speak out:

"NO... COMPLETED FORM. LOOK AGAIN… PLEASE."

Xu stood up and headed over to a filing cabinet. She pulled out a fresh form and placed it in front of Fujin.

"Why not just fill this one out? We can clear it up now. No problem really."

Fujin looked baffled beyond measure, and more than a little exasperated as she took the form. She was realizing that Xu wasn't being honest with her, Xu could feel it. She was too scared, too frantic in her search for an answer. She was supposed to be so clever, and she just couldn't think of any way to get out of this. She just couldn't do what Quistis said,,, it was too much. She turned away, motioning to the pen on the table. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fujin reach slowly for the pen, look back at her with a long stare, and then start to try to write. Once, twice, she tried, then she put the pen down. And then she'd say:

"It's out of ink Xusie."

Xu whirled around. The softness and tenderness of Fujin's voice took her completely by surprise. She felt her heart soaring to Fujin... and then put her hands to her mouth as she realized she had been fooled.

Fujin slammed her palms on the desk, uttering a snarl of rage. She snapped to her feet, tearing the form in two. Xu opened her mouth to explain, but Fujin pushed her roughly aside as she moved to inspect the files. She sorted through them, nodding bitterly and shrugging Xu off as she feebly tried to stop her.

Satisfied that they were all about her, she picked up the pile, turned to face Xu and then threw the papers violently against the wall, keeping Xu in her glare all the while. The papers sprayed everywhere, and an angry wind seemed to blow them this way and that as Fujin strode through them and grabbed Xu by the arms. She was shaking, but with anger or fear or maybe something else, Xu wasn't sure.

"LIES! TRICKED! TRUSTED YOU!!!"

Pushing Xu away, she made for the door. Xu was beside herself. She couldn't think, she just had to do something, anything. Frantically, she called after her:

"All right, go then! I only wanted to help you! I care what happens to you 'Jin! That's the truth, I care about you! "

Fujin turned and looked at her. She looked so sad. Xu knew she was really only angry with herself. She was sad it had come to this: that they hadn't been able to avoid this, when they both wanted to. Xu was sure of that now. Fujin wanted to stay with her, she just knew it.

"WANTED TO BELIEVE YOU… REALLY DID."

Unconscious of what she was doing now, moment to moment, Xu raced across the room and slammed the half open door shut. She winced in pain as the bruise at her side flared angrily. Fujin reached out involuntarily, but stopped short of her, as she waved her away.

"Then… then why are leaving?! If you really believed you deserve to be here, and that your happiness matters, then you'd stay! But you don't, do you? You're still listening to _him_, aren't you? You believe you should be punished, and that no-one should want to know you. Well, I do want to know you 'Jin, I want it more than anything!" she howled in desperation.

Fujin hands dropped, and she looked truly scared again. It had been the mention of her father, and the prospect of getting close to someone and hurting them. She shook her head, backing away. Xu tried to follow, but was buffeted back by a stiff breeze. Unwilling to admit defeat, adrenalin coursing through her now, she finally made up her mind. She had to do it. While he still had his hold on her, she'd never be free.

She ran across the room again, dropping and crying out in agony to her knees, as her hip gave way temporarily.

"XU!"

Propping herself up against the desk, Xu waved her back, and gritting her teeth to block the pain, started to search frantically amongst the papers. Fujin seemed paralysed, leaning towards her, but with a petrified look as she saw Xu rifling through the scattered files.

"You're... making me do this 'Jin. I'm not going to let you do this to… to us! Oh, where is it?!"

She called out in frustration and sobbed in pain as the bruise flared angrily. She punched the ground, trying to shock herself back into action.

"XU… please don't. I'm not worth…"

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady!" she laughed through the pain, "_I'm _the Headmistress! I'm cold and I'm callous, and I tell people who's worthy! And I say…ah!"

She staggered triumphantly to her feet, and advanced in mounting agony from her side, to where Fujin was now cowering near the corner of the room. She backed away until there was nowhere to go. Xu came to a halt, clutching at her side, but resolute.

"Look at it Jin. Go on."

She lifted the crumpled court record up. The dates of sentencing were printed clearly at the bottom. Fujin sank into a squatting position, and covered her head in her arms, trying to shy away further. Xu knelt down and tried to prise away the arms. from the pathetic, whimpering bundle.

"Jin…Jin! Shh. It's alright. I'm here, and I'm so sorry! Please just let me in!"

Fujin looked out at her from under her arms, staring weakly at the paper. She leaned over and placed her head sadly against Xu's chest, exhausted and empty of any further resistance. She closed her eyes and sobbed silently, as Xu slid an arm round her, and softly started to speak:

"Sentenced to parole at Balamb Garden on the 15th, you were given a week to set your affairs in order with family and friends, it says."

Fujin nodded.

"But you left the courthouse on the afternoon of the 15th, and arrived here on the evening of the 16th. You went home for one night, then spent the next day catching trains and the ship here. You can't have been home more than 7-8 hours at most. Something happened didn't it? Jinny, _please_ tell me. I can't bear to see you like this."

She squeezed Fujin to her encouragingly, and leant her head against hers and kissing her hair.

"NOT EVEN… not even one night" she managed in a hollow voice.

Xu reached down and gently lifted her chin round to look up at her.

"You didn't even stay that one night? Why?"

And so Fujin finally told her. In a cracking, distraught voice, she told the tale of how after her acquittal, she had traveled to her family home, only to be thrown into the street by her father. Her luggage ripped open and thrown after her, his words chasing her out of the town:

"_Billy Kellit's son, Ann Marchant's girl, both of them crippled because of you and your devil friends! You're a disgrace you hear me! You've brought shame to this family, you filthy, disgusting ANIMAL!_ _You're no child of mine_, _and you're not welcome here. Go back to your school - they're the only ones crazy enough to have the likes of you back. You're Evil child, pure Evil!_"

Xu couldn't believe it. How could anyone have done this to her, let alone her own father? A father she'd loved even after he'd hated her just for being who she was, who'd blamed her for losing her eye in an accident on a hunting expedition he'd set up. Who knew he was casting her out into the world, with nothing and no-one to hold onto? Fujin was rocking back and forth, tears flowing freely down her face, repeating the same words over and over:

"You're evil, you're good for nothing, YOU'RE EVIL!!!"

Xu couldn't stand it. She grabbed Fujin, pulled her to her and hugged her deeply. For more than an hour, maybe more, she just held the defeated girl, kissing her hair and rocking her gently. They cried until they had no more to give, then sat in a silence only broken by Xu's soothing:

"It's okay 'Jin. I'm here. I've got you. You're home now. Everything's going to be alright. He can't hurt you anymore."

It would be some time yet before Fujin was ready to face the world again. But Xu was going to make sure it happened. In selfish moments, she wanted to lift Fujin's face to hers and kiss her, tell her how she loved her. But that would have to wait. At least they'd made a start, however painful it had been.


	6. Chapter 6

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Six.**

"And then what happened? Come on, don't leave me in suspense! Tell me!"

Quistis' voice was wild with excitement. Xu could feel her turn over, and climb up her sunlounger behind her. Sure enough, her upside down face came into view, blocking out the sky overhead. She took her sunglasses off, and craned her head until it was side on to Xu's.

"Well?!!" she demanded. "You grabbed her, and you kissed her, didn't you? Didn't you?!"

She was beaming from ear to ear, which Xu couldn't help but return. It was so nice to have Quistis back at Balamb. During the awful events of the previous year, Xu had often felt dreadfully lonely. Now she was back, happier and healthier than Xu had seen her in ages. She seemed more confident, more willing to accept who she was now.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not going to be happy, unless I say we fell into each other's arms, and spent the night making mad, trembling love?"

"Well, did you? Say you did!"

Xu was sure Quistis was going to explode if she didn't get an answer soon. Still, she wanted to put it off as long as she could.

"Why am I telling you this, again? It's not as if you have some divine right to know after all. This is the dignity and reputation of a young woman… two young women actually, that we're talking about."

Quistis lowered her head until it was resting at the side of Xu's. Xu turned her head and saw Quis staring at her with huge eyes in a mock look of betrayal.

"How can you say that, Xuse? I'm your _best friend! _I _do _have a divine right to know! And anyway, who gave that tip eh? Who pointed out the court record dates, who gave you that key that unzipped Fujin's…"

"QUIS!!!"

Xu sat up on her own sunlounger, not sure if she was amused or genuinely outraged. Probably a bit of both. She blinked as light bounced off the metallic rails of the gallery. Overhead, gulls soared past, investigating the Garden as it glided along, heedless of the two warring friends below.

"Unlocked… I meant to say unlocked, as in unlocked her heart!" Quistis insisted, kneeling up on her lounger. "Honestly! It was a slip of the tongue!"

Xu was sure she knew what kind of slip of the tongue Quistis had had in mind. Her outrage gave way insidiously (and unavoidably she thought, in her own defense) to a less than honorable image of herself and Fujin. Eager to avoid eye contact with Quistis during this thought, she lay back down quickly.

"Well you _said _unzipped. Just… mind what you say in future."

She closed her eyes and waited. She felt Quistis lie down again, and could sense her climbing back to look down at her. She opened her eyes. There she was, grinning again.

"Thinking about something you'd like to share perhaps?" she asked in a casual but mischievous voice.

Getting no response from Xu who was trying her best to appear scandalized, she grabbed the ends of the loungers and shook them, calling in a wheedling voice:

"Oh, come _oonnn!_ You _have_ to give me something here. _Please! Pretty please?_"

Still denied, her eyes narrowed. She climbed back to lie on her lounger, muttering darkly to herself:

"Well, that's a _fine_ way to treat a friend, an _old, dear _friend - a friend who certainly wouldn't treat _her _like this. Well, I tried, and I certainly can't be held responsible for what my Trepies say if I don't have all the facts… Not that someone would believe that, as we're such old friends and tell each other _everything_…"

Xu sighed heavily and opened her mouth. Quistis was already back in place before she could utter one syllable, looking delighted and triumphant.

"All right, all right. But… you promise not to get mad?"

"Of course. Why would I get mad, Xuse?…"

There was pause, during which Quistis stiffened suddenly and looked at Xu with horrified realization:

"But…but you _did_…you must have… No? _NO?!_ OH XUSIE, NO!! HOW _COULD_ YOU?!!" she cried.

Xu sat up, as Quistis reeled back in stunned silence. She looked down ashamed (although inside she felt that Quis was really the one with reason to be ashamed, not her). She pushed her hair back, and looked over timidly at her friend. Quistis was pale and shaking her head in shocked despair, mouthing the words "Xusie!" and "No!" over and over. Xu dropped her head, and in a quiet voice, put the silence that had developed, out of its misery:

"When we'd both stopped crying, I picked up and sat her in my chair, putting my traveling cloak over her to keep her warm. Then… then I called Raijin, asked him to come pick her up. He arrived soon after, and took her to her quarters."

As she finished, Quistis had swung her legs off her lounger and stood up. She staggered unsteadily and leaned against the Garden wall for support.

"But I did send a message this morning, asking if she was alright?" added Xu hopefully.

Her smile faded as Quistis stalked over to her and just stood, staring at her in wondering, appalled pity. Xu couldn't face her: she felt so… inadequate. She contented herself with tracing a finger on the lounger's spiral patterns, waiting to be scolded.

"You… didn't do _anything?_" Quistis asked, in what Xu assumed was a rhetorical fashion. She decided to keep quiet and let Quistis work it out of her system.

"_Nothing at all?!_"

She collapsed down onto the lounger beside Xu. She reached out absently mindedly and took Xu's hand. She stared down at it, then at Xu's face, as if trying to find some answer, some clue to explain this impossibility. Xu tried to say something, but before she could, the storm broke…

"YOU DIDN'T DO _ANYTHING_, XUSIE??!!!" Quistis had shot up again and was pacing around the gallery, pointing accusing fingers and gesturing wildly. Xu couldn't move, she just sat and accepted her punishment.

"YOU DID ALL THE HARD WORK, BROKE THROUGH HER GET AT THE _REAL_ HER, SOMETHING THAT NO-ONE, _NO-ONE_ IN HER _WHOLE_ LIFE HAS _EVER_ DONE BEFORE…"

Xu actually felt quite heartened at this. She hadn't really thought of it like that. Her smile evaporated however as Quistis' rampage continued:

'…AND THEN YOU DO _NOTHING? _NO, _NOT_ NOTHING ACTUALLY. WITH HER IN AN EMOTIONAL, VULNERABLE STATE, WITH HER _READY_ FOR YOU, YOU SEND HER _HOME_?!!"

"But Quis…"

"AND YOU DON'T EVEN SEND HER ALONE - YOU SEND HER HOME WITH A _MAN?!_"

"Only Raijin, and anyway, she's a les…"

"THAT'S… that's not the _point_ Xusie!" Her fury expended, Quistis finally toppled, exhausted onto the end of the lounger, her head in her hands. Xu was so ashamed, she went back to tracing the spiral. Every so often, she looked up and saw Quistis shaking her head, with a look of incredulous horror. Finally, she plucked up the courage to try some form of defense.

"But Quis…" She flinched as her friend shot her an acidic look, as if she'd just found out that Xu had dealt her a grievous and unforgivable wrong (which it seemed she had).

"Quis, she was in pain. I just… I couldn't just take advantage of her like that, it wouldn't have been right at all."

She was reasonably sure that this was a sound argument. So she lifted her head up defiantly, hoping that this moral high ground was as high and sound as it seemed to be. Quistis had her face buried in her hands again, so she attempted to strengthen her position in this opening.

"It's not like I could say '_Thank you Fujin for letting me into your confidence about your childhood and lifelong traumas. Now lean back and grab hold of something; tonight's your lucky night' _is it?"

Quistis shook her head, but not in a way that suggested she agreed:

"Apparently not, it seems!" came the muffled reply from behind her hands.

She turned to look at Xu, and sighed deeply. Pushing herself up heavily from her knees, she walked over and sat besides Xu. Xu tried to keep her look of defiant moral propriety, although she was less sure of herself, now Quis was right upon her defensive lines so to speak. She was further thrown by the tenderness in Quistis' voice when she next spoke:

"Xuse, did you ever consider that she _wanted _you to take that advantage? That she was resigning because she wanted you to sweep her off her feet? That she couldn't think of why you would want her, and gave you an opportunity to show her? That after trusting and loving someone enough to tell them something so intimate about herself, she might have wanted to spend some time exploring further intimacy with you?"

Xu found herself lost for words. She thought back furiously. No, that hadn't been how it was… had it? It… oh no! _Oh no!!_

"Oh… no. _OH NO!_ Quis, what have I done?!"

Quistis put her arm round her, but still she couldn't stop shaking.

"But… but why didn't she? I mean I would have… I wanted to…"

She dropped her head in tired frustration onto Quistis' shoulder.

"She was doing what you told her to, Xusie. She trusts you, so she didn't put up a fight when you sent her away. Now you've lost the advantage."

Xu looked up, puzzled and somewhat scared.

"Lost? Wh-what do you mean, lost? I can't have blown it that much… can I? Did I??!!"

Quistis cuddled her closer. "No, silly, it just means you can't make the next move now. After the passion of that night wears off, Fujin will start to worry now that someone else knows her past. She'll want confirmation of where the two of you stand."

"Then, I'll tell her. I'll ask her out or something."

Quistis shook her head with a wise, but chastising smile:

"She'll be wary now, in case she's misread the situation. So she's going to go on the attack - she'll ask _you_ out. It gives her the power, because she gets to choose the time and how to ask etc. And if you refuse…"

"But I'm not going to refuse! How could I refuse?" Xu realized she was practically shouting in Quistis' face, and fell into a miserable, confused silence.

"IF, I said. IF you were to refuse, she would still be in the necessary bold frame of mind to ask you not to tell anyone what happened the other night, see? And if you ask her now, after the heat of the moment, it'll look like you're too desperate to use that moment of her weakness to your advantage. You understand?"

Xu wasn't sure she did. It seemed awfully complicated, and also seemed to imply she now had to wait, before she and Fujin could be together again. She wasn't very good at waiting. And there was one possibility she was extremely scared about. After a few minutes quietly worrying herself to death about it, she decided to just ask Quistis about it:

"But… what if she doesn't ask me out?"

Quistis looked down at her, with a pitying shake of the head.

"Xuse, there's more chance of Zell Dinct becoming 'President of the Society for Orderly Behavior and Moderation in Food Consumption.' That girl loves you, and she wants you to take care of her, to be the strong one. So much so, that she's going to take the lead in pursuing you romantically…

"But that doesn't really make that much sense, Quis."

Quistis nodded: "And that's how you know it's true love."


	7. Chapter 7

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Seven.**

"DINNER?" Fujin stared blankly at him.

"Yeah, what do you think?"

She thought for a moment, before deciding:

"NO."

He looked crestfallen, his shoulders slumping.

"But… why? I mean, girls like having dinner, don't they?"

She waved him further back.

"DINNER ENJOYED BY MOST."

"Y'know what I mean though: the whole candles and music thing? They like that, don't they?"

Fujin gestured impatiently to ask if he was ready. As usual, Raijin spoke to her like she wasn't in fact a woman. She'd used to be fine with this, but these days it really annoyed her.

He looked about, bent down to inspect the dirt; checked the wind speed… his usual, endearingly idiotic routine. Finally, he appeared satisfied:

"Okay then, over here! Over here, Fu! I got it this time for sure! No cheating now, no wind spells again!"

Fujin stopped mid-throw and scowled at him.

"AIR CURRENT, RANDOM PHENOMEON. PREVIOUS THROW LEGITIMATE. BLAMELESS" she shouted indignantly.

Raijin shrugged and dropped into a 'ready for anything' pose. He hopped this way… then that way… he was jogging on the spot in anticipation… he'd never catch it.

Off it went, off he went. Down it came, down he came. Off it span, there he stayed.

Fujin shook her head in despair – it seemed that a muscular physique did not help overmuch in this game. It was her kind of game – strength and grace. Xu had told her she had strength and grace. She'd never really felt very graceful before, but recently she'd begun to feel like a ballerina sometimes. She remembered her dream last night. Marble pillars and a frozen lake… a beautiful swan… her and Xu gliding across the lake… It had been silly and soppy… it had been wonderful.

"Urrghh! D…don't worry about me! I'm fine, just need a little… ahh!"

Fujin leaned back against one of the pillars, staring off into space. It was a beautiful day; she couldn't remember ever really having much time to notice these kinds of things in the past. Always so busy helping Raijin and Seifer with… things. She bumped her head lightly against the pillar to remove thoughts of those times. Don't ruin it, she thought to herself.

The sky was so clear and blue. She was hardly the first person to have such routine, fairytale thoughts, but it was still new and exciting to her. Everything seemed that way now. She wondered if Xu could see the sky where she was, in her room maybe, or perhaps the staff room…

"..OOK OUT, FU!!!"

She jolted in alarm, feeling a pressure slam into her chest. Instantly, she tensed into a ready posture, moving a hand to her chest to check for… The Frisbee rolled lazily away on its side, bumping down a step into the main quad area, before circling to a stop on the ground.

Gradually, she became aware that she couldn't take her eyes off the harmless plastic disc. She could hear them all, muttering and tittering to themselves; having a good laugh at her expense. She could feel a cold fury building up inside.

Raijin jogged into view, picking up the disc and releasing her momentarily. His trainees were a few yards behind him, speaking in whispers and pretending not to look. She straightened slowly, anger simmering away quietly. She moved to take a step, determination flowing through her… then stopped.

Had that been the PA system? She strained to hear. It was difficult to catch the internal system out here in the quadrangle. She could have sworn… Her anger subsided, and she collapsed back against the pillar, aware that she probably looked quite ridiculous. She leaned her head back, and smiled contentedly.

"Are y'okay Fu?! I thought you heard me. I'm real sorry, Fu! I…"

She looked up at him. He was sweating a cold nervous sweat, and was doing his best to hide the Frizbee behind his back. She reached out a hand for the disc, betraying no emotion. He hesitated, before reluctantly passing it to her.

"You… you got that I didn't know you weren't ready though, right Fu? I mean it wasn't on purpose I swear…"

She took the frizbee and turned it over in her hands, considering it carefully. She waved him away. He backed away nervously into the quad. Every so often he would stop and open his arms hopefully, but she kept waving him further back. She could sense everyone watching the two of them.

Cricking her neck to relax, she adopted a loose position. She brought the disc up to her shoulder… and with a small smile, gently threw it. It glided gracefully and beautifully through the air, sunlight gleaming off it. And then with an extravagant leap, Raijin somersaulted past, catching it as he went.

"HA-HAAAH!!!! GREAT THROW, FU!!!!"

The whole quad erupted into applause and genuine, warm laughter. Raijin jogged about, bowing and holding the frizbee like a trophy, pointing to Fujin and clapping his hand against the disc as he did so. Fujin shook her head in mock dismay, but couldn't help but smile.

"Pick those feet up! Hup hup hup! Hup hup hup! So, whadda y'think then?"

Fujin had been miles away again. Or at least as far as it was from here to Xu's office anyway. She wished Xu would speak on the PA out here; she wanted to hear her voice. Better still, she wanted Xu to come here. The release she'd felt there in her arms… she just couldn't make do with anything less now.

"Fu, what do you think?"

She wished she had more experience in these things. She couldn't help but be a bit confused. She was sure the connection they'd felt in her office was something special. She'd never wanted Xu to let her go… so why had she? And she hadn't even seen her in a couple of days. True, they weren't scheduled to meet up, but weren't lovers supposed to meet up more often? They were lovers, weren't they?

"FU!!!"

Irritated and pestered now, she looked over at him. Round and round they went, jogging and training away. Realizing she wouldn't get any peace until she properly torpedoed his foolish idea, she paced around the edges of the track, following them round.

"DINNER, BAD IDEA" she repeated for what seemed the hundredth time.

"But Fu, you don't understand the mind of a woman. They…"

Fujin's thoughts drifted away at this. _She didn't know the mind of a woman._ What if that was true? What if this whole romance thing was really just a Headmistress being very supportive to someone in need? But they'd… well they'd _almost_ kissed. Surely that had to count for something?

"You see, we have this connection Fu. It started the other night. You know, when you had that funny turn in the Headmistress' office…"

Fujin winced inwardly at his revealing this in public. She looked over in annoyance, but he was in full flow now and wasn't paying attention:

"I took you back to your quarters, get you all undressed and put into bed – hey, keep a straight line there!" (Several of the trainees seemed to have run into each other after apparently losing their concentration, whereas Fujin was contemplating some kind of magical suffocation spell).

"And I was real worried, on account of you being like a sister and all" (She softened a bit at this.) "So I went to get you some flowers. You know, to cheer you up when you woke up in the morning, ya?"

Fujin nodded. That was rather sweet, she had to admit. Although the pain of finding out they hadn't been from Xu might have erased such thoughts, if he actually had done so...

"RECEIVED NO FLOWERS" she commented, without really wanting an answer.

"Well no, because when I bought them, I remembered, see? I thought 'Fu's not a one for flowers and nice things. She's all rough and tumble, one of the lads." (Her thoughts of murder began to resurface).

The recruits were jogging each other's elbows and whispering again. Fujin decided she'd better change the subject, before a freak tornado accident claimed the lives of these unfortunate saps.

"THIS WOMAN. WHO?"

Raijin ordered his guys to speed up, as they'd seemed to slow down, as if listening for something, before he replied:

"Oh right. Well, after I bought the flowers, I thought it'd be nice if I thanked the Headmistress for all her help, you know? So I went back up to her office…"

Fujin froze. This conversation had just taken a very nasty turn. No, it was impossible… wasn't it?

"WITH THE FLOWERS?" she asked in what she hoped was a casual tone.

"Yeah, that's right. Anyway that's when I saw her, Fu. She was coming out of the office when I arrived."

"AND?!!" Her voice had risen noticeably.

"So I gave her the flowers, and told her how grateful we were… actually no, I think I said how grateful _I _was. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter…"

_Doesn't matter?!_ thought Fujin. She was forcing herself to follow, every step a fresh torment now. Either way though, she had to know the truth…

"AND…SHE…"

"Haa, I _knew _you were interested Fu! Trying to pretend you didn't care! This is me you're talking to, I know you Fu! I…"

"GIRL… FLOWERS… NEXT?" ordered Fujin angrily.

"Right… keep a good pace there! Man Fu, these guys are total slackers. They keep slowing down…"

"NEXT?!!" Fujin's voice howled like a thunderclap, resounding about the courtyard.

"Er… did I say something wrong, Fu?" Raijin finally seemed to realize that something was wrong, but Fujin's stormy look forced him to continue, albeit in a rather hurried and flustered tone:

"Er… right, so I… so she says 'Thank you Rai' and that's when I said 'A-ha'"

"A-HA" repeated Fujin with no attempt to disguise her fury. She'd called him _Rai_?!!!

"You see what I mean? Rai, eh? And you know what happened then, Fu?"

Fujin closed her eyes, praying to anyone who happened to be listening:

"CAME TO HER SENSES; THREW YOU OUT?" she tried, hopefully.

Raijin chuckled rather nervously:

"No, she kissed me on the cheek and said 'You're really rather sweet.' Can ya believe it Fu?"

Seconds later, a deathly silence had fallen over the quad. The recruits lay in dazed piles, and alarms sounded in the distance from where various windows had been smashed. Fujin's momentum had shoved Raijin down onto one of the benches in the quad centre. He looked up in fear as she grabbed him:

"KISSED?!! KISSED?!!! YOU?! FLOWERS…SHE ALLOWED…XU KISSED?!!!"

Raijin held up his hand, as Fujin's anger threatened to explode in full force.

"Fu, wait! Did you say Xu? The Headmistress?"

Fujin looked down, considering which spell to cast first. She would become an angel of destruction, the world would…hold on… what was he saying now?"

"I'm not talking about the Headmistress, Fu! It's Miss Trepe I was on about. The Headmistress must have already gone to her quarters when I went back. That's when I bumped into Miss Trepe… I mentioned that though, didn't I… or maybe I didn't, now I think about it…?"

Fujin looked down, and then it sunk in. Her anger evaporated immediately, replaced with a sensation of rebirth and wild happiness (all of which she was careful not to show outwardly).

"OH… OH, WELL…GOOD."

And with that, she returned to the side of the track. Raijin stood uncertainly and peered over at her.

"RUN. CONTINUE" she motioned.

Raijin nodded and spent the next few minutes picking up his trainees, and assuring investigating staff members that it had all been an accident – just gotten a bit carried away whilst training.

The recruits were confused, but Raijin eventually bullied into resuming their training. He appeared to have convinced them it had been a punishment for slacking in their running – they were now tearing around the track so fast, they were like blurs of colour.

"MISUNDERSTOOD. SHOULD HAVE… VERY SORRY" she muttered after a few minutes.

"Yeah… well… it's okay. I know how you feel how you feel about Miss Xu anyway so…"

Fujin tried to appear nonchalant:

"HOW I FEEL?"

"Yeah, well she's your girlfriend isn't she?"

Fujin almost fell over in surprise. Raijin looked unfazed however:

"I think it's great personally."

"YOU DO?"

"Well yeah, she seems real lonely being at the top. So having a friend to talk to is doing her good I think. It's great how women can become so close like that – if guys do it, people think we're all gay or something (the trainees seemed to space out at this, and adopt more 'macho' running strides).

Fujin allowed herself a relieved chuckle. He didn't know. But then he'd have to soon, she reflected. Mind you, she still needed to make sure first…

"DINNER?"

"Oh yeah, well I kind of felt like I'd missed something the other night. Like… I don't know. Like I should have taken things a bit further you know?"

"YES." She couldn't agree more. Why hadn't Xu, she was sure they'd both wanted to?

"And I figured that maybe she was scared of what people might say. Teachers dating and all that, and me a war criminal and all… Or maybe I thought I'd be taking advantage because she was so sorry for whipping me so bad that time we fought. Man, I've got a complicated brain in my head haven't I, thinking like that?"

Fujin turned this over in her head. She was sure Xu wasn't worried about her reputation… but… but she might think it was unethical to use her position like that. Like she'd have been taking advantage… No, it was too ridiculous. After all, she'd _wanted_ Xu to claim her as her own… That had been obvious… hadn't it?

"So I thought I'd ask her out to dinner, let her know that she doesn't need to be scared. I mean let 'em talk right? Love's love after all…"

Fujin could only half hear him now. Her brain was whirring with her own problems. She needed to let Xu know that she wanted to be with her, wanted to be in her arms always. But she couldn't let Xu worry about taking advantage of her so… she'd have to ask her out! She'd have to be strong for a while longer… a painful thought, but it would be worth it. She'd ask her to…

"DINNER… EXCELLENT." she thought aloud.

"I _knew_ you'd agree, Fu! I… where are you going?"

"FLOWERS." Fujin called over her shoulder. She needed to buy some flowers quickly.

"But… I already bought her some flowers!" he called, but she was already gone.

Return to Top


	8. Chapter 8

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Eight.**

"Hello, anyone in…? Oh, I'm sorry - I must have the wrong room."

Xu retreated back into the corridor and had almost shut the door, when she heard Quistis call from within:

"Is that you Xuse? You were right, come on in."

Xu hesitated a moment, before cautiously opening the door to the classroom once more. Peering round the edge, she saw Quistis sitting by the light of a lamp on her desk. The classroom was mostly in darkness, as the curtains were drawn. The only other occupants were the two girls that Xu had just spoken to, seated next to each other near the back.

"Er… do you have a moment Quis? We agreed to meet up about the… the thing you remember?" She whispered, looking over at the two girls with discomfort.

Quistis looked up from her notes, and smiled in welcome:

"Yes, that's why I suggested here. I thought we'd go through a few things, so we don't have a repeat of last time's blunder. Fujin…"

Xu leapt forward in what she quickly realized was a very silly 'hop and shush' pose, interposing herself between Quistis and the girls' view.

"Quis!" she hissed quietly, but with alarmed outrage. "There are _people_ here!"

Quistis leaned round her side. She smiled and waved the girls forward.

"Take a seat closer to the front, girls. You'll be able to see the blackboard better."

Xu looked round, and saw them pack their things up and move towards them. Both were about 17-18 maybe - 3rd years probably. One of them seemed quite shy and quiet, and was hanging behind the other girl.

The lead girl was a different story. She was wearing an almost impossibly short skirt, and was fully done up in make-up. Her brown hair was tied back in a pony tail, hung roguishly over one shoulder. She also sported the unmistakable badge of the Trepeies proudly on her lapel.

As they busied themselves sitting down again, Xu whipped round to face Quistis.

"You _cannot_ be serious Quis?! You're going to talk about… "

She leaned forward, and whispered almost directly into Quistis ear (to her friend's great amusement):

"You want me to talk about me and Jinny in front of _them? _I… I can't!"

Quistis took hold of her hand, and squeezed it soothingly.

"Shh, calm down Xusie" she whispered back. "Everything's fine. Marcie and Jeanette are Trepeies. They won't repeat anything about a friend of mine to anyone, unless I tell them to."

Xu looked about. She had the distinct impression that the lead girl didn't like her at all. She was wearing a very sour expression on her face as she looked back at Xu. Xu looked down at where Quistis was squeezing her hand. Oh, this was just great…

"But why do they have to be here at all?" she pleaded. "What business is it of theirs?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Xu had the familiar feeling that she had totally missed something rather simple. Love and relationships - it was just so difficult to get her head round. Quistis saw her struggling and continued:

"My Trepeies are extremely well informed about the love lives of others. They have to be, to keep tabs on who is interested in me."

Xu's puzzled expression started to fade. Hang on a second…

"Yes, you're getting it now, aren't you? If they help you with Fujin…"

"… then they can scratch me off their list of potential… enemies" finished Xu.

"That's right. I've told them me and you are just close friends, but they are very protective of me. I think we should let them stay Xuse."

Xu sighed and nodded, defeated once again by the irrefutable and borderline insane logic of the art of relationships. She turned and walked over to one of the front rows, where she collapsed into the nearest seat, unable to quite believe how all this was turning out.

At the front, Quistis finished her notes, and stood up. Xu was struck by how tall she seemed, standing behind her desk in her teacher's uniform. She looked so strong and in control, much more confident than she might have expected.

She looked round to see what the two girls were doing. The quiet girl was sitting side on to her friend, clutching to her for support it seemed. She seemed like a small, nervous thing. Xu felt quite sorry for her, although she had no idea why or what for. The other girl was sitting forward in rapt attention, her hands clasped together in front of her and looking like she might burst with excitement at any moment.

"Face the front please, Miss Xu!"

Xu jumped at Quistis' sharp, clear voice. She saw up straight, and placed her hands on the table, before realizing that she wasn't actually a student anymore… and she even outranked Quis! Appearing to follow this train of thought, Quistis explained:

"In the classroom, it is essential not to get crossed wires I find. If you don't mind, I think this'll go easier if we treat it like any other lecture. Is that alright, Headmistress?"

Xu swallowed hard, feeling singled out. She nodded and tried to give her consent, (but it came out more as a small, embarrassed squeak than anything coherent). Nevertheless, Quistis seemed satisfied, and turned to face the blackboard, where she began writing with the chalk.

Absently mindedly tapping the buttons of the computer terminal in front of her (it was off, she was just nervous), Xu noticed that the pony tailed girl was starting at her, although she averted her gaze when Xu looked round. The look she had been given said it all – she was outraged with the mere suggestion of Xu having authority over Quistis. Xu sank down in her seat, trying to meld into the darkness.

"So, good afternoon class" Quistis began, turning back to face them. Her voice was warm and motherly, but with a hint of sharpness still.

"Good afternoon Miss Trepe!" called the pony tail girl excitedly. Her friend had probably spoken too, but was drowned out utterly.

"Good afternoon Jeanette" replied Quistis with a smile. "And to you too, Marcie" she said turning her attention to the quieter girl.

A silence seemed to engulf the room. Xu (who had been tapping the buttons again) looked up, and saw everyone staring at her.

"Oh…good afternoon" she managed, feeling a little foolish.

A gasp of horror from behind her, told her she had slipped up.

"Good afternoon… _Miss Trepe_" she added quickly.

Quistis nodded and smiled an understanding smile at her. Xu breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at Jeanette. She was looking scandalized, but Xu suspected this was more an act to win Quistis' favour than anything.

"So…" Quistis began, "Let's start with the basic facts. Subject A (she indicated the words SUBJECT A on the blackboard, and then pointed in Xu's direction) is in love with subject B."

She tapped the chalked SUBJECT B, and clicked on an overhead projector that showed a photo of Fujin. Xu noted with delight that Fujin looked very uneasy in the photo, and had a look of such innocent discomfort. She wanted to reach into the photo and gather her all up…

"Are you with us, Miss Xu?"

Xu looked up, and realized she had been staring dreamily into the photo, with her head cupped in her hands. She sat back, smoothing her hair and pointedly not looking at the others (who she could hear tittering).

"Now, would anyone like to hazard a guess as to what is strange about this case? What about this situation is odd, and how can it be resolved?"

Xu was… she didn't know what she was. _Odd? Strange?_ What was Quistis trying to say exactly? She had a mind to…

"Yes, Marcie?"

A shy, timid voice whispered something Xu couldn't make out. She looked over, and saw Jeanette leaning over and offering encouragement. The voice sounded again: still quiet, but loud enough to hear this time:

"The two subjects are so well suited. It… it's strange that they haven't gotten together…sooner." The voice trailed off, as the girl buried her face in her friend's shoulder.

"Excellent, Marcie" beamed Quistis.

Xu couldn't help but smile. Oh thank goodness, that's what they meant. Yes, it was kind of odd, but she'd always been with Seifer and Raijin and…

"Now obviously, we are not talking about the past. Everyone knows that with overprotective brother figures like Raijin and Seifer, nobody could really get close to Fujin…"

Oh… wrong… again. So what then… the fact they hadn't gotten together since she came back was odd? Well, perhaps, but Xu felt she had very good reasons, moral high ground, right timing etc.

"Now, Miss Xu will probably give various excuses about morality and propriety. But can the class think of any other reasons why the subjects haven't gotten together."

Xu wondered if her seat had some sort of mind reading probe attached somewhere. Although a silly idea, she quietly began feeling along the seat and under the desk.

"Yes, Jeanette?"

"Miss, it's because Subject A is a prude."

Was that something… no. It was just… hold on a second!!!

"WHAT??!!!"

Howling in indignant fury, Xu leapt up from her seat and rounded on Jeanette. Jeanette flinched at this, and looked quickly to the front for support.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

"Miss Xu, please sit down" came the command from the front.

Xu looked around to see Quistis standing closer to the seats, with a stern expression on her face.

"But Quis… she…"

"THAT IS ENOUGH, MISS XU! YOU WILL KINDLY HAVE THE COURTESY TO REFER TO ME AS _MISS TREPE, _WHEN YOU ARE IN THIS CLASS. NOW _SIT DOWN!_ "

An invisible weight seemed to push Xu down, and she felt like she had been slapped across the face into the bargain. Quistis' face betrayed no emotion; just bore a firm look of discipline. Xu knew she was just conducting this in a businesslike manner, but still… that had been quite scary.

She stole a quick glance at Jeanette. She now had a look of malicious triumph on her face, and was leaning forward again. It may have been her imagination, but Xu could also swear she had pulled her skirt up further under the table. This girl took tackiness and cheap behaviour to a whole new level, Xu thought mutinously to herself, aware that she was being rather petty herself…

"You were saying, Jeanette? Although please do not use words like 'prude' to describe my friends. Give us an example of what you mean instead, if you please."

Xu calmed down a bit at that. She might have missed some of the finer details at times, but she was sure that was an apology of sorts from Quis.

"Well, Subject A is effectively the owner of a magical flying castle, Miss. It shouldn't be hard for her to impress girls, so she must be holding back…"

Xu shot her hand into the air. Two could play at this game…

"Yes, Miss Xu?"

"Ultimecia had a flying castle. Are you saying that Fujin would have wanted to date her as well? What about you or me, or Miss Trepe? How did we resist her wondrous flying machine…?"

Satisfied, Xu allowed herself to gloat a little. This soon evaporated however:

"Yes, Jeanette. Do you have a response to Miss Xu's statement?"

"Yes Miss." (Xu groaned inwardly) "First of all, Ultimecia's castle wasn't a machine. Secondly, the fact is that, no, Subject B would not have wanted to date Sorceress Ultimecia. But many would, and did find her a very alluring and powerful woman. Power has a well documented aphrodisiac effect. The 'Evil Sorceress' image is one that has attracted a substantial cult following, particularly in men, over the years."

Xu's jaw almost hit the floor. With a horrible feeling of inner turmoil however, she realized that Jeanette was probably right. She was reminded of her conversation over wearing the more authoritarian skirts to try and appeal to Fujin. And now she thought about it, she _was_ the owner of a flying castle – how was it so hard for her to get dates?

"Jeanette makes some valid points. But the most important is that Subject B – Fujin would not want a partner like Ultimecia. This is because, despite appearances, she is more interested in finding someone who will love her for who she really is, than finding someone powerful she can respect."

Quistis returned to the front, replacing the projection with a picture of Fujin, Raijin and Seifer.

"Subject B has always attempted to fit in with boys, to appear strong and capable so as to be considered 'worthy' company. She respects male power because she has always been taught to."

By her father, yes, the wretched little man, thought Xu to herself.

"But this didn't make her happy _in here_." (Quistis motioned to her heart). "She simply felt that this was the best kind of happiness she could hope for. Someone like Ultimecia would fulfill Fujin's need for strong figures in her life. BUT, she wouldn't care for the _real_ Fujin, who wants to be loved and cared for by someone who thinks she is a good person.

"This" Quistis indicated the picture of Fujin in her old gang, "is therefore the life she thought she must live, not the life she wanted. Only subject A can give her that. Does the class know why? Yes, Marcie?"

"Because Subject A cares more about Subject B's happiness than her own, and because she sees the real Fujin, whereas most just see what Subject B wants them to see?"

Xu put her hand up.

"So… so you're saying that it'll work out…"

"…if you both stop being so stupid and grab hold of each other, yes" finished Quistis.

She could hear Jeanette muttering '_Well duhh'_ behind her. Little brat… But anyway… when you said it like _that_, it seemed really simple. So why did it never seem to go like that in practice? Why _wasn't_ it as easy as just walking up to Fujin, picking her up and carrying her away in her magical, moving castle?

"Anyway, we have strayed from the point of this session, which is to tackle Subject A's response when Subject B asks her to dinner. Thoughts, anyone?"

Xu put her hand up. She had it now – it was simple after all.

"I accept straight away, showing her how much I love her and want to be with her!" she almost shouted in a proud voice.

"Wrong. Anyone else? Jeanette?" replied Quistis, crushing Xu completely and leaving her a quivering mass of confused indecision - not so much back at Square one, as off the board, and back in the box.

With a dreadful inevitability, she looked over at Jeanette, thinking murderous thoughts.

"She appears flattered and happy, but arranges the date for a few days time" came the worryingly clear response.

"Correct."

"But…"

"Hand, Miss Xu."

She raised her hand impatiently.

"But… _why?!_ Why on earth do I have to wait again?! What happened to just grabbing her?!"

Quistis thought for a moment, then moved back to her desk for a moment. She disappeared underneath and seemed to be rooting for something. She finally reappeared holding a small box.

"NO!!!"

Xu almost smashed the monitor screen in front of her in alarm, as the scream echoed through the classroom. Looking about in bewilderment, she saw Jeanette had risen from her desk. To Xu's astonishment, she suddenly ran to the front of the class and tried to snatch the box. Quistis moved it away, tucked it under an arm and tried to calm her down:

"It's just to help me explain. I won't… Jenny, you have to calm down."

"But… but I made them for you!" cried Jeanette, clearly teary eyed and distraught. "How _could_ you. I _hate_ you!"

And with that, she ran sobbing from the classroom, with Clara running close behind, calling her name.

Xu was stunned. What…

"What just happened? Did I say something to upset her?" (She actually rather hoped she had, but dismissed this rather cruel thought as unworthy of a Headmistress).

Quistis walked over and sat down heavily on the desk by Xu. She looked cross and unhappy, but wore a resigned smile on her face nonetheless.

"Don't worry about it. Jenny's highly strung and very protective. I'll be extra nice to her in class this afternoon. She'll come round. Anyway…"

Xu was still on edge after the previous few minutes. It took her a moment to remember what they were talking about. Oh yes, why she had to wait.

"You see Xuse, anticipation is a powerful force. If the hero and his, sorry _her_ girl, get together immediately… well, it isn't playing the game…"

"This isn't a game! I love her, Quis."

"I understand that, but if you accept right away, you open yourself up to all kinds of problems. No time to prepare, think of surprises, where you'll go etc. Everyone needs a bit of prep time to get it just right. And during that time, your excitement and desire to be with them goes through the roof."

"Quis, I hit the roof about a week ago. I'm somewhere in space by now! Is this really necessary?"

Quistis pulled the box onto her lap, and reached inside. Xu couldn't help but be curious. She rummaged about, with the look of an enigmatic magician, before finally producing something fluffy and white. It was a rather badly made, but nonetheless utterly adorable rabbit doll. Xu felt a smile break out on her face.

"Aww, look at her! Look at those big floppy ears! Oh, it's so _cute! _"

She knew she was probably setting the world's worst example for Headmistresses, and indeed women everywhere, but the doll really was very endearing. She actually began to regret not having her own fanclub…

"This is Miss Rabbity Xu" declared Quistis. Xu choked on her own delighted laughter.

"Hey, does that mean…?"

Quistis nodded, and reached into the box. She produced another doll - a grey, velvety mouse, with a sad expression and a face to die for.

"Is that…?" She reached out involuntarily, and was relieved when Quistis handed her the mouse.

"Yes, meet Miss Mousey Fu."

She grinned broadly and kissed it on the end of the nose.

"Awww, she looked so sad. I bet I know what you want though, baby mousey…"

She reached out for the rabbit, but Quistis sprang up and out of reach, causing her to cry out in outrage.

"Quis! Come on! Look at Miss Mousey! She wants Miss Rabitty, anyone can see that!"

Quistis nodded, smiling.

"You see: what you're feeling now?"

"What, homicidal rage?! Give her here Quis, _please!_"

"No silly, it's _anticipation_. You want them to be together, and you know because I'm your friend, I will give Miss Mousey to you in just a few seconds. It makes you want it to happen sooner all the more, see?"

She danced the rabbit about just out of Xu's reach. Xu half rose trying to get at the rabbit. "So close, just hang on, baby mousey" she thought. "Just let me _slap_ evil old Miss Trepe if she doesn't…"

"Okay, okay, I get it" she cried in frustration. "It's a nice kind of pain… sort of. Oh! Stop waving her ears around – it's mean!"

And with that, Quis leaned over and gave her the rabbit. The relief and joy she felt was almost indescribable. She sank back into her seat, forming a cradle with her arm. She placed the dolls together, and draped one of Rabbity Xu's ears over Mousey Fu. She almost cried with delight - it was like the world was suddenly perfect, free of all pain…

She felt Quistis lean in and kiss her on the head.

"You see? It hurts now, but soon you're both going to be happier than you ever thought possible."


	9. Chapter 9

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Nine.**

"WORLD… FULL OF PAIN AND SUFFERING."

"Miss, are you alright?"

Fujin looked up from where she had slumped over in despair, hands on her knees. An older man in overalls was peering down at her with some concern. A hammer and workbag hanging at his side, suggested he was aiding in the Garden renovations. She straightened up and gestured at the boarded up floristry.

"Ah, I see. Needed some flowers pronto, did you? Well, I'm afraid I saw him pack up early today. He didn't think there'd be much point, what with all this going on…"

The man indicated the chaos suffusing the general area of the Garden's entrance hall. Workmen carrying planks and panes of glass moved hither and thither. Some people who were evidently trying out for various roles in the upcoming play strode amongst them, standing out like sore thumbs in their knightly and minstrel style outfits. And the whole hall was dark and hot, due to large screens (eventually) destined for the auditorium, blocking the exits to the outside world.

"Just have to come back tomorrow, eh?" the man encouraged.

"GREATEST TRAGEDY EVER" lamented Fujin. "UNPRECEDENTED MISFORTUNE."

The man seemed a bit surprised at this, and Fujin knew full well she was overstating things. But still… she'd been so focused and ready. Now she had to wait – again. And typically, everywhere she looked – people with bunches of flowers. She pointed irritably at them, showing the man that her statement really wasn't so far off.

"Well, that's life for you, isn't it? You should have gotten down earlier… like that big friend of yours - Raijin is it? I saw him go past… oh, not two hours ago with a lovely bunch of roses. Had a spring in his step, that one…"

Fujin's eyes narrowed. But when she'd realized she couldn't afford roses, he'd said he hadn't got any money either until next week. And now he'd nipped off behind her back and bought himself some, the creeping snake!

"VENGEANCE. JUSTICE" she fumed aloud.

"Pardon me?" The man turned around from where he had been shouting up to a colleague and found Fujin gone.

A few minutes later, near the quadrangle, Fujin was spying from behind a pillar.

"Ah, there he is" she hissed to herself, resolved to fight his serpentlike duplicity with some of her own.

Raijin was busily showing off to a large group of people, flexing his muscles, simulating Frizbee throws and demonstrating his warm up techniques.

"Perfect", she thought to herself, slipping away quietly.

With a wince at the loud 'scrunch' it made as it slid in the lock, Fujin turned the key gently and softly, wondering if whispering 'Shhh!' at it would help. Finally it clicked, and she slithered quickly through.

The men's locker room: its familiar, hideous odor and dubious piles of discarded laundry… Raijin was in his element in places like this. If he was going to store those roses, he'd put them in here undoubtedly (in fact, he would sleep in here if he had his way). Fujin stealthily moved along the lockers, checking her staff notes. Row 5… there was row 3… a-ha!

A crash and a sound of boys laughing caused her to drop to the ground. She quickly ducked down one of the rows, as fast as her crouching position would allow. She held her breath and waited… silence. They must have been leaving. Standing up cautiously, she saw she was indeed alone.

Swiftly, she reached Raijin's locker. Grabbing the padlock, she was about to deliver a wind assisted chop, when she realized that this was Raijin – his combination would be incredibly easy to guess. All numbers 1's… no. All number 2's…no. Before long the padlock clicked open (all number 7's). Smiling to herself, she swung the locker door open.

She jumped back in surprise at a movement, but it was only a mirror on the shelf inside. She hadn't recognized herself at first… but looking at it now, she realized that the frightened, wretched creature of the past few months had vanished. The old girl still hadn't returned, but she wasn't sure she wanted her to now. This new girl seemed much nicer; more relaxed and at peace. They smiled at each other, and touched hands. Fujin thought they were going to get along just fine.

Remembering why she was here, she rummaged about, as carefully as she dared: (the prospect of touching any items in the men's locker room was not intrinsically appealing). But moving aside a few old baseball bats, she found her prize. Slightly crushed, stored in a completely unsuitable environment but otherwise intact, a bunch of beautiful red roses had been placed in the corner. Carefully, she liberated them.

"It's not really stealing," she told herself. "He should have come clean about having the money when I asked."

Deciding to leave before she was discovered or her conscience ordered her to put Raijin's (however ill gotten) flowers back, she moved to close the locker up… and saw an old photo taped to the inside of the door. It had been taken on the night of the SEED Graduation last year. Seifer had failed to graduate, but they'd crashed the party anyway.

The photo showed herself on one side (looking very annoyed and uncomfortable – she hated having her photo taken, especially by surprise), but the picture was mostly dominated by three others. Raijin and Seifer stood grinning drunkenly at the camera, holding Rinoa Heartilly, who was lying across them. Raijin was holding her by the legs, Seifer by her upper body. She was beaming with laughter and seemed to be tossing her hair into Seifer's face impishly.

Fujin stopped and opened her wallet. The same photo was displayed prominently. She stared down at it, wondering why out of all the times they had had, this was the only proper surviving photo of the three of them. Not long after this, everything had gotten so crazy… it seemed a long time ago now.

She looked at Seifer. He was smiling, but you could tell he was angry and upset at having failed his exam. He and Rinoa had had a blazing row later that night, and it had pretty much ended there. Like most memories from that time, Fujin felt she hadn't done enough, said enough. She and Raijin… they should have spoken out earlier. Their adventures in Galbadia had been fun at first, but after the attack on Balamb… nothing had been very fun after that.

Leaving him on the Pandora… that was perhaps her greatest regret. They'd hoped he would come to his senses without them, but instead he'd walked all the way over the edge. She remembered how later, before they were arrested, Seifer had seemed quite normal again. But he'd slowly gotten more and more depressed, until he could barely move. He didn't even resist when they finally got round to arresting them.

Hearing in court about what he'd done to Rinoa after they left… it still sickened her. He'd become truly evil, even if only for a few seconds. (Raijin still didn't believe it, and claimed he would never accept it unless Seifer told him it was true). But Seifer hadn't spoken one word to them or anyone during the trial - just pleaded 'Guilty' and that was all; not another word as the long list of awful crimes had been read out.

There were so many regrets she had about those times. So much she wished she had said or done. She wished she'd told Seifer that no matter what he'd done, even if she couldn't forgive him, he'd still been a better father than hers had ever been. At least he'd treated her with some respect now and again, she thought bitterly. But that was then, this was now. Seifer was behind bars for life and she'd have to get by without a father from now on.

She snapped the wallet shut, closed the locker, and slipped silently back to the staff area. It was the safest way to enter and leave, as it adjoined both the men's and women's locker rooms. However as she entered, she could hear the sound of people talking from one of the offices. Not wishing to be caught red (rosed) handed, she moved across and unlocked the door to the women's locker room.

Creeping along one of the rows, she suddenly realized – there was no need to sneak anymore! This was the women's area – she was a woman. Feeling more than a little silly, she stood up straight and started to walk with an undeniable swagger to the exit, sniffing the roses in triumph as she went.

"HEY!!!"

She froze, and barely registered a blur of motion, before she gathered that the roses had been snatched. A girl stood before her, with a look of utter fury on her face. She had evidently been crying recently, as her face was streaked with makeup that had run in black lines down her cheeks. She looked rather unstable, Fujin considered, backing up a step unconsciously. This was confirmed when she spotted the badge of the Trepeies on her lapel. Definitely not good – the Trepeies had a well deserved reputation for fanaticism.

"THESE ARE MINE! _YOU_ STOLE THEM, YOU COW!!"

Fujin just stared dumbly, awestruck at this sudden verbal assault.

"YOU'RE A _TEACHER!_YOU SHOULD BE _ASHAMED_ OF YOURSELF!"

And with that, the girl turned and strode towards the entrance, a look of indignation on her face. Fujin fought her way back to conscious action. Okay, focus. Flowers needed to seduce Xu… flowers currently heading out of door with girl…girl must be stopped.

"HALT" Fujin called, breaking into a jog.

"What do you want now?" whimpered the girl, turning to face her, half out of the doorway already.

Fujin pulled up short at this sight. The girl was evidently very upset about something.

"FLOWERS. YOURS?"

The girl sobbed in anger: "As if you didn't know that! I'm going to tell Miss Trepe all about this. You won't get away with it, even if you are going out with the Headmistress!"

Fujin felt light headed. This girl knew about that. But… how? The Trepeies... of course… and Xu was very friendly with the object of their vastly overzealous worship - Senior Lecturer Quistis. She _knew_ she should have finished her off that time last year…

Before they could go any further however, a familiar thundering voice blasted into the room from the corridor outside:

"HEY YOU! THEY'RE MY ROSES!!! THIEF! THIEF! SOMEONE CALL A TEACHER!"

The girl flew back into the locker room, followed by the lumbering form of Raijin, dressed only in a towel. Fujin buried her face in her hand. Things had managed to get completely out of hand somehow…

"But… but _you're_ a teacher Mr Raijin" was all the girl could manage, cradling the flowers like a baby, and holding them away from either Raijin or Fujin.

"Don't give me that, Girly! You stole them from my locker, and I've got you cold. Now hand them ov… oh, hello Fu."

He finally noticed her, and calmed down immediately. Looking down, he also saw he was severely underdressed, and after a second or two of confusion, looked with horror at the 'LADIES LOCKER ROOM' sign on the wall.

"DEPTH OF IDIOCY, REMARKABLE. LEAVE" she ordered in the sharpest tone she could manage.

He half turned, before turning back with a look of renewed purpose.

"No _hang on_, hang on a minute! I'm not leaving until I get my roses back."

The girl backed away, spitting venom with every word:

"They're _not_ yours!_ I_ bought these this morning for Miss Trepe! I put them down for 2 seconds to pay for my breakfast, and someone – you – stole them!"

Fujin held her breath. Any second now… here it came…

"No wait, hang on. It can't have been you. _She_ had them, she stole them!"

She pointed to Fujin, who just wanted the earth to open up… and swallow these two.

Raijin also looked confused now: "But… those are definitely my roses. I found them lying on the counter this morning and…"

"So it _was_ you, you pig!"

"Hey, I'm not a pig! I didn't see no name on them, and if you're going to leave them lying around… Besides, I was going to give them to Miss Trepe too, so she'd have gotten them any way you look at it…"

Fujin winced. That had not been the right thing to say…

"YOU WERE GIVING FLOWERS TO MISS TREPE?! YOU… YOU… YOU _MAN_!! YOU'RE _DISGUSTING_!"

Raijin looked uncertain how to answer this. He turned to Fujin for help. Fujin didn't even bother opening her mouth. Her chances of winning against two such lunatics were insurmountable. Better to just ride out the storm…

"_Don't_ look at her for help! You two should be _ashamed_ of yourselves, stealing other people's property." She turned towards Fujin: "And why did you want them, hmm? Probably taking them to that absolute…"

She shrank back in fear, as Fujin took a menacing step towards her. She felt no small blame in this matter, but she wasn't going to let this girl stand there and insult Xu! The girl cowered into the corner and curled up in a ball, hugging the flowers and crying.

Raijin shifted uncomfortably and looked as if he might move over to comfort her, before looking at his apparel and deciding it probably wouldn't look too good if someone came in. He turned to leave… and then the penny dropped.

"Wait… wait a minute. She said _you_ had the flowers, Fu? Did you… it must have been you! Only you could have worked out the combination for my locker! Fu, you stole from _me_?!"

Fujin couldn't think of any answer to this. He was wrong on many counts, but right on the important ones. She'd had no right to steal from him, even if she had thought he'd cheated her. He didn't even look angry… just confused and betrayed, which was worse really.

"Of course she stole the roses. She wanted them for the Headmistress. Don't you know anything?" whimpered the girl in the corner.

"You took the roses to give to _Headmistress Xu_? Isn't that going a bit far, Fu? She's been nice and all, but _roses_? I mean some people might think…"

Fujin realized that this was it - it was time to come clean. She screwed up her courage and started to speak, her words echoing eerily around the locker room.

"ASHAMED OF THEFT. THOUGHT YOU HAD SWINDLED. ROSES… FOR XU. INTEND… TO COURT."

Raijin's jaw dropped open. You could practically hear his brain working.

"Court? You mean as in… you… with her… her being a woman… and you being one as well…?"

"FINALLY NOTICED. SOMETHING AT LEAST."

Before the conversation (such as it was) could continue, several screams from behind Raijin jolted the pair back to reality. Some girls had arrived and were somewhat excited by the sight of a near naked man in their midst. He was chased from the room, looking back in confusion at Fujin:

"TALK LATER. PROMISE" she called after him.

That was that then - he knew. She walked over and sat down on a nearby bench. This hadn't turned out quite how she'd planned. She was shaking, but she thought she was probably going to be alright.

She was vaguely aware of the girl walking over and sitting near her. She looked over, and saw she was still crying quietly. After a moment's hesitation, she reached and patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"She'll… never forgive me. I've broken the law of the Trepeies. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about you and Headmistress Xu. I'll be thrown out… she'll never speak to me again."

Fujin moved closer and squeezed her shoulder. She looked up through tears, with a look of utter despair. The Trepeies were an odd lot, Fujin thought. But no-one should have to go through this. And now Raijin knew about her and Xu… she actually felt a bit less tense. This girl might have actually done her some good here.

"WILL FORGIVE."

The girl shook her head miserably. Fujin thought for a second, then produced her wallet. She opened it up, and slipped her hand under the photo of her, Seifer and Raijin. She produced a set of smaller photos. She'd taken these herself that night (after she'd snatched the camera, desperate to avoid being photographed again.) She passed them to the girl.

"What's this? Is that Squall Leonhart? Why is the Headmistress shouting at him?"

"YEAR AGO. GRADUATION" explained Fujin, showing the next photo.

This showed Xu comforting an obviously deeply distraught Quistis. Quistis had her head in her hands and was crying freely. Fujin heart swelled with pride when she saw Xu in these pictures - she was so righteous, but kind as well.

"This is when he turned her down, isn't it?" gasped the girl. "Oh… look at her. How could he do something like that to Miss Trepe?"

"BUT FORGAVE HIM. MISS TREPE, VERY KIND. WILL FORGIVE YOU."

"No… she loved…loves him. She doesn't love me" the girl finished sadly.

Fujin stood up: "WRONG. LOVES ALL HER TREPEIES. FAMILY… KEEP PHOTOS."

The girl sobbed in thanks, clutching them to her chest with a sad smile. As Fujin turned to go, she felt something bump into her leg. The girl was holding up the flowers. Fujin took them, feeling an odd sense of completetion as she did so. She felt better about herself, and realised the theft had been getting to her more than she realised.

She reached down and dried the girl's cheek of tears, before tenderly lifting her miserable face.

"LIFE NOT SO BAD. GETS BETTER. ALWAYS DOES."

She turned and made to leave. As she was passing through the exit, she heard the girl call after her:

"The easiest way out isn't to sneak out. Just run and kick the door down."

Momentarily confused, Fujin thought she understood.

"_Hey, watch out_!_Watch where you're going_!"

Barging and pushing with ironclad determination, Fujin strode through the crowd. Courage, all it takes is courage, she thought to herself One good kick, and you're out.

"HEADMISTRESS?"

Xu turned from where she had been discussing plans with the work crews. She looked surprised but delighted to see Fujin. It lifted Fujin to see her face light up so, which made the next phase slightly easier. Xu opened her mouth and words came out, but Fujin didn't hear them:

"FLOWERS… FOR YOU" she added unnecessarily, producing them from behind her back.

Xu held her hands over her mouth, before accepting them. Any other day, Fujin would have savoured that look of innocent joy on her face. But her task was not yet complete. Xu sniffed the roses and turned with a wide smile, which turned to fresh bewilderment as Fujin dropped to one knee and took Xu's free hand in both of hers. She looked up at her, determined not to show weakness.

Xu's smile had faded to be replaced with a serious look. In her hands, she could feel Xu's fingers flex slowly and lovingly against her skin. All around, everything was quiet. No hammering, no talking. Just the beating of her heart, in her chest and ears, along with the soft crackling of the paper the roses were wrapped in, as Xu's grip tightened on them.

"HEADMISTRESS XU. PERMISSION TO COURT, HUMBLY REQUESTED."

She looked up, hoping she had been clear enough. Xu now wore an expression that she was willing to hope was one of love and relief. She resolved to believe it was, anyway. Life didn't owe her much, but it could do her this one favour at least.

"FUTURE HAPPINESS CONTINGENT ON ACCEPTANCE" she added, and with that leaned her head forward and kissed Xu's hand.

She was presently aware that Xu had knelt down next to her. She looked up with the strongest expression she could still muster. But this evaporated instantly as she saw Xu smiling with intense happiness mere inches from her face. She was pulled gently to her feet, and felt Xu wrap her arms around her waist, as she touched her forehead to hers.

"Permission is given, Madame Lecturer" she breathed, holding back a happy sob.

"DINNER. WOULD BE HONOURED, COULD PICK YOU UP…"

Xu placed a finger on her lips, smiling:

"I'm free on Tuesday evening."

Fujin started to agree, but was cut off as Xu lunged forward and grabbed her by the back of the head, plunging them both into a wild, passionate kiss. She felt herself go limp in Xu's arms, and hung there helplessly, eyes closed, transported away gliding over the lake again. It was potent, satisfying, and much more… real than she'd thought. Warmth, the press of skin and the wetness of lips and tongues, hands sinking through soft folds of clothing.

And then finally they returned. Moving back to kiss her forehead, Xu leaned in once more to touch her head to hers, then moved around her, pulling her by the hand gently but letting go for now, slowly and sadly. They looked at other with longing, before allowing each other to let go.

"I'll… I'll meet you here at 7 o clock on Tuesday evening… I'll be here… Don't leave if I'm late! I… I've got to go… I love you!!!"

Backing away, but looking like she wanted to sprint back and gather Fujin up, she turned and hurried away, and already Fujin felt so alone. But it wasn't a sad loneliness - it was a joyous one, knowing that soon they would be together always.

"XU!" she called out: a call rewarded when Xu turned back to look at her with joy still on her face.

She motioned her hands to her heart, then flattened them out towards Xu. It was the world's soppiest gesture, but she didn't care.

She turned around taking in the scene. It was remarkable. Sunlight blazed through the entrance doors, revealing a hall of knights and wondrous creatures. They all stared through the sunlight glare, astonished at what they had seen. But she felt no hostility – maybe this had actually convinced them she was human after all, not some devil. In a daze, she made her way to the doors, and headed outside.

"What are you doing here? I'm not much of a follow-up after you got the girl, am I?"

Raijin was sitting on one of the benches, looking out over the sky. Fujin sat down lightly next to him. He didn't look up, just kept staring either down at his hands or out into space.

"DISAPPOINTED? UNHAPPY?" she asked nervously.

The area was still and clear, the only sound, the rhythmic grinding of the Garden's wheels below them. His reply was an attempt at cheerfulness, but she could tell he was still in shock.

"Are you kidding me, Fu? This is the greatest day of my life! No more having to beat up those deadbeat guys who come sniffing around you. I _told_ you they weren't good enough for you… man, was I right."

She looked over at him, His face was a mask of worry and he'd evidently been thinking a lot – his hands were locked together, which he only did when adopting his 'thinking' posture. He turned to look at her:

"I just… why didn't you tell me, Fu? Since when don't we tell each other things? Did you think I wouldn't understand? It's you and me… that's never going to change, never."

He was wringing his hands so much, they looked angry and raw.

"I just feel like I've screwed up… more than usual, like. Like you were going through all this alone, and you felt like you couldn't tell me. Makes me feel sort of useless, that I didn't even notice…"

Fujin cocked her head in thought, then nodded:

"IDIOT… BUT LOVE YOU."

She smiled and cuffed him on the arm. His lip trembled into a relieved smile. He chuckled and then cuffed back gently. She got him again on the shoulder, whereupon he let out a roar and scooped her up into a gentle bear hug.

"Aaarrhhh, I got her now, I got her now! Only man in her life – unique that's what I am!"

Lifted off her feet and engulfed by his loving, brotherly, oafish presence, she hugged him back. The pair of them would always be together, brother and sister, best of friends - two broken dolls learning to put themselves back together.

Lost in their happiness, neither were able to appreciate the ill omens on the horizon. For the beautiful day that surrounded them, was fringed by a gathering darkness…


	10. Chapter 10

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Ten.**

"You shouldn't be doing that, Sir."

Genaro looked up from his work and smiled in welcome, half rising, but sitting back down at the old man's request.

"Franks! I thought you'd be in bed at this hour! I'd planned to stop in tomorrow morning."

"I sleep when the Master sleeps, Sir. But really… you should have asked someone to do this for you. I'll summon one of the maids…"

Genaro shook his head, and resumed his brushing: "Where is it written that a man can't shine his own shoes? I'm a guest in this house, and its servants don't owe me anything. Besides, I'm almost done."

Franks sighed with hint of frustration, but also some pride: "Well, you know what Mrs Franks will say about that… Of course I'll be the one to get it. Butter wouldn't melt in your mouth as far as she's concerned…"

Genaro threw a cloth over his shoulder like a dueling cape: "Nobody can resist the dashing Genaro, you know that Franks!"

They both chuckled at this. Eventually however Franks turned away, and when he looked back, his face had adopted a sudden seriousness.

"Sir, I'm afraid that something happened whilst you were away…"

Genaro froze, gripping the shoe and brush tightly. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

"Oh God. Cathy…"

The old man started forward with a quick reassuring gesture: "No no, nothing like that, Sir!"

Genaro breathed an audible sigh of relief and let his tools clatter onto the table in front of him. He held up a hand to his face.

"Franks, don't ever do that to me again! Now what is it?"

The old man smiled in apology before continuing: "It's young Mister Marshall, Sir…"

"_Sir_ Marshall" insisted Genaro stubbornly, returning to his work. "The man lost an ear standing up to Almasy and his devils. He's as noble as anyone here, and as soon as I am empowered to do so again, I will ensure he receives exactly that accolade."

The outburst had silenced the room. Only the soft sound of brushing disturbed it for a few moments. Genaro looked up, shrugging to indicate Franks should continue.

"I'm afraid… there was an incident with one of the grand pianos… and a hammer. The piano was a Stravelli – priceless as I'm sure you know. The Master was quite upset, and wondered if you might have a word… before he has to."

Franks looked deeply uncomfortable delivering this ultimatum. Genaro nodded, and with his work finished for now, proceeded to put on the newly shined shoes.

"One job ends, but always there is more, eh Franks?"

He stood up, and before he could tell him it wasn't necessary, accepted his saber which Franks had hurried to bring him. He buckled it to his waist in thanks.

"I'm very sorry, Sir. We tried to watch him as you instructed. But we have our hands full these days with Miss Catherine as well and…"

Genaro put his hand on the faithful butler's shoulder.

"It isn't anyone's fault… except maybe mine. I shouldn't have left them for so long."

He checked his watch, as the old butler moved to clear up the cleaning tools. He thought of trying to stop him, but decided against it, thanking him silently instead.

"I'll go and see him now. Please convey to his Lordship that I will attend him in… 15-20 minutes. I assume Sir Marshall is on the terrace at this hour?"

After confirming this, he strode off, his sparkling shoes clacking loudly and satisfyingly on the marble floors. Sometimes life seemed so easy, and sometimes it seemed so desperately hard.

The air was warm and still outside. There had been a suggestion of thunder earlier, but nothing had come of it. Genaro wasn't sure why, but tonight had seemed like it should be all thunder and lightning. It just seemed… right. He didn't know why, really.

Lilting music rolled over the scene from below - the orchestra sounded in good tune this evening. And sure enough, Marshall stood at the balcony, calling occasionally for them to change something; alter this or that.

"They say Braderio and Valterini both got early nights when they were composing."

Marshall turned, his long hair whipping away from his face revealing his disfigured ear briefly. Genaro betrayed no sign he had seen it; this would be difficult enough.

"And they took those early nights together sometimes, if you believe the rumours…" replied his friend holding out his hand in greeting.

Genaro shook it warmly and embraced him. He looked over the balcony, and sat down on the parapet, one leg resting on it, the other on the floor. Marshall also turned to look at the orchestra.

"A bit late to have them practicing, isn't it though?"

"I know why you're here" interrupted Marshall.

"Man has debated that for centuries. It seems all they had to do was come to you" tried Genaro. "At least, unless you've had a few, that is?"

Indicating the wine bottle near Marshall's side, he clicked his fingers expectantly.

"It's full, not even open" assured Marshall irritably. Genaro continued to hold out his hand, so Marshall grabbed the bottle roughly and thrust at him with a waterly glug.

He turned it over, checking the seal, before handing it back.

"No, it's alright. I believe you" he said, flashing a smile at his friend's scowling face. Marshall took it, thought it over and then laughed, shaking his head. He set it down and smoothed his hands along the parapet.

"I know I let you down, Gene. I'm sorry. It's just… that _fool_ Tallo was on the thing, _tinkling away_, and he just kept getting it wrong. And he had the _cheek_ to suggest his version was better. _I_ wrote this damn piece, _I_ know what it should sound like… even if I can't hear it properly anymore."

Genaro looked down, listening in silence. He felt awful for Marshall of course, but you couldn't keep saying how sorry you were. And Marshall didn't want it anyway; he wanted to forget, wanted to get better. It just got too much sometimes, which Genaro well understood.

"I wanted to come back earlier. There's just been so much to do…"

"No, it's not you. I just wish it wouldn't _itch_. Lopped off and still itching, and hurting sometimes. Phantom limb pain or something the doctor called it."

"It's all that hair. I told you to get that mop cropped" suggested Genaro trying desperately to cheer him up.

"No, no…I'm not ready for that yet" he replied quietly.

Deciding he couldn't leave the lord waiting any longer, Genaro pulled himself to his feet, and patted his friend on the back.

"It's going to be alright. It won't be long now, okay?"

Marshall nodded, and waved in farewell.

He called after him before he got inside: "Do you think she likes music, Gene? That cyclopean bitch, I mean? That'd be the final insult don't you think, after she cut my ear off?"

Genaro turned: "It doesn't matter what she likes. We're the good guys, M. We always win in the end."

"Come in."

Genaro opened the double doors, slipped in and closed them behind him. He turned to offer greetings, but was momentarily struck by the sparse, barrenness that greeted him.

"I…Your lordship… your study?"

Rising from behind his ancient mahogany desk, the nobleman moved forward, arms wide open in delighted welcome. They embraced warmly, Genaro noting with concern that the older man seemed rather tired and drawn.

"In times of war, a man must surround himself only with that which focuses his mind and cools his heart" explained the older man. "But I am glad to see you!"

Waving aside enquires about his health, he conducted Genaro to the desk, sat him down and poured them both a glass of sherry.

"A glass of the best cures all ills" he smiled as they toasted and drank.

He returned to his seat, and they exchanged pleasantries and news of small importance. At length, the older man sat back and Genaro could tell it was time for business.

"My agents tell me our time is upon us. I have it on good authority that the Garden will move from the Balamb area within the next few days."

Genaro sat up in great interest. "Do they know where?"

The noble lord nodded, fixing him with a stare: "They will make for Deling City, I am told."

Genaro placed his glass on the table, staring out the window in thought. Deling City… his home. He hadn't been back there since the parade… since his father died.

"Is that a problem?"

"No… I just didn't expect it. I wasn't aware that negotiations between my country and the SEED academy had reopened. It's a bold move… on both sides."

He shook his head clear, and looked up with determination.

"We will be ready to move when your agents confirm it. You may depend on me, Your lordship."

His mentor leaned forward, opening a drawer in his desk and retrieving several photos.

"That was never an issue, my boy. If your country does not recognize your worth at present, they are the ones at fault. In you, I place my absolute faith as always. This however" (he indicated the photos) "This is something I need to know your opinion of."

He handed the photos over. Genaro took them and flipped through them. He could feel his eyes widening and mouth falling open. They showed a familiar long haired girl embracing an equally familiar one eyed girl with silvery hair.

"These… are these…?"

"Genuine, I am assured" came the reply. "And please, if you are going to suggest this comes as a complete surprise, spare us both the embarrassment."

"My Lord, I assure you…"

"The _choice _of partner, perhaps. But my daughter's preferences in matters of the heart have been known to me for many years now. She is very… frank as you know. And I also know she told you" he finished.

Genaro nodded, but quickly resumed shaking his head in bewildered horror.

"But why… how can she allow that _monster_ to touch her?"

The older man sighed: "You think this complicates matters? I should say it makes our plans rather easier in some regards. The Fujin girl was friends with Almasy after all. This could work to our advantage."

Genaro nodded again, seeing the wisdom of his words. "I understand your lordship. Again, it was simply unexpected… and rather unfortunate. I was very fond of your daughter. I had hoped to spare her any unnecessary pain."

The older man rose from his seat, rounded the table and gripped him by the shoulder:

"But this is _not_ unnecessary, it is all _too_ necessary! Your father understood the value of a cold heart, and his advice I always set great store by. My daughter has made her choice. We did not make it for her. Would you have these fiends go free, unpunished?"

Genaro rose, and bowed his head in deep supplication, utterly ashamed of his momentary weakness. The older man lifted his face and patted him warmly on the shoulder.

"Peace, my boy. Your good heart is a credit to your father also. But you must turn it to steel for now. Seifer Almasy is a vicious killer, as are his cohorts. When the moment comes, you must strike any and all who stand against you – even my daughter should it come to that, though I pray it will not. There must be only thoughts of justice in your mind – no fancy speechs of vengeance, no triumphal gloating, and certainly no mercy. Because he wouldn't hesitate if the tables were turned."

Genaro nodded, gripping his sword tightly. "I will not fail" he declared with a cold fury. "These villains took my father and heaven knows how many other innocents. They shall find no shelter from me."

The older man moved back to his seat. Genaro moved to leave, but then remembered:

"My Lord, one more thing. I just wished to say thank you for tolerating my charges. They have caused you some worry I think."

The older man shrugged: "They have your confidence, so they are welcome in my house. But I worry that some of your choices are… unsuited to the trials ahead. Two of them are even deserters from your own military, are they not?"

Genaro looked to the door, thinking of his friends. "You have your methods, my Lord. But I have mine - I need people who have seen what these devils have done, felt the injustice they meted out. They are more useful to me than a thousand paid mercenaries."

He turned back to face the older man: "And as for Colonel Biggs… he too was an old friend of my father. When my father needed the Dollet communication tower restored, he knew the right man for the job. And despite SEED involvement, he succeeded, and later survived their breakout from the prison. He deserted only after witnessing the depravity of Almasy and his sorceress whore. He is a hero of my country, and I trust him with my life."

He opened the door to leave, but a quiet voice followed after him: "Do… you think my little Xusie will ever forgive me?"

Genaro looked down at the photos shaking his head sadly. "I think… she looks happier than I have ever seen her. And the Fujin girl looks almost human in her presence. Surely I have never seen two people better suited, or more in love…"

He screwed the photos up in his hand.

"No, my lord. I am afraid when we kill Miss Fujin – as we must, as I _will_ – Xu will never forgive either of us. And… I fear what she might do in her grief."

The voice that replied echoed with sadness: "That is because we both know the truth my boy. There is no forgiveness in this world, never any forgiveness. Be ready to leave at any time."

"Are you feeling ill, Sir Deling?"

Genaro looked up and saw Mrs Franks staring down with concern at him.

"Oh… no, I'm fine. I… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

He looked over at the bed. The girl shifted contently in her sleep, her blonde hair shining in the moonlight. He smiled, and accepted Mrs Franks comforting hand. She pulled him up and escorted him outside.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Franks. I just wanted to look in on her, and I must have fallen asleep. I had the strangest dream… a field and a single tree. There was a dove and…"

He shook his head, he couldn't remember the rest. It had been so tranquil though…

"Won't you stay on a bit longer, Sir? She needs her rest now, but she's been asking and asking when you'd return."

He looked up with delight: "By name, she remembered my name?!"

Her look told her no, and he sank against the wall in fresh despair.

"No, she remembers bits and pieces, your eyes and your smile. She likes talking about you! You're the only one she really remembers now…"

"My girl always loved to talk. She was so happy to become a SEED - I read her letter when she graduated every night. I suppose that's quite sad, but… I miss her so much. We were going to be married when she graduated… we had it all planned out before that…"

He bit back a sob of anger as Mrs Franks hugged him. She took him by the arms, looking very worried.

"It's kind of a trademark of Almasy's, you see Mrs Franks. He left his own girl in a coma, now he's hurt mine… but he won't be hurting anyone else, I _swear it_!!"

"But she's not in a coma! She's still here and she needs you. Won't you stop all this?!"

He pulled away in outrage: "One foot in this world, one in the next! What good is that?! That is not my girl in there… that's a prison that my girl is trapped in. She can't do anything herself; we have to watch her constantly, she's like a child!"

"Damn you Almasy,_damn you_!!" he howled, punching the wall in frustration and throwing a table over, its vase smashing loudly and echoing along the corridors.

"But we'll beat him, Mrs Franks. My girl's going to get better. One day she'll wake up and she'll be just like she was before all this."

He laughed softly to himself: "She'll be so mad at the clothes we put on her. Always had particular taste, only she knew best. I'll be for the high jump then… ah, won't that be so grand? And she'll love you Mrs Franks, you've never seen anyone like my girl… so loving and caring…"

He looked over at the old woman, and straightened his clothes, adjusting his saber. She was shaking with worry, and reached over to him. He took her hands, rubbed some warmth into them and kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't ask me to forgive them Mrs Franks" he explained in a soft voice. "I'm bringing our girl back, and I'm sending Almasy and his fiends screaming to the hell they have eluded for too long. That's justice, Mrs Franks. Justice!"

With that he stalked off along the corridor leaving the aged domestic wringing her hands in worry. Stopping at the end of the corridor, he took out the scrunched up photos and unwrapped them. They looked so happy… it was like they were laughing at him and Cathy.

He held the photos over one of the long candles burning nearby, and watched with grim satisfaction as the images of the women burned and shriveled. He let them fall, trailing with fire to the ground, before stabbing his saber through the remains.

"No forgiveness in this world… never any forgiveness."


	11. Chapter 11

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

Quarter to seven... fifteen minutes; she'd be here in fifteen minutes... hopefully.

With an impatient sigh, Fujin rose from her seat to pace once again about the entrance hall. It was her own fault – she had arrived far too early. But she was terrified of missing Xu – you never knew if people were going to be late, had come early and left already, had cancelled... cancelled... don't think about that, don't think about that...

Clenching her fists, she looked around, desperate for something to take her mind off such thoughts. Maybe she could... maybe... oh, what if she _had_ cancelled; sent a message whilst she'd been down here? Should she go back up and check, just to be sure? She...

"NO!"

Rebuking herself aloud and forcing herself to stop, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath...'Stop thinking like that – she's coming; you're just early,' she told herself firmly. 'She wants to be with you; she's coming, it's going to be fine. Just relax... breathe...'

At any rate, she'd had to come down - waiting about in her room had been driving her crazy. Trapped for hours on end, just staring at her clothes in the mirror, trying to decide if what she had chosen was fashionable, was it smart, was it dull or boring...

Passing by the glass screen to the reception booths, she inspected herself once again, fidgeting uncomfortably. Black suit and trousers, greyish blue shirt, shoes instead of boots... The suit didn't really feel right on her, but it _looked_ pretty smart... perhaps.

It would look even smarter with a tie... but ties were so stiff and formal and she wanted to show Xu that she wasn't nervous about opening up to her. Whipping a hand down to her waist, she struck what she hoped was a casual pose. That was the way to go - open collar said smart but casual - ready to have a good time, but had put in the effort to look presentable for her.

Or maybe she _should_ have worn the tie...

With a sigh of frustrated confused anger, she tore her gaze away from the reflection. Who was she trying to kid here – she didn't have the first idea about any of this stuff! Looking down, she noted with exasperation that her arms were still... there. All day, they had seemed more 'present' than usual, swinging about clumsily at her side. Hold them behind your back and you looked too formal, put them in front and you look too submissive; put your hands in your pockets and you looked too casual...

Her footsteps echoed loudly around the hall as she wracked her brain for the answer. After the early evening surge, it was just down to dribs and drabs filtering out now, leaving her pretty much on her own in here. Ordinarily she didn't mind such solitude, but now... she felt incomplete. She checked her watch – 10 minutes. Somehow, only five minutes had passed...

She couldn't bear this; she felt so tense and restless. Clapping her hands in front of her nervously, she turned to look out the front doors of the Garden. Beyond, Deling City waited for them. It was the Garden's first visit to the city, what with all the recent troubles. It was a big moment, but clearly one the people approved of. The fireworks from earlier had died down now, but with its bright, welcoming lights and the hearty, carefree laughter of revellers drifting in at intervals, the whole city exuded a feeling of communal energy and excitement – all things which terrified her as a rule...

Maybe she should go over it again... yes, better had. So, first foot there, arm round partner like so... move to the left, hold arm out like this... She felt a wave of fear wash over her, just thinking about it. It seemed so complicated – how did people do this, and for _fun_ at that? Jeanette had probably been right – she should have practised with someone. But she just _couldn't_ dance with someone else; it would have been... disloyal.

She wanted to dance with Xu, not with other people. And what if someone got the wrong impression; thought she was trying to seduce them? You heard about people doing that sort of thing... What if Xu had seen her; thought she was some sort of dilettante? No, it had been better to play it safe - any number of things could have gone wrong. But now she wasn't as well versed as she'd hoped...

She tried a few experimental steps; slowly at first, but gradually twirling with more vigour. Hold out partner, tuck back to the right like so, step around like...

"Miss?"

Stifling a cry, she jumped and swung about, almost collapsing over a large plant near the stairs. Two of her students, Cassie and Jerold, stood in front of her, dressed up for a night out in the city. She quickly composed herself, noting that they were far more naturally dressed and seemed much more at ease with their impending date than she did. How did other people find this so easy? She also noticed they were pretending very badly not to be amused – a stern glare soon corrected that.

"BUSY! WHAT?" she demanded, wondering if she could just throw them in detention for finding her predicament... charming.

After a moment, Cassie plucked up the courage to speak: "I'm sorry to bother you, Miss. I just wanted to... er... I mean, my essay... You see, I tried to get it finished on time, but I've had so much work and..."

Fujin nodded impatiently, not really listening: Xu would be here any minute. Her public declaration of love for Xu, had spread instantly to every corner of the Garden of course, but still... they weren't some show for people to gawp at. Maybe if she was kind to them this once however, they might leave faster...

"UNDERSTANDABLE. BIG OCCASION, OBVIOUSLY EXCITED. TOMORROW BY NOON, ACCEPTABLE – OR ELSE DETENTION!"

Cassie's face lit up with disbelief and joy. She seemed about to hug her, but contented herself with Jerold (as Fujin had stepped back in alarm, a look of gravest warning on her face). She thanked her profusely, during which Fujin did her best to smile and nod. And then finally, they turned to leave. How long... 5 minutes? Only 5 minutes had passed – impossible!

"Oh... Miss Fujin?"

Unbelievable - they were coming back! Fujin hopped from foot to foot, wondering if they would be missed before tomorrow morning. She could hide the bodies behind this plant...

"TOMORROW MORNING BY NOON! NO NEED TO THANK – GOOD EVENING!" she snapped as Jerold opened his mouth to speak.

He stopped, confused: "Er... well thank you but I've already done my essay, Miss. It was actually my physical training with Mr Raijin. I needed to see him about..."

"HAS ALREADY LEFT FOR EVENING" she reported impatiently.

Fujin had spotted Raijin leaving as she came down. Having finally (and rather improbably) secured his date with Quistis Trepe, she'd seen him accompanying her out the doors. They had not however been alone - Jeanette had also been with them, apparently acting as some kind of chaperone assigned by the Trepies. Quistis had seemed rather amused at this, but the other two had been bickering nonstop from what she could tell...

"Oh...I see. Well... uh..." Jerold stammered upon receiving this news, looking over and shrugging helplessly at Cassie, who seemed to urge him on about something. "Well, um, good evening then. I... uh... I hope you and the Headmistress have a good time at... where was it you were going again, Miss?"

Fujin shook her head in exasperation, looking at her watch as the pair fled away in terror down the steps - 2 minutes still. Trying to pry into their private affairs... the almighty cheek of it...

"PESTS!" she muttered angrily. Why couldn't people just leave them alo...

"That's not a very nice way to talk about our students!" said a familiar voice from behind her.

Whirling about so quickly, she almost fainted, Fujin felt the world falling away... she was here! Standing on the stairs leading to the main elevator, dressed in a sultry black evening dress, she looked like... something extremely beautiful (she winced inwardly – she never knew the right words for this kind of thing).

As Xu stepped lightly down the stairs towards her, Fujin began to panic. Her mouth was hanging open, her arms were practically octopoid, swinging about down there, she was so nervous... there were too many problems to fix – she was paralysed! All she could manage was to look down at her watch. 1 minute... she was early. It wasn't fair – she wasn't ready!

"Oh... I'm not late, am I?" she faintly heard Xu ask in an apologetic voice. "I left my room _ages_ ago, but I kept getting held up! I haven't kept you waiting, have I?" she added, bending down slightly to try and attract Fujin's gaze. So humble and understanding...

She had to tell her she was on time, couldn't let her apologise... but she couldn't move a muscle in her presence. She didn't want to break the spell... ruin it like she always did. She just couldn't believe it – Xu was... here! Right in front of her... her hair shimmering so softly and serenely in the light.

She couldn't... she wasn't ready, wasn't deserving of how perfect Xu was right now, how she always was. She was like an angel that was outside of time almost... like time compression all over again! It was too much, it was... she looked so, so wonderful smiling like that, so calm...'

"PASSIONATE... AND STRONG."

"I'm sorry?" Xu giggled, reaching up to move a strand of hair out of Fujin's eyes. She froze again, shot through with electricity at Xu's slightest touch and consumed with abject horror that her last thought had been voiced aloud!

"I... WRONG! NO! NO, MEANT WHAT I SAID, BUT DIDN'T... LOOK SO, SO BEAUTIFUL..." she finished meekly. A babbling, nervous wreck, wretched in every way... But then again, perhaps Xu would mistake her for someone else, if she was lucky.

"Well _thank_ you, Madam! But really - this old thing?" she beamed happily. "But my, you look _very_ elegant! I don't remember ever seeing you in a suit before...?" she enquired with an admiring, approving gaze (she was probably just being polite, Fujin decided).

Looking down, trying to remember where she'd gotten the suit, who she was and what her name was, Fujin heard Xu suddenly clear her throat. She looked up with a strained expression – she'd done something else wrong hadn't she, something terrible probably...

"SORRY! SAYING EVERYTHING WRONG – DOING EVERYTHING WRONG! NERVOUS..." she stammered desperately.

Xu simply stepped right up to her, so close Fujin felt herself forgetting all else. Reaching down, Xu stroked her hands very softly along Fujin's arms, down to her hands, tightening ever so slightly to hold Fujin in place as she shook with nervous excitement.

"Shh - you're doing great!" she breathed. "But there was just one thing I was wondering..."

She knew it – what heinous oversight has she committed? Or rather how many?

Xu appeared to think carefully before replying in a falsely earnest voice: "Well I was wondering if I could have a kiss? It's kind of traditional, I hear..."

"_Ah, there you are! Please, have a seat."_

_The young man smiled (rather nervously he thought) and pulled up a chair across the table. Clasping his hands in front of him on the cloth, his clothes were the kind of casual wear that people who wanted to appear to look casual wore. Mathias shook his head slightly –an ex-soldier he may be, but there was still an air of innocence and optimism about this kid. Genaro had been right to ask him to keep an eye out – their plans were too important for anyone getting squeamish on them._

"_You look tense – aren't you happy to be home again?" he asked, not looking up from where he was surveying the plaza below._

_The young man seemed to be looking about, wondering if it was safe to talk. Mathias looked over and smiled encouragingly: "Don't worry – everyone here is far too wrapped up in their own little worlds to bother about us right now."_

_The patrons of the bustling restaurant making no moves to contradict this seemed to embolden the young man somewhat: "Right Sir; it's just... being back here again. I thought... this just isn't how I imagined it would be..."_

_Mathias closed his eyes – that definitely wasn't a good sign: "Would you like a drink? A refresher?" he asked. _

_Looking over, the young man seemed still more uncomfortable. Fidgeting briefly, he held up his hands: "Er... no, no thank you sir. I want to keep a clear head. Actually... it was mentioned to me that I should... well, it was thought that..."_

_Mathias snorted and turned towards him, placing his glass down hard on the table and refilling it right to the top in front of him: "Listen to me; you need to worry about yourself and your role in this little operation. Worry less about how much I drink and more about finding a way to shut out all these happy voices that I know you're worrying about."_

"_Sir, I didn't..." he started to object, but Mathias was in no mood for this foolishness._

"_They're happy now boy, they're laughing now, sure – do you think they'd be laughing if there was another attack? Does it have to get to this stage, before you take this seriously?" (So saying, he whipped the hair away from his head, revealing his mutilated ear. The man flinched instinctively as he saw it, looking away with the usual combination of respect , pity and revulsion – it sickened him). _

"_Do you think that's what they want?" he hissed." We have a job to do here – if we let these animals slip away from us, they'll just do this to someone else! How happy are all these people going to be then?" he spat, downing the drink in one._

_The young man didn't meet his gaze, but a look of determination nevertheless formed on his face. He rose from the table, placing the chair back carefully: "You don't need to worry about me, Sir. I... I should go and meet the Colonel now. If you'll excuse me..." And so he left without looking back._

_Watching him go, Mathias felt a pang of remorse – maybe he'd been too hard on him. What did it help to yell at people – they were all in this together, after all. His head was starting to pound from all the noisy patrons, the fireworks and the music from below. He looked down at the empty glass and the nearby bottle. He had a job to do... this wasn't helping. Pushing the bottle away, he made to stand up._

"_What's that they're playing out there? It's lovely! Come and listen!"_

_All around him, the other patrons were suddenly stopping to listen with rapt attention, their faces filling with such delight... Sinking back into his chair, he clawed his hands into the table, restraining the urge to laugh out loud – they were playing his song out there. Not that anyone here would know that – not after his 'friends' had taken all the credit when he was languishing in surgery. No, no-one would believe that this beautiful melody was created by the one-eared freak in the corner... his head was hurting – maybe just one more drink to clear it... his song; it wasn't fair..._

"_You people have no idea of the things I can do" he thought viciously, as he filled his glass once more. "I'm extraordinary – one day you'll see that..." _

Xu turned to face her, her expression one of polite interest. Lost in a dazed, happy stupor, it took Fujin a second to realise the change – long enough for Xu to stop and peer intently at her, a chiding smile on her face. Slowly, it dawned on Fujin that she had no idea what Xu had just been saying!

She realised that for the last few minutes at least, she had simply been staring in adoration at Xu, letting her talk away, so enraptured was she at being on her arm, still so incredulous that this was really happening.

"Perhaps if you were to actually look, you might have an opinion on it?" suggested Xu, with a poor attempt to suppress her amusement.

Fujin frowned apologetically in helpless confusion, but slowly gathered that she'd been asked what she thought of Deling City or something along those lines. Acutely aware that she had flushed bright red, she was actually pretty grateful for the excuse to turn away. So, Deling City then... well, she must be able to think of _something_ to say about it...

It certainly was a very beautiful, majestic city, now she actually looked properly at it. The sheer scale of it compared to most other places she had been was undeniable: great monuments and fountains of exquisitely worked stone rose at every turn, perfectly trimmed hedgerows lining every walkway, adding vibrancy and life. Arching overhead, the streetlamps cast out glows of comforting warmth, illuminating every nook in the public spaces and lending an ethereal quality to the more secluded spots they passed through.

There was a definite energy in the air also – people were rushing about in a frenzy of happy bustle. Students eager to see the sights, people shouting to old comrades they hadn't seen in years, complete strangers shaking hands like old friends... The whole place was alive with new purpose and direction.

All of which was ... good, she guessed. The trouble was that most of that was either stuff she'd heard others say or had read in leaflets. It was probably all true – she just didn't care about it, all that much. Time wasted looking at all this... architecture, was time she could have spent looking at Xu. As for the communal feeling – well, she thought it was nice enough, but wished they could all do it somewhere else, so she and Xu could be alone... Theirs was the only communal feeling she was really interested in.

"CITY... MORE ALIVE THAN BEFORE. NO TIME BEFORE... COULDN'T APPRECIATE..." Fujin tried, at Xu's gentle urging.

"And you do appreciate it now?" Xu asked with a coy smile on her face – she knew Fujin was just humouring her. Caught out, Fujin shrugged and resettled her arm through Xu's – it wasn't her fault Xu was so beautiful!

Xu blushed slightly, nudging her, before going on: "I wasn't trying to tease you – I'm just interested to know how you feel, being back here. Only if you're alright talking about... oh, I'm being nosy, aren't I?" she confessed, though Fujin assured her she took no offence.

But she wasn't sure what to say – what was there to say? It wasn't as if she'd fitted in here, any more than she had at Balamb. Casting her mind back though, she recalled that she hadn't minded it really, at first at least. It had been interesting to see new sights and tackle the challenge of being made a Commander in the Galbadian military. As they'd spent most of their time at the Galbadian Garden, training and readying the troops however, she really hadn't seen much of the capital city back then.

But whilst being back here was therefore hardly a 'tearful homecoming' (so to speak) or anything of that sort, she wasn't oblivious to the joyous impact that the peace accord had made on the citizens, nor was she uncaring of this fact. It was certainly true that she neither understood, nor particularly liked most people all that much, but she didn't wish ill-fortune on them either (unless they really annoyed her, anyway...)

It was more that she'd always been 'on the outside', so it was hard to see how all these celebrations could have any real meaning to her. She had followed Seifer and Raijin here, not joined up because she'd really believed in the country...

But she was determined to make an effort, nonetheless. Xu had been an extremely important figure in making all this possible - she'd pretty much single-handedly got the peace accords signed. She had to try and fit in properly this time, connect. The whole idea had always filled her with dread, but she'd do whatever it took to be with Xu...

And actually, now that they were here, she had to admit that it wasn't as scary or unpleasant as she'd thought it would be. Everyone was so happy and no-one seemed bothered about them walking arm in arm – people were just happy to be alive and free from all the hatred and violence of recent times. Her partner truly had worked miracles here...

"CITY VERY DIFFERENT FROM MEMORY. EVERYONE SMILING, EVERYONE HAPPY NOW. XU'S PEACE TREATY WELCOMED BY ALL. VERY PROUD" she finished, leaning in to kiss her lover.

Unexpectedly however, Xu recoiled away from her, a look of distress on her face suddenly. Shocked, Fujin took a step forward after her, wanting to reach out, but afraid she had done something terribly inappropriate without thinking again.

"SAID SOMETHING? DONE SOMETHING TO UPSET? CLUMSY... STUPID... SO SORRY!" Fujin stammered frantically.

At this Xu shook her head firmly and pressing firmly against her, leaned her forehead against hers: "No, no, – don't_ say_ things like that! Oh, I shouldn't have reacted like that, I'm sorry! You were being so sweet... It's just that I didn't do all this for you, I..."

Fujin flinched, unsure what to say to that, but was again cut off as Xu threw her hands to her mouth in shock and pulled her into an embrace, almost crushing her with the intensity, squeezing and stroking with abject apology.

"Oh my... what's the _matter_ with me? I'm _so_ sorry – that came out _all_ wrong! That's _not_ what I meant at all! I'd do anything for you, Jinny, _anything_. You do know that, don't you? Don't you?"

Leaning back, she hung around Fujin's neck, her voice full of earnestness. Fujin was completely lost and bewildered now, but was nevertheless greatly elevated to feel and hear her partner lavish such genuine affection on her. She nodded dumbly but happily.

"I just meant that all this..." (she indicated the city again) "...it isn't just me wearing long dresses for you again... "(Fujin was still in the dark – Xu's dress seemed fairly long to her..., but she nodded encouragingly anyway).

"... Oh, that doesn't make any sense to you either, does it?" Xu winced, evidently mortified with herself, "What I mean is, this isn't me showing off for you, okay? You don't need to be impressed with how..." (Xu looked away in deep embarrassment, before muttering quietly) "...how powerful a person I am... oh what am I _saying_? I sound like something awful, boasting!"

It finally began to dawn on Fujin what Xu was so upset about – she was embarrassed because she'd been complimented on her role in cementing the peace accords between Balamb and Galbadia. She was worried Fujin saw their date, coming here; as showing off what she'd achieved... She was brilliant, beautiful _and_ modest too – Fujin was afraid she was going to burst with pride.

However, after several further attempts at praise were similarly repulsed, Fujin found her tolerance for this beginning to wane. She was someone who valued people speaking their mind, telling it how it really was. Modesty was one thing, but it was completely unacceptable to her that Xu should feel the need to play down her accomplishments just for her benefit.

"BEING UNREASONABLE - DESERVE CREDIT. PEACE TREATY, GREAT PERSONAL ACCOMPLISHMENT!" she snapped with a huff of irritation. She had no intention of becoming a millstone, hanging around Xu's neck – she'd take the latter but not the former.

"Jinny, please– it's nothing, really!" Xu pleaded, motioning for her to lower her voice as people were starting to stare. "It wasn't just me anyway – there were dozens of diplomats and envoys; talks that I wasn't even involved in... I really didn't do that much!" she finished indignantly, as Fujin folded her arms in scandalised outrage.

Shaking her head in annoyance, Fujin cast about for an answer to Xu's impossible attitude on this - and there was just what she was looking for...

"YOU!" she snapped, pointing her finger at the girl as she passed close by. The girl (red headed and not much younger than them, from the look of it) stopped in her tracks, stunned by the abruptness of Fujin's command.

"Jinny, what are you doing?" Xu whispered, but Fujin motioned for her to wait, that she was handling this.

"I'm... sorry?" the girl stammered, looking behind her and around. "Are you... talking to me?"

"HERE" Fujin commanded, pointing in front of her. Xu tugged at her arm, but she pointedly did not look in her direction. After a brief hesitation, the girl paced forward, looking around her as did so (presumably to check there were plenty of witnesses about).

"Can... can I help you?" she managed, as she stepped forward.

Without answering, Fujin looked over at Xu. The girl (and Xu) both looked at her with confused glances. Snorting impatiently, Fujin took Xu gently by the shoulders and steered her in front of the girl. Xu tried weakly to resist, but allowed herself to be thus directed without too much complaint. She then held out her palm flat, as if presenting Xu to the girl.

"I'm sorry – I don't... understand" the girl managed, obviously nervous and wanting to get away.

Xu shook her head at Fujin with a pestered look, mouthing 'So rude!' chidingly at her, before turning back to the girl: "I'm so sorry about this, Miss. Me and my friend were just having a disagreement about... what is it? Are you alright?"

The girl was peering at Xu intently now: "I'm sorry. It's just... you look very familiar, actually. Have we met at all?"

Behind Xu's back, Fujin inclined her head towards the Garden... The Garden! Come on, you stupid girl - the Garden!

"Er... no, I don't believe we have..." Xu started, as the girl followed Fujin's gestures with a frown.

"OH MY GOOD..." The girl threw her hands up to her mouth, stifling a small scream as Fujin frantically shushed her with a slit throat motion. Xu shrank back in shock against Fujin and caught part of the motion. She inclined her head in weary recognition of what Fujin was up to. Fujin stared ahead, content she was in the right here.

"Oh – my – God!" the girl breathed, ignoring Xu's attempts to calm her. "Miss Xu? Balamb Garden's Miss Xu? It _is_ you; I can't believe this! I'm... I'm really standing here talking to you – I just can't believe it!" (Talking was perhaps rather generous, Fujin thought - the girl was squealing rather incomprehensibly). "I can't _believe_ I didn't recognise you - there are pictures of you _everywhere_! We're _so_ proud to have you all here, Headmistress! We thought this day would _never_ come – oh, you don't know how _happy_ we all are!"

Fujin smiled as warmly as she could, though she could live without the girl shaking Xu's hand in _quite_ such a friendly manner. The point had been proven – it was time for the girl to leave now...

"Could you... you're trying to keep a low profile, I understand... but could you sign this for me, please - just so my friends will believe me?" the girl stammered with stars well and truly in her eyes. She pushed a program of the week's festivities at Xu, before Fujin could shoo her off. Still, this did all help to prove her point...

"Oh... I don't think... I, er... I don't have a...oh... _thank you_!" Sarcasm dripped from Xu's words as she accepted the pen Fujin offered her in triumph. She looked as wild as a wasp, signing the program, but also seemed at least a little amused by it. Fujin hoped against hope that her partner took this in the right spirit.

"_Sir?"_

_Looking round from the sparkling fountain, Biggs was surprised to see his faithful old cohort marching up to him. Still the same smart march, like they were still in the military... it was funny, but whenever he saw Wedge, he still saw the uniform in his head._

"_Wedge, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least" he replied, noticing Wedge's hand twitch exactly as his had – the reflex to salute._

_Wedge shrugged and looked over his shoulder before answering: "I... I had some concerns_ _Sir..."_

"_No need for Sir, Wedge – we're civilians now, remember?" he interrupted._

"_Yes Sir!" Wedge replied with a grin. _

_Chuckling, he returned the smile: "Old habits… I'm guessing that's the problem with our young musician friend too, yes?" he asked in a more serious tone._

_Wedge nodded: "I think he was under the impression that he was the one watching out for me, Sir."_

"_And...?" Biggs asked, looking back at the fountain, watching the water fall sorrowfully, endlessly... "Did he think you could handle it – did this the 'maestro' think you up to the task?"_

"_I'll be fine, Sir. It's a bit... I'll be fine" Wedge answered, standing at attention._

_Biggs smiled and patted him on the shoulder – Wedge wasn't always the brightest bulb in socket, but he'd spotted that one easy enough...: "I know, I know; I'm sorry I even asked. I know it's hard though... being back here."_

_Wedge went silent for a moment, staring into the fountain also. "So… did you go? You said you might…."_

_Biggs nodded: "I went. Its right over in the corner – yours is at the far end, took me a while to find it… I'm sorry about that."_

_Wedge shrugged: "A Colonel gets a place in the front row, not many people visit a Private's grave..."_

"_A lifetime of service... and this is what we end up with" sighed Biggs. "Too ashamed to call us deserters, so we're made into heroes instead – we just have to put up with being dead is all..."_

_He shook his head sadly "But perhaps it's better like this - my father would turn in his grave if the truth came out..."_

_They fell silent for a while, before Wedge piped up: "I read this book… well it was a comic I suppose, but well anyway it said that the dead were the most pure hearted of us all – because all crimes are committed by the living." _

_He shrugged and forced a small laugh "So… even though we're dead to our country, we've at least got that going for us! I mean, we're fighting the good fight; that's all that counts in the end, right?"_

_He paused awkwardly, before plucking up the courage to ask the obvious question._

"_We… we are doing the right thing, aren't we, Sir?"_

"_Genaro's a fine lad – he knows what he's doing" Biggs replied firmly, aware that he had side-stepped the question somewhat. _

_Standing here, watching the water, everything seemed so peaceful. But it wasn't a soldier's place to question his superiors – even in death, duty remained._

"_Did you hear off him yet?" Wedge asked at length, sensing he would get no further reply to his first question."Why do you think Sir Deling's doing this – I mean going to see him now of all times?"_

"_That information is need to know" Biggs answered, smiling apologetically as Wedge turned to him with some indignation. "I think he's the one that needs to know" he explained."I think he's gone to see him to make sure he can do this - that it's the right thing to do."_

The girl was sobbing with such incredulous joy, she could no longer speak. She bowed, took a pace back, bowed again, then before Fujin could react, she had leapt forward, hugged Xu with one arm and run off, clutching her program tight to her chest.

Aghast, Fujin made to chase after her, but found herself restrained by Xu.

"LET – GO! _WON'T_ CALM DOWN! NOT FUNNY!" she shouted, as Xu shushed her and hugged her.

"Shh – it's your own fault for pulling something like that!" Xu soothed with a chiding tone. "Honestly, that was so rude of you! That poor girl..."

"POOR GIRL?" Fujin howled, "DECEITFUL! ABUSE OF TRUST!" she complained.

"She was excited!" Xu countered with a scolding tone in her voice. "Because you put her on the spot and made me out to be something I'm no..."

"NO!" Fujin snapped angrily, taking both of Xu's hands firmly and silencing her immediately with her sincerity. "STUNT UNCALLED FOR, RUDE, ILL-ADVISED..." she admitted, stroking a hand through Xu's hair. "BUT POINT PROVEN – XU IMPORTANT! PEOPLE RESPECT... DESERVES THEIR RESPECT!"

Xu hung her head slightly at this. A brief attempt to shake her head failed when she rubbed her cheek against Fujin's hand and softened under her loving caress.

"DURING WAR... CITY MUCH DIFFERENT" Fujin went on. "PEOPLE SCARED, OTHERS IN DENIAL... THE SORCERESS. BUT HAVE HOPE NOW – FROM XU. GIVEN THEM HOPE, JUST LIKE DID WITH ME" she finished, kissing Xu's hands, trying to catch her gaze. "DON'T WANT TO FIGHT... LOVE YOU – AND VERY PROUD OF YOU!"

Xu was silent for a moment before replying: "Does this mean you think I should have attended that dinner tonight?" she asked with stubborn coyness, looking up with a smile, though her eyes were shining. "If I'm _that_ important, shouldn't I be going to that, instead of skiving off to be with my girlfriend, and not even incognito?" she added, but in a way that suggested nothing could possibly dislodge her now, whatever Fujin said.

Fujin squeezed her tenderly and shrugged: "DONE SUCH HARD WORK - EARNED NIGHT OFF! ANYWAY, HAVE EXCUSE - KIDNAPPED BY JEALOUS GIRLFRIEND! "

From somewhere close by, a raucous sound of music and happy laughter drifted into earshot. Looking in its direction, they smiled in agreement and headed off towards it – the night was young, they were together and therefore they were happy... For now at least, nothing else much mattered or needed to matter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Twelve.**

"_I still don't really understand the point of all this, Sir. If you don't tell him what you expect of him..."_

"_He'll work it out" Genaro replied stubbornly into the mouthpiece, handing his sword to the clerk. "You know how it goes – my station brings certain obligations. Even a creature like him has to have his chance, and I have to be prepared to listen. There's too much at stake for this to be about one man's vengeance. But I'm not prompting him – if he's got something to say, it'll come out." _

"_But what if he doesn't understand? He might not know who you are or what this is all about!" the Colonel's voice insisted in crackling static. _

"_Then that's the way it goes - you only get one chance in this life..." Genaro answered bitterly , holding a hand up to the clerk. "I have to turn this in anyway... I'll contact you shortly." _

Reaching the end of the street, one of the huge inner city plazas stretched out before them. As they walked up, the music and happy cheers grew louder and louder, emanating they could now see, from an impressive open air dance floor that had been erected in the middle of the square. Amid a glare of spotlights and lamps strung overhead, people twirled and jigged merrily, the band playing with raucous enthusiasm.

Fujin looked over at Xu and saw she was grinning with delight to see so many people enjoying themselves. She was looking very pointedly at the dance floor with an expectant look on her face. Fujin's heart was pounding like her very own drum, but underneath the fear, she was excited too. She'd prepared for this... there was no need to panic...

The air felt electric with a feeling of... joy; there was no other way to explain it. People from Galbadia, Trabia, Balamb, even the odd Shumi could be seen getting its knees up! Fujin could almost feel it, a breeze pulling at them to join in – not of the kind she could summon, but the pull of life; a life that wanted the both of them.

"HAVE THIS DANCE?" she enquired with as much reverence as she could muster, holding out her hand.

Fujin could feel the happy energy in her partner's hand as she led her forward. She couldn't let her down. She could do this – she'd gone over it a thousand times... in her head. Apparently her nerves had showed however, as Xu stopped her at the edge of the dance floor, sliding an arm round her in concern.

"We'll just take a few turns" she called over the racket. "We can stop anytime if you feel uncomfortable – I might have to anyway, because of my side..." she offered, graciously giving Fujin a way out if she needed it.

Fujin's response was to nonchalantly unbutton her jacket and throw it on a side rail: "CONCERN SWEET BUT UNNECESSARY. DANCING SKILLS LEGENDARY – UNMATCHED PROWESS!" she insisted, standing aside politely to help her partner onto the dance floor.

As Xu glided past her, giggling at her formality and looking about in awe, Fujin swallowed hard, trying desperately not to panic. Arm so... leg movement forward and to the side... out... around...

_He wasn't moving a muscle, though the tension in his body was obvious. All these months incarcerated, but he'd clearly been taking care of himself. Not a trace of flab or excess weight anywhere... he was honed and ready. Eyes locked forward, he was staring ahead, straight through him. Not in challenge, but in studied ignorance of him. _

_And yet at any moment, the slightest wrong move and not even this glass would stop either of them... _

Joining in the crush of dancers, they took hold of each other and joined in as best they could. After some extremely clumsy false starts (thankfully taken in good humour by all), Fujin found to her great relief that enthusiasm was considered more valuable here than fine technique. Swaying and leaping this way and that, bumping and colliding, they were (like everyone else) hilariously bad... but that didn't matter in the slightest – Xu was clearly enjoying herself.

Enraptured by the happiness on Xu's face, Fujin felt herself let go for the first time in years, losing all track of what she was doing and just going with her instincts. To feel Xu brush against her, the press of her body and hear her cry with laughter as they messed up their moves yet again... Seeing all the people pointing with delight at them enjoying themselves so carefree... the music seemed to surround them all, knitting them together into the soul of the city.

Perhaps she should have just let it go – stayed in this moment. But she'd planned for this and a large part of her still believed in order and preparation. She should have ignored it, but she wasn't strong enough yet – she had to stick to her plan. A completely uncertain future was just too frightening right now.

"_Wow_! Hey, come and see this – it's _amazing_!"

Gasps rose from the crowd, accompanied by a cry of surprised delight from Xu. Throwing her to arm's length, drums pounding and trumpets blaring around them, Fujin had waited for a gap before making her move. Timed to perfection... just like always.

Pushing out gently, she sent Xu gliding back from her on a gust of wind, savouring the look of innocent amazement on her partner's face as she was assisted in executing a long, slow, graceful backwards skip. As Xu landed on a cushion of air facing her, she manipulated the air currents expertly, taking great care not to drop her. Huge applause sounded from around them.

But they were lost to each other now. Recovering from her initial shock, Xu looked about at where she was hovering inches above the ground, before meeting Fujin's eyes and nodding her willingness to play this game.

Her heart leaping at receiving her approval, Fujin looped an air current around her partner and snapping it back, launched her back towards her. She soared majestically through the air, Fujin moved in to catch her... and stopped her just inches away, almost but not quite touching. With the air from her fingertips gently but firmly supporting her however, it was just as if they were in physical contact. And she was so much more skilled with this than with using her body anyway.

_Suddenly, he reached up and pressed his palm against the glass. Just about reining himself in from the shock of this abrupt action, Genaro looked him in the eye... then pressed his own hand against the glass. His reflection was superimposed over Almasy's, so that his face seemed to acquire its own scar, ugly and hateful._

"_Maybe so..." he admitted, "...but if that's how I have to be to beat you, you can count on it." _

_A curling, cruel smile spread Almasy's face, just as an identical crazed grin seemed to erupt across his reflection's visage. _

"_In that case..." Seifer smirked," I'll be waiting for your call..."_

One hand drawing patterns in the air, the other maintaining and manipulating the existing currents, they waltzed around, eyes fixed on each other. Xu's face was so full of love, trusting completely that Fujin wouldn't hurt her. And though such a feat was incredibly difficult, especially with such fine manipulation needed (as Fujin didn't want to irritate Xu's waist injury), she felt so confident, like it was simply out of the realm of possibility that she should fail.

Finally she was ready – ready to show everyone what a precious treasure she had. With an extravagant twirl, she pushed up. Further gasps were heard as Xu was lifted with arms outstretched up over their heads. She hung there, gazing down at Fujin, like the angel she had always been, watching over her. Fujin blinked hard to make sure she knew – she did, of course. This was the happiest she had ever been; she'd been waiting all her life for this. She wanted everyone to know how wonderful her Xu was.

And then slowly she descended, coming back to her. It had to have a happy ending after all – she hated those tales where the lovers got separated! Pushing up she hopped on a current towards her lover, catching her lightly round the waist. Speechless with wonder, Xu just held Fujin, stroking her hair and running her palm lovingly across her cheek as they twirled languidly to the ground. As they landed in a hush of silence, Fujin felt hot and embarrassed suddenly under Xu's adoring gaze and shrugged with a smile to try and indicate it hadn't been anything that special...

But the crowd disagreed, exploding into a raucous storm of claps, cheers, stomps and calls. Looking about in alarm at all these people who had suddenly appeared, Fujin felt the need to explain herself, to try to make Xu understand she had done this for her – the last thing she wanted was to make a spectacle of herself!

She felt faint among all this clapping and calling; she couldn't believe she had just done that! Xu had a reputation to uphold – what would these people think and say when they found out? Swallowing hard and trying to breathe, she clung fast to Xu, unable to meet her gaze. Gently coaxing her out of her shell however, Xu lifted her face gently. She was beaming with such joy, clasping her hands in hers, unafraid of what people thought...

But then Xu took her by the shoulders, seemingly about to turn her about to receive the applause of the crowd. She was gripped with fresh panic, convinced as soon as turned around, the bubble would burst. The crowd would turn on her, Xu would vanish – she'd be alone again. But she was too drained from the spiritual and mental exertion, so relieved that it had worked and... so happy!

Xu cupped her hands to her face, ceasing her struggles with soft strokes and mouthed through the racket: "So proud of you! I love you!" grinning as she returned Fujin's compliment. She was proud of her! She... she... what was... that music?

Hearing the band start up again, she looked about in confusion, barely registering the echoing roar of the crowd. As she stumbled forward they seemed to melt away even as they surged forward to congratulate her. She felt a brief sensation of force pushing into her, but it... the music. It was... it had been playing when... the siege of Balamb. She could hear it again, the cries... the screams!

"Jin! Jinny, talk to me! What's the matter?! Please, give her some room! I'm with her, let me through!"

From somewhere far off, a horrific, wailing scream sounded. Dazed, Fujin looked down to see Xu was no longer with her and an icy terror took hold of her. Desperately, she tried to call out for her, but could find no voice - the music was boring into her skull, drowning everything out, pushing her lover away! Frantically, she grabbed for her but found only the burning air of the past, full of smoke and the stench of death. All around her, faces and bodies blocked her, muttering and exchanging glances.

"What's the matter with her?"

"She just stopped dead... pretty odd if you ask me..."

"No! No, please don't! Please don't kill me! _Please_!"

Pushing her hands to her face, she tried to compose herself, get control... get control...

"Is she having some kind of seizure? Should we get a doctor?"

"Let me _through_! Jinny, I'm here, give me your hand! Hey, let me go! She is _not_ dangerous..."

"Help me! Somebody help me! She's bleeding; please, just stop, don't do this to us... please stop..."

"MUSIC... STOP..." she stammered weakly, thrashing out with her hands, desperately trying to find Xu.

_Genaro stood, clenching his fists, trying to breathe. He felt sick inside, tainted... he wanted to take the chair and bludgeon him, wipe that sick smile off his face. It was a face that knew it had finally gotten what it wanted. It was the face of pure, crazed evil... _

_A tear rolled down his cheek as he focused on Almasy's recently vacated chair... anything to avoid his own terrible reflection._

People were pressing in, their faces grotesque with looks of concern, pity, fear, contempt. Pressing and barging into her... Xu...where was Xu?! She tried to call for her, but couldn't find any breath. She felt she was choking on the smoke, the taste of blood in her mouth.

"She's crazy! Get her out of here!"

"No, leave her alone! She's scared – you're frightening her! Get _off_ of me – she's my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, leave her alone – she might be ill. Are you alright, ma'am! Can you hear me?"

"I'm not going to tell you again – I'm an official representative of Garden! _Let – me - through! _"

"Home again, home again... Didn't I promise you the greatest adventure of your lives, guys?! Come out Squall – you're not so tough now are you?! Guys – where are you going?! The fun's just getting started...!"

A moment's lapse had been all it took – she could still hear the screams, see the blood. An image of Xu lying in a pool of blood flashed before her eyes. What if she... she had to get away in case... she had to get away!

"_Oh, I'm sorry to intrude sir – I thought someone else was in here."_

"_I often get that. Now you are here though, another bottle of Trabia '87 would hit the spot."_

"_As you wish, Sir. Hmm, there seems to be some commotion down there – would you like to come inside? Disgraceful... and that song they were just playing was so beautiful too..."_

"_Yes... yes it was. I went off for a few years, but I think I rather like it again now..."_

"EXTREMELY RARE... WHERE...?" she asked, turning the small device over in her palm, marvelling at how small, yet intricately worked it was. Feeling Xu constrict slightly firmer around her as she spoke, she looked up at her partner's guilt stricken face.

"NOT ANGRY- HAPPY!" she reassured her partner, sighing peacefully as Xu hugged her anew.

"I took it from the confiscatory" Xu explained at last, stroking her hand over Fujin's and rolling the device about in her palm. "You know about the Trepies - Quis' fan club, right? Well, they have ex-members everywhere...and you know what they say about the Trepies – they never really leave!"

She smiled at this, but even Fujin's feeble social skills told her that her partner was deeply ashamed of herself. She nuzzled against her in reassuring support, urging her to go on.

"So anyway, they used to use these trackers to keep tabs on 'undesirables', see? You know, make sure certain people weren't bothering Quis or trying to ask her out, that sort of thing... That is, until she and Headmaster Cid made them hand them all over, anyway!" she finished, with a slight chuckle that died in her throat.

Xu looked down at her with obvious shame: "I, er... I know what it looks like – your crazy stalker girlfriend keeping electronic surveillance on you... But you're too precious to me, for me to take any chances, 'Jin. I had to know if anything did happen, I'd be able to find you."

She delivered this last part with with a note of 'And I was right, wasn't I?' defiance in her voice. This soon faded however, replaced once again with geniune guilt and contrition.

"I wanted to tell you, really I did... but I didn't want you to worry" she explained. "I wanted you to enjoy yourself tonight... I mean, it's not like it picks up sound or anything, just your location and... Oh, listen to me - I sound just like one of the Trepies, don't I? I'm one of those psycho girlfriends that you read about…"

Fujin giggled and consoled her poor, guilt stricken partner, kissing her hand with greatest affection: "TREPIES VERY... COMMITTED. THAT XU FEELS LIKE THEM ABOUT ME... HONOURED!" she replied.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then burst into a fit of giggling. Xu leaned down over her, tucking her in close; Fujin clinging tightly to her, showing she meant every word.

"I'm just so glad I got you back. Don't scare me like that again..." Xu whispered.

As they embraced, Fujin could feel the tension falling away in both of them. She was tired and aching, Xu's feet were blackened and bruised from running barefoot through the city after her; they were perched unceremoniously on a park bench of all places... But despite all this, everything just seemed so right with the world now.

"_Did he say anything? Sir, can you hear me? Is this thing working?"_

Of course, she should indeed be shouting herself hoarse at Xu for planting the device on her; taking such liberties with her trust etc. But she couldn't, because she honestly didn't feel angry in the slightest – she felt loved.

Knowing that someone cared so much about her to want that level of security... Despite everything that was going on, Xu's only concern had been for her safety. And besides, she couldn't help but be impressed - Xu was like a sorceress; always something new and incredible to show her.

"CRAZY STALKING GIRLFRIEND FORGIVEN!" she declared with mock severity, after they had composed themselves. After another loving embrace, she settled down in her partner's arms, gazing idly at the nearby fountain.

A truly magnificent specimen, it sprinkled glittering water in glorious, dazzling sheets, pulsing and radiant in the moonlight. It was a breathtaking sight... but it seemed so lonely here on its own. Thinking of the solitude that her flight could easily have sent her back to, Fujin couldn't suppress a shiver.

"Are you cold?" Xu asked with concern. "We should get up from here..."

Fujin shook her head and leaned down against her, pinning her in place to indicate she wanted to stay a bit longer. Everything was so simple here... she was scared of leaving it behind. But that was just more cowardice, she realized with a pang of guilt - she had to face up to what she'd put Xu through, try and explain it to her...

"SO, SO SORRY" she started, rolling to lie on her back in Xu's lap.

Xu shook her head in dismay and tried to cut her off, making soothing noises and stroking her hair. Her partner was always so understanding, but she deserved an explanation.

"HEARD MUSIC... PANICKED... RAN" was all she could manage, however. Touching a hand to Xu's face, she felt like an utter disgrace to her partner.

"Shh... It's _okay!_" Xu soothed, cradling her and stroking her. "Whatever it was, you're safe now. Don't rush it, baby - you can tell me when you're ready."

"_SURE_ YOU ARE WELL?" Fujin asked again miserably, rubbing Xu's side gently with concern.

"It's okay – just a bit of an ache, I told you" Xu replied, head resting against Fujin's, arching protectively over her as she cuddled her. "Never mind about me though; are you feeling better now?"

Xu shamed her with her patience and consideration. It made Fujin wince to think she had made her wounded partner run all over the city, chasing after her. She'd hurt her and humiliated her in front of the people of the city... a fine girlfriend she was turning out to be!

With these thoughts weighing on her mind, she nodded sadly, before blurting out: "IDIOT FOR RUNNING... WORRIED YOU... SO STUPID!"

Xu constricted about her rather sharply at this: "Hey, that's enough of that! We both knew this wasn't going to be easy. It's as much my fault as anyone's - I shouldn't have let you push yourself so hard."

"NO! ARE BLAMELESS! TAKE SOLE RESPONSIBILITY!" Fujin insisted firmly, trying to sit up.

Xu attempted to placate her, as she squirmed: "Will you… calm… Baby, you're being much too hard on yourself! You were _wonderful_ tonight - you have nothing to be ashamed about!" she insisted, cradling her in her arms. "But me… well, you were right about me - I _have_ been standing off, not fulfilling my responsibilities..."

Fujin shook her head wildly at this, renewing her efforts to sit up: "NO! DID NOT MEAN... WAS NOT COMPLAINING ABOUT US! WAS NOT COMPLAINING AT ALL! ONLY WANTED XU TO TAKE CREDIT SHE DESERVES!"

Struggling up, she turned angrily to Xu, raging and complaining at her partner's comments about herself. Shaking her head in apology, Xu grabbed her hands and massaged them softly.

"Hey, hey; calm down! It's okay – I know that's all you meant… But the truth is that I _have_ been standing back..." she admitted sadly. "Jinny, your happiness is everything to me. I look at everything you've been through and all I can think of is holding you and making sure nothing ever hurts you again."

Saying this, Xu laced her fingers lovingly through hers.

"But baby, I get so scared that you think I'm smothering you. I've tried to give you space… didn't want to push things too fast. I didn't want to… well I didn't want to appear like I did just now! Tracking devices indeed!" she lamented, sounding thoroughly disgusted with herself.

Faced with this despair in her partner, Fujin forgot all her indignation. She pressed Xu's hand to her cheek, desperate to show her partner that she had no complaints over her conduct. She had to reassure her that it was okay to take charge of their relationship.

"XU'S CONCERNS UNWARRANTED" she insisted. "YOU CARE – ALL THAT MATTERS TO ME!"

Getting all this off their chests like this was very cathartic, but very tiring also. With greater understanding of what the other wanted and was hoping for, they allowed themselves a break to just enjoy being together. Listening to the rushing of the fountain, they pawed at each other wearily but happily. With all that happened over the previous year, they both knew that they couldn't take moments like this for granted.

"I, ah… this is going to sound awful, but this really is all like a dream to me," Xu managed eventually, stroking her hand so tenderly against her cheek, she could think of no time it hadn't been thus. "I don't care if it sounds clichéd - it's the second chance that I never thought I... _we'd_ have" she continued.

Sensing that Xu was feeling nervous again, Fujin sat in as close as she could to her partner, leg hitched up so she could sit facing her properly.

"When we were training to be SEEDS... all that time, I knew you were the one, I _knew_" Xu insisted. "Your first day there, we met; do you remember?"

"REMEMBER - BUMPED INTO, KNOCKED YOU OVER..." Fujin nodded, flushing red with embarrassment. Xu just giggled however and kissed her on the forehead. "WOULD ORDINARILY LEAVE PERSON LYING... BUT FELT SO GUILTY FOR HURTING YOU."

"Oh you were so charming and kind - I couldn't wait to see you again after that!" Xu recalled with an affectionate smile. "We were split up into separate classes most of the time though, so I was always having to drag Quis all over the place, trying to bump into you - without it looking odd, you know?"

Her voice was so far away now, lost in the past. "Of course, you had Seifer and Raijin by that time... I used to be _so_ jealous of them" Xu breathed, her voice heavy with nostalgic, sorrowful regret.

"DID NOT KNOW WHO I WAS, WHAT I WANTED..." Fujin explained, running her hands apologetically along Xu's arms. "LOVED BEING WITH YOU, BUT SO CONFUSED. SEIFER AND RAIJIN – FAMILY. WAS COMFORTABLE WITH THEM; KNEW WHERE I WAS..." she explained.

Xu nodded sadly: "I know... but it used to really get to me, seeing you with them. They had this gang thing going on and I was just such a... a golden girl. I loved the structure of school; the tests and the targets. Having all that helped take my mind off what to do about you... well, a little anyway!"

She hung her head suddenly, looking at the fountain, no longer making eye contact: "But it's much harder being at the top. I didn't understand that until I made Prefect. That was… that was when I decided to try and win you back from them..."

Fujin stared at her curiously – what was that she was saying? Xu continued to look away, staring off into the falling water, her eyes sparkling with an old pain.

"Prefects get to help make the scheduling, you see?" she said in a low, shamed voice. "It wasn't an accident you had so many tutorials with me, took the SEED test with me. I wanted you close, away from them - but it didn't work…"

Fujin looked at her in shocked surprise. Xu had done all that for her?! Xu looked back, stroking her arms and hair urgently, seemingly afraid that Fujin may be angry at this revelation. She quickly assured her that this was not the case - not in the slightest!

"WENT TO SUCH TROUBLE? HAD NO IDEA!" she stammered, unable to quite believe it - it was still such a new and outrageous suggestion to her to think that anyone cared for her in that way, let alone Xu.

"BUT XU IS INCORRECT... PLAN DID WORK - HAD STARTED TO CARE GREATLY ABOUT YOU!" she managed to respond at length.

This was true, although she'd been far too confused back then to know what it had all meant. She always known that she greatly valued being with Xu; she'd just needed that extra shove to put the pieces together. She quietly lamented that Xu hadn't given her that shove back then... but it was as much her fault. Xu had after all given them the chance to be together, had opened the door...

She cursed herself for not seizing such an opportunity - if she'd _only_ interrogated her feelings back then… made herself see it. How much more time could they have had? How much of the sadness and horror could have been prevented?

"SHOULD HAVE BEEN BRAVER!" she lamented, as Xu was taking in this new information. "WAS CONFUSED... THOUGHT... ALL IN MY HEAD MAYBE; MIGHT HAVE MISUNDERSTOOD XU'S INTENTIONS... DIDN'T UNDERSTAND" she finished miserably.

Seized with anger over her social incompetence, she slammed her fist into the back of the bench to Xu's considerable alarm: "SHOULD HAVE... WISH SO HARD I HAD..."

"Stop that – you'll hurt yourself!" Xu cried, restraining her from further violence by pulling her into a comforting embrace. Fujin accepted her partner's attentions gratefully, even if she still felt like such an utterly ignorant creature.

"It's – not - your - fault!" insisted Xu. "I waited too long. We'd grown so close... I was _terrified _of losing that." She nuzzled and kissed her hair, speaking in a strained voice at the pain of the memory: "I'd planned to ask you out at the graduation dinner. But then Seifer and Raijin failed their SEED exam and you..."

"WITHDREW RESULTS... TO STAY WITH THEM..." Fujin finished, flopping wearily down to sit leaning against Xu in her arms again. She understood it all finally, the full misery of missed chances and tragic errors in judgment…

"AFTER THAT, WOULDN'T SPEAK TO ME. PASSED ME IN CORRIDORS... THOUGHT YOU MUST BE ANGRY, LET DOWN..."

"Oh, as if I cared about the _exam_!" Xu clucked irritably, clinging possessively around her stomach and waist. There was a definite note of awkward shame in her voice however as she admitted: "I guess I felt like you'd chosen them – Seifer and Raijin - over me... It was always so easy for me to think you wouldn't want me. And I just couldn't handle thinking that you didn't care about me, the way I did for you..."

Fujin looked back and rubbed against her partner with loving insistence, mortified that she could ever think such things. She took firm hold of Xu's encircling arms, stroking and caressing them. They were pressing so tightly to each other now – each terrified of letting go; now they finally were together, where they'd always belonged.

"OF COURSE CARED FOR YOU! WHEN XU STOPPED SPEAKING – DESOLATION!" Fujin stated defiantly. "MISSED YOU SO MUCH! BUT DIDN'T... COULDN'T IMAGINE..." Her hand twitched as she contemplated punching the bench in anger again.

The city seemed deserted now as they clung to each other in the cool night air. There was just the two of them, alone with the truth at last...

"I was a fool… I pushed you away, because of a choice I never should have asked you to make…" Xu rebuked herself sorrowfully, rocking her slowly with gentlest care in her arms, before choking back a bitter laugh. "Well actually, I didn't even tell you that there _was_ a choice to be made... I just punished you for making the 'wrong' one!"

Fujin nudged her crossly; Xu was being far too hard on herself – there had been a lack of communication and courage on both their parts. Still, she couldn't help but think… what if Xu _had_ told her, had given her such an ultimatum? Raijin and Seifer were the only proper family she had ever had, worthy of the name. If she _had_ known, could she have chosen between Xu and them?

"I was a disgrace" Xu finished sadly. "I tried to separate you from your friends, I pushed you away and I wasn't there when you needed me most – I failed you..."

Now she was going too far... Fujin sat up, turning to look at her partner sternly, unable to bear hearing Xu talk about herself so, any further. "NO – ENOUGH! EYES WERE OPEN – WHAT HAPPENED, NOT XU'S FAULT! FUJIN, RAIJIN, SEIFER – BLAME IS OURS!" she insisted.

Xu shook her head wearily: "Jinny, we belong together – I should have made sure of that. We had no business being apart this long, no business at all!" Reaching out with her free hand, she stroked Fujin's hair, before cupping it to her cheek. "You were in trouble and where was I? What if Quis and the others hadn't been around? I'd have lost you for good..."

Reaching down, she threaded her fingers through Fujin's and lifted them up to kiss them softly, but earnestly. "Us being here, out on a date... I dreamed about this for so long. When I heard you were coming back to me, my feet didn't touch the ground! I _swore_ that this time, things would be different."

She fixed Fujin with a look of determination: "I don't want to lose you again, Jinny. I want to protect you… look after you. I just can't bear the thought of smothering you..."

"ARE NOT - XU'S SUPPORT, EVERYTHING!" Fujin insisted. "AT DANCE TONIGHT, TERRIFIED – AWFUL MEMORIES, PAIN, GUILT... BUT XU CAME AND FOUND... SAVED AGAIN!"

She couldn't contain herself anymore; Xu had given her the shove she needed before – it was time to return the favour. "AM YOURS! – WHEN WILL XU UNDERSTAND?!" she cried passionately. It was the truth – the sooner they accepted it, the better for both of them.

Xu shook her head stubbornly however and tried to free herself. "Jinny, you don't have to... We don't need to do it like that!" she argued. "We're doing fine as we are; we just need to work on it a bit is all! I mean I… I _ruined _us first time round, before we even got started! And now I'm checking up on your files, planting tracking devices on you! _How_ you can say that makes me responsible enough to..."

That did it – it was the final straw! Without waiting for any more, Fujin leapt forward and kissed her, deeply and passionately. A brief muffled protest from Xu soon faded as she suddenly pushed back with the force of her own love. Possessed of such raw, powerful emotion, she quickly overwhelmed Fujin's kiss and took command. Just as Fujin felt she would melt under this sensual counter-assault however, Xu pulled back, a look of confusion and guilt on her face.

Fujin sobbed in frustration – she was still holding back! With insolent defiance, she tried again, but Xu shied away. Undeterred, Fujin moved for a third attempt, but Xu rounded on her:

"Stop! It can't just be about what I want!" Xu protested. "You're stronger than you think – you don't need me to take charge of you like that."

"NOT NEED – WANT!" Fujin interrupted. "XU WANTS SAME – ADMIT!" she challenged.

Xu tried to look away, but Fujin caught her gaze: "ADMIT!" she pleaded again. Why was Xu fighting this, when they both wanted it?

Xu hesitated – she seemed to nod slightly, before she blurted: "I... no! We're _partners!_ With all I've done, what gives me the right to..."

"HAVE EVERY RIGHT - AM YOURS!" Fujin repeated hotly. "BOTH MADE MISTAKES IN PAST! BUT TOGETHER NOW - ALL THAT MATTERS!" she declared, rubbing a hand along her partner's arm. "FEEL SAFE, LOVED – XU RESPONSIBLE!" She closed her eyes – this was it... "SCARED WITHOUT YOU – REQUEST… _DEMAND_ XU LOOKS AFTER!"

Saying this, she thrust herself into Xu's arms and cuddled up to her before she could protest. Utter silence followed. Fujin lay still, trying desperately to control her wildly pounding heart. Had she overdone it? Xu hadn't made a sound or moved a muscle – was she shocked, outraged?

Fujin wished she'd stroke her hair or cuddle her or something... anything to let her know how she was feeling. She just wanted things cleared up – Xu wanted to take care of her and she wanted her to... what was wrong with admitting that?

"_Sir please, if you can hear me, please respond. Mathias... well, he got drunk and provoked the Fujin girl. Played her some music he knew would set her off or something... I don't think our plans are seriously compromised but you have to talk to him. Sir, we need your orders – are we on?!"_

With a sudden movement, Xu disentangled herself, lifting Fujin slightly and rising from the bench. Desperately alarmed, Fujin sat up, her stomach turning to ice. This couldn't be happening! She had to think of something... she had to stop...

As she started to rise, babbling incoherent apologies however, Xu's hand appeared in front of her face. Looking up, she saw her partner standing over her, offering her hand with an expression of such proud, loving determination. She reached out, lost in euphoric relief.

Xu pulled her up and swung her about into an extravagant sweeping kiss. The world obliterated and time fled as her partner became all she could see or feel... She felt wrapped in pure love, shielded and protected from any and all harm. The memories of the awful past were forgotten, eclipsed with this glorious feeling. She had no idea how much time had passed when she finally regained her senses.

Her arms circled gently but protectively around Fujin's waist, Xu was watching her with an expression of polite and affectionate wonder. Fujin likewise felt completely paralysed, able to do little but simply return her partner's gaze of mute adoration. It was like a huge weight had been taken off their shoulders.

Finally, Xu made to speak, but her mouth spread into a delighted grin and she hung her head in embarrassed joy. Fujin leant in to touch her forehead gently against hers, her arms ringed tenderly about her partner. Xu responded to this, pressing against her and firming her hold. They were both shaking with nervous excitement – their bodies yearning to get ever closer, to be as one.

"And you're sure? Really?" Xu asked quietly, squeezing her slightly to show there was only one acceptable answer.

"REALLY!" Fujin replied joyously.

Xu lunged forward, kissing her deeply on the forehead. Fujin closed her eyes, welcoming her partner's kiss as it washed through her, comforting her and claiming her. Leaning back, Xu bit back a sob of overjoyed relief, tears rolling down her face. Slowly and reverently, she took Fujin's hands in her own and held them to her lips, kissing them softly. Fujin felt her body numb as Xu's warm breath slid through her fingers, cooling the warm tears splashing silently across them.

"Then with your permission thus given…" Xu breathed, "…I hereby take you in hand, to love and protect, forever and ever." Fujin blinked hard, tears flowing fast from her own eyes now. She tried to speak, but could find no words. Xu placed her finger against Fujin's lips, shushing her quietly and relieving her from her awkward obligation to speak. Lifting the hair from Fujin's eyes with studious care, she wiped her tears away with such delicate, patient care. She looked so serene and content…

"Shh, don't cry! There's no need for you to worry about anything anymore" she whispered. "I'll be taking care of both of us from now on, okay?" Replacing Fujin's arms around her waist, she smiled with proud courage – a defiant smile that said they were going to make it this time!

They leaned together, embracing deeply. Finally it was all clicking into place. Clasping her tightly, Xu rubbed her cheek slowly and passionately against hers.

"I love you, so, so much!" she murmured, trembling with the effort to remain strong.

Fujin fought to find the right words… 'I love you' didn't even begin to cover it! She felt… oh, she didn't know how to explain it - it was just too perfect... and it was real; it was actually real! Shaking her head angrily that she couldn't articulate her feelings, she received a consoling squeeze.

"It's okay; I know…" Xu assured her. "Don't worry yourself about it, just relax… we've got all the time in the world now…"

Fujin clung to her partner, wanting to relax into her arms, never to rise. But Xu deserved more from her – she had a responsibility not to be a burden to her and that started right now. Somehow, she had to tell her partner how much this meant to her.

Nuzzling against Xu's cheek, she tried to explain it to her partner, how complete she felt at last: "NEVER FELT SMOTHERED BY XU – FEEL..." She took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax her voice, to show her lover what strength she gave her.

"I... I feel loved... and... and special. All because of you, Xu..."

Xu seemed momentarily lost for words, caught between a sigh of relief and a delighted cry of pride at Fujin's words. "I... oh that's so sweet; what are you trying to do to me, make me cry again?! Come here..."

She leaned her forehead gently against hers again, her arms about her shoulders and neck. "Just don't ever feel you need to suffer alone again, okay? Your problems are my problems." Xu whispered earnestly. "And don't worry about causing me trouble – you're exactly the kind of trouble I want!"

They were rapidly becoming in danger of remaining here in silent adoration forever, until Xu finally piped up. "So basically, leave everything to me, but if you feel that I'm out of line... I expect you to stand up to me. Is that clear, young lady?!" she asked, waving her finger with mock severity.

Giggling happily, they swung contentedly in each other's arms. With a shiver, she felt Xu's heart beating against hers, her hair tickling her neck... Where did they go from here? She couldn't wait to find out: the things they'd see together, say together, all the times they would share like this...

She wanted it all now, she mused with nervous ecstasy: she didn't want to have to wait – they'd lost enough time already. She wanted it all _now_!

"Are you feeling okay?" Xu asked, peering at her in concern.

Fujin nodded happily. "HUNGRY...!" she answered.

"_I hear you Colonel. I am returning now. Monitor the situation as planned and have Mathias sent to meet me when I arrive. I'm ready..._

_And Colonel... you have a green light. Repeat, you have the go."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

"Jinny? Are you okay back there? Do you need a hand with it?" Xu called, trying to balance her concern with a desire not to be too pushy.

"MUST NOT COME YET!" Fujin replied, her voice a little flustered. "AM... FINE! FIRST TIME... WEARING..."

Xu nodded mutely, clutching hold of the curtain tightly in both hands. Jinny would be fine – her partner could do this easy, she told herself. She was worrying over nothing she decided; it was probably just because she couldn't see her girl, right now.

"Oh, did you put your clothes together - we don't want them getting lost" she reminded her partner, kneading the curtain fabric between her fingers, burning up inside with excited expectation. She couldn't wait...

A soft thump suddenly sounded out nearby and... what was going on? Was that...?

"Ahhh!"

Her cry of alarm rang out in the air, as Fujin suddenly poked her head out from behind the shop curtain. Regaining her senses mid-scream, she found her partner's arm sticking out also and squeezed it in a gentle but chastising way, looking away as she felt herself blush red.

"Oh my... don't do that! Just give me a moment!" she giggled with embarrassment.

Looking up, she saw Fujin had a look of complete horror on her face; her hands were half cupped to her mouth, half reaching out for her. Xu recognised this as the prelude to one of her partner's avalanches of guilt-ridden apologies...

"GAVE NO WARNING... ALARM NOT INTENDED... SINCERE REGRET!" Fujin stammered, pawing pathetically at her.

"Ohh, baby; it's okay! I..."

Her sing-songing voice trailed off as her senses fully returned and she saw her partner properly.

"... What's... Jinny! What's all this... your hair's soaking wet!" she cried.

Bewildered, she moved forward to inspect further, but Fujin slid back nervously. Utterly confused, but wanting to put her girl at ease, Xu smiled with tender concern and gently tried again. Fujin appeared pacified at this and inched forward, leaning her head to allow Xu to examine her hair. It was indeed drenched with water and she was dripping everywhere on the curtain and floor.

"Oh... baby, what have you been up to?" she tutted. "Come out here so I can... what's wrong?"

Fujin had pulled back stubbornly: "NOT YET READY! BROUGHT CLOTHES AS ASKED" she replied, reaching back and producing a plastic bag from behind the curtain.

"Not ready...? 'Jin, have you got anything on back there?!" Xu gasped, looking around the shop in shock – mercifully, it was still empty.

Fujin shrugged: "WAS INTERUPPTED... HAVE _SOMETHING_ ON!" she assured her with a grin.

Fujin still refused to come fully into the room, staying with only her head and hands visible... It was no wonder she hadn't heard her girl approaching if she was... Blinking, she banished that thought quickly... fairly quickly anyway. They were partners after all – it was okay to think such things...

"Well... okay, but that doesn't explain this!" she managed at last, feeling Fujin's soaking hair and forcing herself to concentrate. "What have you been _doing _– you're only supposed to be trying on a new outfit!"

"ATTENDANT GAVE PERMISSION. WANTED FULL EFFECT... TAKING TOO LONG? XU CROSS?" Fujin asked, her head dropping in disgrace.

Xu set the bag down and lifted her partner's head up, tapping a kiss on her forehead and lips.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry!" she soothed. "You go right ahead – take all the time you want, alright? We're in no hurry. Really, go on, it's okay... scoot!"

Fujin smiled in relief and rubbed gently against Xu's hands where she was stroking her face. "WILL HURRY – XU WILL NOT EVEN MISS!" she assured her.

And with that, she made as if to withdraw, but stopped suddenly as if lost in thought. Xu frowned with concern and moved to ask her what was the matter...

"_Hey!_"

She cried out again, but in surprised delight this time, as Fujin suddenly flicked her head at her, sending a shower of droplets from her hair flying all over her. With mock outrage, Xu swatted her impishly grinning partner back behind the curtain and heard her scamper away to the dressing rooms.

"DO NOT FOLLOW! WILL SPOIL SURPRISE!" Fujin called happily.

"Well just you dry that hair!" Xu called after her. "You'll catch your death of cold!" she clucked, astonished at how good it felt to be so concerned over even such trivial matters where her partner was concerned.

She felt such a huge rush of affection at her partner's mischief, she found herself having to fight mightily to restrain herself from racing after her in playful pursuit. Feeling hot and bothered with desire, she swung about and pressed her hands to her face, trying to calm down.

It was hard though – she couldn't believe the... joy she felt right now. Seeing Fujin so relaxed and happy, being here with her at the start of a new era of peace between the nations... it was all too perfect. Maybe that's why she felt such a need to keep her in sight – to be sure it _was_ real. Things like this happened in books and plays, not real-life...

Taking deep breaths, she tried to contain the wild ecstasy coursing through her. Her whole body was tingling; she felt somewhere between soaring into the air and collapsing into a shivering heap, out of that sheer _need_ to be with her partner, to hold her and fuss over her...

Unable to contain herself, she took up the bag with Fujin's clothes and danced merrily about the shop, twirling in extravagant, blissful turns, recalling how wonderful their dance had been earlier. She never wanted this feeling to go away, and it was only going to get better, just as soon as Jin came through that curtain... Quis had been right – the anticipation was the sweetest form of torture...

She let out a huge, satisfied sigh, clutching Fujin's bag to her chest; a poor substitute for her girl, but better than being completely apart from her – such a thing was unthinkable now.

"A night of miracles..."

The sudden voice caused her to cry out in surprise once again, almost tipping the contents of the bag all over the floor. Seized with a sudden fear, she frantically adjusted her grip on the bag to stop anything from falling out, as if in that instant, it actually was her girl in her arms.

This accomplished and holding the bag firmly against her, she looked over at the counter. The voice had come from behind the counter, she was sure... but there was no-one there. And now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen a single attendant since they came in...

Cautiously, she walked up to inspect the counter. It was constructed of an old dark wood, polished to a magnificent sheen. In its lustrous surface, the light from the overhead lamps glowed magically, as if sunk into the wood. It gave off a certain ethereal, otherworldly feeling... Seeing herself darkly reflected, she was struck again by how lonely she felt without her girl...

Pushing such thoughts away, she stood up on her toes, trying to see if anyone was hiding behind the counter. Satisfied there was no-one there, she looked about the rest of the store - the voice must have come from somewhere!

As she investigated however, she found herself fascinated by this quaint little shop. Everything seemed so old in here: the furnishings and carpets etc. Many of the clothes horses sported fashions that had gone out decades ago at least – who would have use for such old relics? Still, the idea of her and Jin in such old getup wasn't entirely without appeal...

There were barely any examples of anything modern, and it was so quiet compared to the bustle outside. The windows were intricately frosted, making the passersby seem ghostlike, their voices distant. It was a strange atmosphere to be sure... and rather unnerving, now she thought about it - perhaps a little _too_ isolated...

She realised she'd never seen this place before today or even heard anyone mention it, but then she hadn't visited the city proper all that much so... And yet, it was strange that there was no-one in here shopping or even browsing, no attendants on duty... but then again, Jin had seen one, hadn't she? Yes, that was probably it – they must be in the back, helping her. She was just being silly... but maybe she would just check.

Opening her mouth to call out, she suddenly heard a shuffling and a series of clunks and bumps coming from a door standing ajar some way along the counter. Someone was back there... odd that she'd missed the door before though...

Straining her ears, it sounded like just one person, sorting through something perhaps? With relief she also caught the nearby splash of water and her girl's voice humming merrily to herself in the back. She was okay...

Feeling a little foolish and over-protective, she walked back over to the counter and peering through the door, saw what looked like a dusty old storeroom. All she could see from this angle was a few shelves stacked with fabrics and boxes, however.

The noises sounded like they were coming from somewhere just behind the door; a view supported by shadows flitting across the crack where the door met the frame. It sounded like whoever it was, was in the process of stocking the shelves.

Deciding to take the initiative, Xu cleared her throat: "Er... hello?"

The sounds stopped and the shadows moved slightly, indicating the figure had turned in her direction. As the seconds rolled on, Xu wondered if she should say something further when a female voice of surprising clarity and warmth suddenly replied.

"Can I help you, Miss? Don't you have everything you need already?"

Xu frowned – that was a rather odd thing to say, or an odd way of saying it anyway. She noticed that in the far corner of the storeroom, an old dress mirror stood, cloth draped over most of its surface. That was a shame – if the cloth was moved, she could have seen the figure... which seemed strangely important to her for some reason, she realised.

"I'm afraid I'm rather busy at the moment" the voice continued. "Can you manage by yourself for a bit, whilst I see to this...?"

Xu glanced over – had the figure seen her looking at the mirror; guessed somehow? Superficially this was all quite ordinary, but still... she couldn't help but feel there was more than met the eye here – or refused to meet the eye...

"Er... yes, yes I'm fine, thank you. Um... I... look, I just wanted to say, to apologise really..." she began, not really knowing what she was saying. She just felt she shouldn't let this conversation end yet... she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Apologise? For what?" asked the voice with a definite note of interest.

Xu found she was scrutinising the room, mirror and door intently now. She wasn't sure if she was worried or just curious. She felt sort of like she had in Quis' classroom – on her best behaviour...

"For us, me and my partner, I mean. I guess you saw me leaping around just then. And my girl... well, she assured me that you gave her permission to use the water? I mean, we're both a little... er, excited at the moment, with the celebrations and all, so if we've caused any commotion or acted improperly..."

The figure slotted something into a shelf nearby and sighed lightly, but with an obvious note of affection. "Are you happy?" she asked suddenly.

Xu was caught off guard somewhat by this: "Am I... how do you mean?"

The figure turned to face her again: "Happy? Here, now, with her?"

"I... _we're_ very happy – very happy indeed..." Xu replied, confused by the question, but a smile of contentment forming on her face as she pondered this incredible fact.

"Then there's nothing to apologise for" the figure commented warmly. "You're entitled to this happiness – I know how much you care for people, but it doesn't always have to be about others. Take your own advice and 'go right ahead!'" she finished merrily.

Xu's mouth dropped open – who _was_ this woman? Did she really know as much as she seemed to about them? And why did she care so much about them (and Xu was absolutely sure now that this figure _did_ care - and very strongly at that). Under the circumstances, she decided to try a direct approach.

"Please, I... I don't mean to sound rude, really I don't" she began. "But can I ask... do you know my girl... or me? You seem to know quite a bit about us... and Jinny seems so free and relaxed here... Are you two friends or something?"

Realising how that sounded, she added quickly "Oh, not that I think... well, it'd be none of my business anyway if you are, were, at one time or... ah, what I... what I _meant_ was..."

"I only met her the once" the voice replied with calm bemusement. If she had taken offence at Xu's clumsy enquiries, she gave no sign of it. "About a year ago, she came in, during the time of Sorceress Edea."

Xu swallowed hard and checked Fujin hadn't returned. She didn't want to give the appearance of gossiping. This was of great interest to her however: "Really? Why would she have needed to come into this kind of dress shop back then? How did she seem - was she okay?" The concern was plainly evident in her voice.

She had the distinct impression the figure was beaming at her: "She needed a replacement for her eye patch; the strap had snapped on hers. I think she thought this was the best chance to replace it without people staring at her. It was fortunate she was nearby when it happened, wasn't it?"

The woman was speaking politely and respectfully, but Xu felt a hot wave of guilt at speaking about this. The patch was a major source of embarrassment, humiliation and inferiority to her partner – it was something Xu hoped fervently that she would eventually be able to help her partner with, make her see that she wasn't broken or faulty...

"I could see she needed far more than just the patch though. She was lonely, unhappy with what her friends were doing, I think..."

Xu clutched the bag still closer as the figure recalled these unhappy memories. She closed her eyes, smiling with joy to hear her girl singing to herself in the back. At least she was here for her now – she'd make it all up to her.

"I asked her if there was anything I could do and she gave me the design right there on the spot. Just the basics, you understand – I fleshed it out for her. But she didn't come back for it... not until now" the figure continued, a note of pride entering her voice – pride directed at her, it seemed.

Xu opened the bag and looked at the familiar clothes – Fujin had needed to be this person back then. But now...

"You do understand, don't you?" asked the figure politely. "The clothes, this side of her... they've always been inside her, waiting. Now she's found the person she wants to wear them for. She may not have understood it, but inside, she's always had you giving her hope, felt you were out there waiting for her..."

Xu paced a few steps towards the break in the counter. "How did you... who are you?" she breathed.

"Someone who has seen so much sorrow, they delight to see true love, because it is so very rare - you will both always have a friend here" the voice replied simply.

Before Xu could reply, a loud knocking sounded at the door. Startled, she looked over and saw Quistis waving merrily though the glass and beckoning her outside! Frantically motioning for her friend to be quiet, she looked back to apologise - but found that the storeroom seemed to be empty...

She must have moved off further back into the shop, Xu mused. And yet, she couldn't help but feel that if she went back there... ah, what was she saying? Confused and distracted at this bizarre encounter, she crossed over to the door. Of all the times for Quis to come checking up on her!

As she moved, she glanced over at the curtain. Was it safe to leave her girl in here, after what she had just seen? The figure didn't seem at all dangerous – quite the opposite, in fact. But it was so odd. Maybe she should go and get her now...

'No , she's having a good time - leave her alone to finish getting ready!' she told herself firmly. She'd already interrupted her once; she was worrying over nothing. Forcing herself to accept this decision, she strode forward and grabbed the door handle.

As the door swung open however, she froze on the threshold as a chaotic din erupted about her. It was as if she had spent years in near total silence, such was the disorienting effect of the city as it clamoured and carried on in front of her. The shop seemed so safe and comforting in contrast... like a different world.

"Xuse? Xuse, are you alright?"

Looking over, she saw Quistis peering at her with concern. Her friend (who was dressed in a rather subdued lime green evening dress, rather than her usual vivid colours, Xu noted), paced over to stand in front of her and looked down with a bemused expression. Xu followed her gaze and saw her toes were pressed up to the threshold.

"In or out?" Quistis asked cheerfully.

"I'm... waiting for Jin..." she explained, motioning distractedly over her shoulder. It was stupid but she couldn't help thinking if she left the shop, it might... it was ridiculous. She decided to keep such thoughts to herself.

"Oh right" Quistis nodded. "Well, we were just passing..." She pointed to where Raijin and Jeanette were standing with a crowd watching a street magician. Gasping and laughing, they seemed to be getting on surprisingly well, considering what Fujin had told her of their feuding.

"Adorable aren't they?" beamed Quistis with a look of genuine pride and affection, like a mother surveying her brood...

Xu smiled and nodded rather absent-mindedly. Hopping foot to foot, she was eager to get back inside to be with Fujin. She didn't like being away from her for this long.

However, something in Quis' voice dragged her from the dream world she was currently in. She looked closer at her friend. Something was definitely up - she'd known Quis too long to be fooled, no matter how well her friend tried to mask.

Xu fancied she knew what it was too. Watching her friend now, it became clear that her date wasn't really a date at all – it was more a mother taking her kids out to watch them play. She began to feel rather guilty at how happy she felt. Quis deserved so much more than this, but she was still stuck on him, still hung up on Squall...

Clearing her throat, Quistis turned to face her, putting on a brave face: "So anyway, I don't mean to pry, but word reached me about an incident earlier. I just wanted to make sure you were both okay."

Xu sighed – the Trepeies were everywhere! "Oh... that was nothing. It was just... it's all sorted now" she replied hesitantly.

Quistis was clearly hoping for a little more reassurance than that, but Xu didn't feel it was really any of her business. She did seem genuinely concerned, rather than simply being nosy however and given the circumstances, Xu decided to oblige her more than she would perhaps normally have done.

"We're alright, Quis, really" she explained. "She got a little spooked because of all the people earlier, but I got her calmed down. I can't really say anything else without her here though..."

Quistis held up her hands: "Hey, that's fine! As long as you're both safe and sound, that's all I needed to hear..."

Xu smiled gratefully, wondering if she should confide some of the stranger aspects of the evening. Fujin's comments about music, the strange conversation from before...

"So what's all this, anyway?" Quistis asked, stepping back and looking up at the shop.

"Oh, Jin remembered she'd ordered something a while back. She won't let me back there – it's a surprise!" she replied.

"Surprises are nice, exciting too" Quistis agreed. "You might want to ask the attendants to put your wake-up call back in the morning – it might be a _very_ exciting surprise!"

"Quis! She's not buying... she's not buying _that_ sort of clothes!" Xu hissed in outrage, brought suddenly back to the real world, as if her friend had poured a bucket of water over her. Irritably, she opened the bag to show her the contents.

"See? She's buying a new _outfit_... not..." Lost for words, she simply snorted in scandalised rage.

"Oh, that's a shame..." Quistis said ruefully, before stepping closer, her palms together in sincere apology, as Xu continued to look at her sternly. "Come on, cheer up Xuse – I was only teasing you, you know that - I think it's great that you two are getting along so well. You know I only want you to be happy."

Calming down, Xu accepted her apology and they hugged each other warmly – she never liked to fight with Quis for long.

"It's like you said it would be, Quis" she murmured, "I've never felt this way - I hate being apart from her for even this long!"

Quistis squeezed her with sisterly affection: "Then what are doing talking to me? Get back in there and be with your girl. I don't want to keep you two lovebirds apart any longer!"

Pulling back, Quistis smoothed her dress down and fussed over her before declaring her fit to travel. She reached down for the bag: "I'll make sure this gets back to the Garden – you go on and enjoy yourself."

Kissing her goodbye on the cheek, Qustis made a 'shoo!' gesture and turned to face the street before Xu could say anything further. She felt torn –her friend was clearly feeling a bit down, but this was her chance to get back and make sure Jin was okay.

She stepped back slowly and closed the door, turning it over in her mind. She could feel the comforting aura of the shop welcoming her back and was glad to shut the door on the cold night air. But Quis was her friend; her best friend... She looked up at her through the pane.

She hadn't moved - she was still standing watching Raijin and Jeanette, her arms folded in front of her. She looked so lonely and lost... hurting. Xu slumped against the wall, heart pounding with anxiety. Her friend needed her; she had to go out to her, or what kind of friend would she be?

And yet... she looked over at the curtain, aching to be with her girl. She just couldn't stand to be away from her girl any longer. She _hated_ not knowing where she was, if she was okay...

Reaching into her purse, she produced the tracking device. She knew if she asked, Fujin would accept it into her new outfit without question... but she just couldn't. They deserved this happiness, the figure had said. That was basically asking her to trust fate, trust that nothing bad would happen to her lover. She wanted to believe it.

But could she really trust fate not to betray them? She couldn't be with her girl all the time, no matter how much she wanted to. There would be times like this... She rolled the tracker about between her fingers... No.

She had to believe it; that they were meant to be. She had to believe that life wasn't just waiting to take Jinny away from her. Dropping the tracker to the floor, she gritted her teeth, lifted her foot and after a brief hesitation, smashed the device under her heel.

This done, she felt a wave of relaxation flow through her, the tension just falling away. Taking a deep, determined breath, she opened the door and without pausing, stepped out into the street. It was going to be fine... the shop would still be there when she turned round...

Walking over to her friend, she slid her arm gently and comfortingly around her, resting her head on her shoulder. Quistis started in surprise at this, but seeing it was her, whimpered in gratitude and lent her head against hers.

"Oh Xuse, you don't know how lucky you are" she said sadly, her voice cracking with pain. "I am happy for you, really. But I'd give anything to be in love... to feel loved."

Xu hugged her tightly, saddened beyond words for her friend. "You'll find someone Quis; you will!" she encouraged.

"Not like him..." Quistis replied miserably.

They stood for a moment in silence before Quistis pulled away, wiping her face for tears. "I... I'll be alright. You go back in... Go on, I'm fine!" she ordered, forcing a smile, giving her another hug before walking over to where Raijin and Jeanette were watching the magician.

"Come on gang – let's go!" she called. The pair pulled faces at being torn from the magician but jogged happily over to meet her.

Xu stayed a second watching them as they competed to be the one to tell Quistis all about the tricks they'd seen. She did look happy with them... she hid her pain well. Xu had no idea what she'd have done if Fujin had turned her down... she just couldn't even imagine.

It was time to get back in there. With a great effort, she turned around, chanting over and over that there was nothing to worry about, that her girl would be waiting for her. And sure enough the shop was still there, door slightly ajar, lights twinkling inside, beckoning her to return.

Stepping back inside, she looked over at the counter. She recalled what the figure had said about it being okay to be happy, that she shouldn't feel ashamed about it. Seeing Quis so sad was making that hard, but she held stubbornly to those words. There was enough sadness in the world – she and Jinny deserved this happiness.

As she was contemplating this, she caught a sudden flash of white disappearing back behind the curtain and heard an embarrassed cry. Jinny was ready! A huge smile breaking over her face, she rushed up to the curtain – she could hear her girl behind it, feel her there.

"Jin? Is that you?" she whispered quietly, so as not to frighten her. Jin was obviously a bit shy at letting her see in her new outfit.

"Y...YES. READY" Fujin stammered, a rustling sound indicating she was fidgeting nervously.

"Baby, I want you to take my hands, can you do that for me?" Xu asked, sliding her hands slowly through the curtain. "I promise I won't come through or pull you – just so I know you're okay back there, alright?"

Her heart in her mouth, she forced herself to remain calm and not jump as Fujin took her hands. Softly she stroked them, waiting patiently. And gradually she felt her girl get closer and closer until finally she emerged, the fabric flowing around her shoulders like liquid. She was...

"LOOK RIDICULOUS!" Fujin cried, trying to flee, but Xu kept hold of her gently until her partner's initial panic had subsided.

"Look... oh Jinny - are you _kidding_ me?! Baby, you look _gorgeous_!" she cried, half reaching out just to touch her, half holding her hands to her mouth in an effort to stifle an extremely embarrassing squeal of pleasure.

The transformation was extraordinary. The usual blacks and blues that Fujin sported had been replaced with a shimmering white dress, a silky shawl twining about her arms and shoulders. Her eye-patch had been removed and in its place, a fold of hardened velvety material crossed the upper portion of that side of her head, traced through with silvery patterns. This was connected to a kind of circlet worn under the hair that also sported several small offshoots which curved down behind the ears.

Xu couldn't stop herself from smiling in wonder, running her hands slowly through her partner's hair, stroking her face and feeling chills of excited desire as she brushed her fingers against her dress, smoothing her hands down her girl's sides to cradle her at her waist.

"LOOKS OKAY? REALLY?" Fujin asked earnestly. Xu almost choked with deepest affection – she was so serious and rigid in posture still!

"Come over here" she instructed firmly, leading her girl by the shoulders to a dress mirror.

Fujin squirmed somewhat at this, but allowed herself to be placed in front of it. Even so she looked away, refusing to look at herself. Xu embraced her gently from behind, cuddling her softly, kissing her hair and making no demands. Fujin rubbed and nuzzled against her, shaking nervously. But eventually, she shifted to catch a glimpse of herself, out of the corner of her eye at first, then more directly.

"You see?" Xu breathed. "You look wonderful!"

Fujin smiled a functional smile of 'Well it'll do, I guess', pressing back against Xu, apparently afraid of being left alone with this stranger in the mirror. Xu could see that at the corners of her mouth however, a truly contented smile wasn't far off.

"LIKE SWANS... WANTED..." she managed at last, biting her lip. She was shaking again, but more out of excitement than fear now.

"Well you know... I think I'm starting to like them too!" Xu whispered in her ear.

Breaking out in a very brief but contented smile, Fujin hung her head, blushing bright red and clasping Xu's arms around her. Enveloping her thus, Xu leant round and hunted down a tender kiss, feeling her partner relax completely beneath her. She never wanted it to end, this kiss, this night... this happiness. Happiness was so rare...

"So..." she asked finally, turning to face her partner after mentally forcing herself to get them moving. "Is my lady swan ready to dine?"

She politely offered Fujin her arm to escort her to the restaurant, which she accepted as they both stifled giggles.

"I just have to pay for this and we'll be off. I... what's wrong?"

Fujin was shaking her head in protest, and trying to get at her wallet that Xu had been keeping safe in her purse.

"Jin, don't be silly, I'll get this!" she scolded. "I'm the head of this relationship, remember? I pay for things like this."

Walking up to the counter however, there was still no sign of the attendant. Perhaps she was still in the back. What should they do? They could call out but... she wanted to see that back room, satisfy her curiosity.

Fujin was still protesting, rifling through her wallet that she had insisted on retrieving. Unsurprisingly for a newly released prisoner however, she didn't seem to have much money on her. Her shoulders slumped and Xu could tell she was deeply ashamed of herself. She leant over and consoled her.

"It's okay! I can cover it..." she soothed, but Fujin shook her head miserably. "I tell you what - we'll go halves on it. Anything you can't pay now, I'll take out of your wages, hmm?" she offered. Fujin seemed to cheer up slightly at this and brushed up to her in gratitude.

There was still nobody about... She made up her mind to go.

"Jin, I'm going back there to see if I can find the attendant. Now I want you to stay here and..." she began, but was cut off sharply.

"UNACCEPTABLE! GIRLFRIEND'S ACCOMPANIMENT MANDATORY!" Fujin insisted, hooking her arm round hers.

Further attempts to get her to stay met with similar failure. Xu shook her head in bemusement: "It's not like it's dangerous or anything! And what happened to you doing as you were told, eh?" she grinned lightly, showing she was just teasing.

Fujin appeared to think seriously about this before replying: "RELATIONSHIP LIKE CONTRACT – HAS LOOPHOLES. XU'S SAFETY – MANY EXCEPTIONS!"

She grinned broadly at this: "I don't suppose I can get a copy of these 'special exceptions', can I?" she asked.

Fujin shook her head happily: "MUST LEARN FROM EXPERIENCE!"

Defeated by her girl's superior legal knowledge, Xu held out her hand in delight and led the way behind the counter towards the stockroom. As they slipped through the break in the counter, it felt... exhilarating, like they were embarking on a kind of adventure. She looked over at Fujin – she was grinning with excitement also.

Reaching the door, she motioned for Fujin to be quiet and listened intently – nothing. It seemed the room ahead was empty, but they should check. After all, they couldn't very well leave without paying for the dress...

But it was more than that... That attendant had seemed to know so much... She turned to Fujin: "She was in here before. We'll just take a quick look – you keep hold of my hand, okay?"

Fujin nodded obediently, swinging her hand happily in Xu's. She seemed enraptured by this little escapade. She really did look so beautiful in this dress, but it was more the freedom in her movements, the sense of release... it was intoxicating. Pressing her head lightly to her partner's, she turned and swung the door open.

The room before them was small and dusty. It was hard to believe anyone had been standing in here recently, let alone working. The shelves were filled with old mouldy boxes and assorted bric a brac, the mirror... was broken. When had that happened? And also, she confirmed, there were indeed no other exits from the room...

Tensing up as she noticed this, she felt her partner circle her arm protectively round her waist. Fujin came up beside her, also peering at the mirror and frowning. She looked questioningly at Xu.

"It's nothing" she assured her. She didn't want to scare her or alarm her – there had to be some explanation for all this, after all... "I thought I remembered this mirror being covered here. And it definitely wasn't broken like that before... I guess it could have happened when I spoke to Quis..."

Muttering to herself, she was brought out of this reverie as Fujin's face leant in front of hers. She looked curious, confused and rather on edge. In an effort to calm both their nerves, Xu managed a smile and touched a hand to her partner's cheek.

"I'm sorry – I'm rambling! I guess it doesn't matter..." she reassured her. "Well anyway, there's no-one here - I suppose we'll just have to go back into the shop and call out until someone comes. Come on..."

As they turned to leave, Xu thought it all over. She was unsure whether to elaborate on her reasons for coming in here, seeing as how her partner seemed so comfortable here. It was no good though - her curiosity got the better of her: "Jin, when you said you got permission from the attendant... did you actually _see_...

Her voice tailed off suddenly as she caught something in the corner of her eye. She could have sworn she'd seen something in the mirror... a shadow. It was the figure from before, she was positive! It had been pointing...

Whipping around, she noticed a box protruding out from the shelf behind the door – the very spot where the attendant had been stacking the shelves earlier!

Staring open-mouthed, she felt the hairs standing up on her neck. Feeling Fujin clutching with concern at her, she turned to explain and felt a hand touch her forehead – Fujin was trying to take her temperature!

Trying to look past her partner at the box, she tried to explain: "I... baby, did you just see..."

"SEE WHAT?! XU UNWELL?" Fujin asked, shaking her head in obvious confusion and distress. "PLEASE SPEAK – SCARED!"

Regaining her composure, Xu looked over at her desperately worried partner – she had to get it together; she was scaring her girl, acting like this. She took hold of her hands, kissed them and gestured towards the box.

"I'm okay – it's just this place... I'll tell you everything in just a second, I promise" she assured her, massaging her hands slowly and lovingly. "I just need to look in that box over there first..."

Fujin still looked utterly confused, but swallowing down an objection, nodded mutely, deferring to her judgement. Xu stroked her hair in gratitude and tapped a kiss on her forehead. She didn't think there was any real danger here, but she didn't really know what this was, full stop. Better that her girl stay back until...

As she moved forward, she felt a hand close around hers. Turning about in exasperation, she saw Fujin wearing a determined look.

"REQUESTED TO HOLD HANDS – ORDER NOT RESCINDED. FOLLOWING INSTRUCTIONS!" she insisted stubbornly, lifting her hand which was laced with Xu's and kissing it defiantly.

Her frustration melted away instantly at this act of romantic rebellion; indeed she could feel her apprehension at this whole bizarre situation starting to ease. Without thinking, she beckoned her girl into her arms.

"I'm sorry - you're perfectly right" she said, rocking her gently. "I could have used you during the negotiations... Miss legal eagle!" she teased.

"SWAN..." Fujin insisted, nuzzling against her.

So hand in hand they approached the box, which was jutting out conspicuously from the shelf. It was a simple, small thing, not much bigger than a shoe box. Made of sturdy cardboard, it was frayed at the edges and obviously very old.

Xu reached over and pulled it towards them slightly, so the light could catch it. Meanwhile, Fujin moved slightly to the side, so as not to obscure the contents with her shadow. She was still confused over why they were doing this, but she seemed to be very curious about the box too – perhaps she could sense it was important?

Peering inside, they saw the box contained a small pile of framed pictures. Some were paintings, some sketches and some were photographs. Xu eyes fell on one in particular – Fujin gasped as she also noticed it. The topmost picture was a photograph of them!

Taking hold of a cloth on the shelf next to it, Xu gingerly reached in and retrieved the photo. They moved back a few paces to inspect it in the light. Fujin huddled close peering in amazement, looking to her for an explanation – but she had none.

For whilst it was definitely them in the photo, this photo looked very old. Indeed the frame and photo both bore signs of having been carefully maintained and looked after. Moreover, both she and Fujin were older in the picture – in their 40's or 50's she would guess.

They were standing in some kind of grassy valley, with a house in the background. Dressed in summery dresses, they were embracing happily and waving at the camera. And as she looked... Xu couldn't help but feel that it was... familiar... like it definitely would happen.

Looking over, she saw Fujin was frowning however.

"Jinny, what's the matter?" she asked in a rather nervous voice. This was a wondrous find – why was her girl upset?

"GREEN" Fujin stated simply, pointing at her dress in the photo and shaking her head. "DISLIKE..."

Xu grinned in relief and was about to nuzzle her in comfort when Fujin stiffened and looked up in awe. The photo was swirling and shifting before their eyes. Slowly, the green of Fujin's dress shimmered and changed into a light, airy blue.

All they could do was stand there, mouths open and clutching at each other in mute amazement. It was... this was... what was this?! And perhaps it was just her imagination, but in the photo now, both of them seemed to have even broader grins than before... like they remembered when they had stood here...

Eventually, Xu gathered herself enough to look up. The shop around them was silent and still, as if not wanting to disturb them.

"What… why have you shown us this?" she asked aloud. "Is it even okay for us to know this?"

Seeing Fujin look up in confusion, she quickly put her hand up against her partner's mouth. Kissing her forehead and making an apologetic face, she was about to whisper a quick explanation when a voice echoed through the silence.

"No-one is permitted to know their fate – there are rules and rules must be adhered to" stated the voice.

Fujin's eyes widened. Xu lowered her hand, but motioned for her to stay quiet as a mouse.

"Then why do this? If this is true, then why do we get to know? Why do we get special treatment?" she asked aloud, pressing close to Fujin for support – this was all rather unnerving after all!

The voice seemed much closer, just outside the door as it replied. The voice was hard to read, possessed of warmth, but also a trace of sadness perhaps.

"Because sometimes there are exceptional people. And for exceptional people, exceptions can sometimes be made…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

With a deafening crack, a huge explosion of sparks erupted into being over the city, burning with bright blue flames in the sky, before fading slowly away. It was so loud that they both jumped involuntarily, Fujin clutching onto the rail and pressing back against her, as Xu hugged her closer.

Standing here in the shadow of the Garden, they had a great vantage point to see the last of the fireworks. It was quiet and peaceful here, free of the crowds they had encountered throughout the night. People would be filtering back soon, but until then, they were alone.

She felt a slight shiver run through her body - the night air was warm, but there was still a slight chill in the air, occasionally. She clung to Fujin, warming her face by burying it in her partner's hair and massaging her sides and stomach slowly. You could still hear the cheerful shouts of people in the city – so carefree and... well, they said it was bliss, didn't they? Perhaps they were right...

"VERY QUIET..." said Fujin, leaning back against her. She took a hand from the rail and clasped it over one of Xu's that was resting against her stomach. "PICTURE" she stated, rather than asked, twisting to face her.

Xu nodded and kissed her on the cheek. The incident at the shop had been such a bizarre, profound experience, that neither one of them had quite known how to go about discussing what it meant for them. It had certainly put the lid on their reservation at the restaurant! Walking about in a daze, they'd managed to grab a quick bite to eat in a small cafe, but their minds were far from food right now...

There was such an air of... _significance_ present now; that they had found it impossible to settle or relax. All the time, they'd held hands, walked arm in arm, not taken their eyes from each other hardly. But it was the most bizarre feeling – that they knew a great secret, but couldn't speak about it. It was just too huge, if it was true.

Fujin looked round at her again. Each was hoping the other would go first. And as the 'head of the household', it was her job really... She tightened her grip on her partner and tried to think of where to start.

"Jin... about what we saw... I..."

Sighing, she shook her head – she just didn't know how to even begin to discuss this. True, the world was a strange and remarkable place, but seeing into the future, seeing your _own_ future, was still extremely rare. Only the Sorceresses were rumoured to have such power, and the enormous pressure of dealing with such knowledge had taken a terrible toll on even those mighty beings.

She remembered that in the days following Ultimecia's defeat, there had been considerable panic over the time-compression phenomenon. Most people had understood very little about it, and were it seems, happy to leave it that way. The idea that your fate was already decided; your future already written in some fashion... This was simply was beyond what most people were comfortable dealing with – it was hard enough for many to fully accept the concept of GFs and magical powers. Many therefore, now regarded the whole thing as little more than an illusion or sorcerous trick.

But as the new headmistress of Balamb, it was part of her job to know about these sorts of things. She remembered reading in then-Headmaster Cid's notes, about how seeing the future had driven some Sorceresses insane, made them shy away from people, scared to do anything that might alter the future they had seen... Could that in fact have been what they had encountered – a Sorceress?!

"BELIEVE PICTURE?" Fujin asked suddenly. She looked over, grateful to have been roused from that rather disturbing train of thought.

"PICTURE? AUTHENTIC?"

She tried to answer, but still couldn't find any way in. Looking out over the city, she listened to the sounds of the people again. This was crazy – no sooner did they put the past to rest, than they had to contend with the future! All those people down there were fortunate to only have the present to worry about! In that moment, she made up her mind - Headmistress Xu and regular Xu were going to have to set some ground rules...

"I think... that I've spent a long, wonderful evening with the girl I love" she began, steeling herself to say what needed to be said. "...And the only thing that I want to think about now, is how this perfect evening is going to end to our mutual satisfaction" she concluded.

Fujin twisted around with a look of astonishment on her face. It had been a very bold thing to say, but either she was in charge of moving this relationship forward, or she wasn't...

"HOW EVENING... ENDS...?" Fujin replied, clutching and stroking her arm in what Xu thought (and certainly hoped) was a 'I'm scared, but tell me more!' fashion.

Xu nodded, but felt she should at least explain: "Jin, I just want to focus on us, in the here and now... I mean, there's no doubt we got a glimpse of something unbelievable and... incredible tonight – I honestly don't know what to think about it..."

She leant round to look her partner in the eye. "All I do know, is whilst it was a shock to receive confirmation, it certainly wasn't a shock that you were the one I wanted to spend my life with. I didn't need a picture from the future to tell me that!"

"NEITHER!" Fujin stated defiantly, in case there was any suggestion otherwise.

She cuddled her quick-tempered partner close, to show that wasn't how she'd meant it. Watching the display bursting around them, they rocked gently cheek to cheek, her arms linked about Fujin's stomach and feeling her slowly rise and fall in time with her.

"I don't know why that person, whoever she was, showed us the picture; if she thought she was helping us or something..." she mused. "And it's not that I don't like the idea – it thrills me to think we'll always be together!"

Fujin nodded fervently: "THRILLED ALSO!"

Hearing this, she gathered Fujin's hands up in hers, clasping them together in earnest. It was imperative to be clear on this.

"The thing is... I just don't want it to intrude on our time together now" she explained. "I don't want to have to see some... I don't know, 'great destiny' when I look at us. I want us to be able to act like we were before, just playing around like a couple of love-struck kids on their first date!"

Fujin nodded in absolute agreement: "LOT TO TAKE IN, BUT WILL NOT CHANGE US -TREAT PICTURE AS GOOD OMEN, BLESSING..."

Seeing her partner's defiant optimism, she felt her worries ebbing away. This had all been so strange, but it was just one more obstacle that together, they would surmount. She couldn't describe how heartened she was to see her partner so confident, so willing to believe that she was worthy of having good things happening to her. She'd come so far already... maybe this really was a night of miracles.

She drew back and gently turned her partner around by the shoulders to face her - it was time. Breathe... just breathe... Trying hard to swallow down her fear, she stroked her partner's arms tenderly, trying to find the best way to approach this. Time travel suddenly seemed a much easier topic of conversation...

"So anyway, going back to how I'd like this evening to end..." she began.

But then, she hesitated, her nerve abandoning her momentarily. Fujin had frozen, like she had been paralysed, able only to paw slightly at her as she spoke. Seeing her distress however, she intensified her strokes and nodded slightly in what Xu sincerely hoped was a 'You can do it!' way...

"I'm going to ask... something and I want... I mean I don't want you to feel like you're 'destined' to accept or anything, okay?" she continued, trying in vain to laugh, like she was calm – she wasn't calm. She could feel her heart rate increasing exponentially in sympathy to her partner's heighted tension and sense of expectation. You could practically feel the air crackling around them... Speak, just say it...

"This evening has been so, so wonderful and I... I don't want it to end" she breathed, her heart pounding so hard, she was sure Fujin could hear it too.

"Um, so, so when I ask you... this," (She winced inwardly at how long she was taking getting to the point), "and if you agree to it," (Still no mention of what 'it' was...) "then it has to be because you're ready... but I'll understand if you need more time or..."

"AM READY!" Fujin blurted out suddenly, before blushing bright red and looking away in embarrassment.

Shushing her partner softly, she placed a hand tenderly against her cheek and with guided her to look back.

"Heyy, don't... There's nothing to feel ashamed about!" she whispered, lifting her other hand to lightly cup Fujin's face.

Hearing this, the fear in Fujin's eyes was mixed with a deeper light, of desire and determination. Only dimly now, could she could hear the fireworks, still exploding in the distance. The only way she noticed them still, was in how their light caused Fujin's dress to glow in soft hues of red, yellow, blue... The colours seemed to slide about her, magical and mysterious.

"I don't want to be without you; we've been apart long enough already" she breathed earnestly. "When I close my eyes and go to sleep each night..." she whispered. "I want you to feel you in my arms. This feels so right to me; does it feel right to you?"

There was a slight pressure against her hands; Fujin was nodding her agreement, leaning against her so softly, but restraining herself, waiting for her to take the lead. Her eyes pleaded with Xu to ask, just ask... Summoning all her courage, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Jin, I want us to... what was that?!"

Tilting her head, she squinted through the darkness at the hedge lined path that led down out of the grounds.

"Someone's coming!" she hissed, turning to Fujin.

Fujin was frozen in place, head tilted up slightly. There was a look of agony on her face... Xu understood – she felt exactly the same way, but there was no time to lament right now. Frantically, she took hold of partner and looked her straight in the eye.

"I know, baby, I know, but listen!" she pleaded.

With miserable frustration, Fujin turned to face the path... and gripped onto her in sudden terror.

"THEM! IS THEM!" she stammered.

They were too far from the entrance to duck inside. As Xu scanned around for an escape route, the familiar voices drew nearer.

"I _can too_ twirl the baton! It's more than you can do, you great ox!"

"Ha, is that your best? Fu calls me a great ox all the time!"

"Of _course_ she does – if she called you a great stinking pig, you might cry, you big baby!"

"That's it – come here! I'm gonna wring that little neck!"

"You think I'm scared of you? Take that and that!"

"Will you two calm down - we're almost home!"

Rushing over to the railing, Xu saw that the low hedgerow beyond would provide ideal cover, but they had to move fast. If Quis and Jeanette saw them... she wasn't ashamed of being seen with Jin, but this was private and they had their intentions written all over their faces...

"RAIJIN SEES DRESS – WILL NEVER HEAR END!" Fujin cried, clutching desperately against her.

Without another word, Xu grabbed her by the hand and dashing for the steps, led her hurriedly towards the hedge. Clattering down the steps, she felt Fujin pull back – she'd lost a shoe! Pulling her back, she pecked her on the cheek and pointed at the hedgerow, before diving up the stairs.

She'd just laid her hand on the shoe when Quis and co came into view down the lane. Sheltered by the shadow of a tree however, they didn't appear to spot her. Swiftly, she whipped the shoe out of sight and slithered back down the steps, racing over to where Fujin was beckoning wildly.

Collapsing into a sitting position, she motioned for Jin to be quiet as her partner fussed about her, brushing leaves from her hair. Fighting back the urge to giggle at this ridiculous situation, they huddled together, holding their breaths. Overhead, the gang of three came to a stop not far from where they had been standing. As quietly as they could, they tucked in close to the hedge.

"Well, I've had a lovely evening. Thank you so much, both of you. I hope we can do it again?" they heard Quis say warmly.

Both Raijin and Jeanette agreed with this over and over, trying to outdo each other with the enthusiasm and volume of their replies.

"Well, I think I'll go in now" Quis declared finally. "Are you going to stay out here?"

"Er, we'll go in, in just a minute, Miss T" they heard Raijin reply. "We have a few things to settle first..."

"Oh? I don't want you two fighting..." Quistis said warningly.

"It's okay Miss – we're just going to talk is all" Jeanette chipped in, in what Xu thought was a rather feeble effort to cover up the inevitable showdown.

Quistis also didn't sound entirely convinced and she hung around a while longer, making them swear to be friends, before finally giving in and heading off into the Garden. As soon as her footsteps had faded however, Raijin and Jeanette began arguing loudly and accusing each other of all manner of sabotages during the evening...

"PITIFUL SIGHT – REMIND TO PUNISH!" Fujin muttered, shaking her head in embarrassment at Raijin's actions.

Xu giggled at this, almost setting her partner off too.

"Shh – they'll hear us!" she grinned chidingly, putting her finger to her lips.

"UNFAIR - XU STARTED!" Fujin protested, pretending to sulk.

Reining themselves in, they decided to try and escape. With Raijin and Jeanette busily engaged in their argument overhead, they might be able to sneak past them... A quick look around however, soon revealed this to be hopeless. If they moved towards the stairs, they would be seen, but if they moved back, they would run up against one of the decorative pools used for growing aquatic plants... They were trapped!

"Hey – what's this?" they heard Jeanette call suddenly, as they were searching for some other option. "It's some kind of scarf – is this Miss Trepe's?"

"Don't remember her wearing a scarf" Raijin replied. "Give it here – I'll go and ask her..."

At this, Fujin suddenly gave a small scream of dismay, which she just about managed to stifle. Xu dived over and took hold of her.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt, did you scratch yourself on something?" she whispered with concern, trying to check her over.

Fujin shook her head and indicated her shoulders... what... the scarf! They both let out a despairing sigh and chanced a peek over the hedge... yes, there it was. Jeanette was backing away from Raijin, winding it around her hands like a prizefighter, preparing for battle.

"No way! _I_ found it – _I'm_ giving it to her!" she shouted. "Hey, get your hands... offa... it!"

Raijin had lunged for the scarf and with each grabbing hold of one end; they began a furious tug of war. Raijin was of course massively built and far stronger than Jeanette, but the contest was surprisingly even – the power of love was a force indeed it seemed...

"SCARF – WILL BE RUINED!" Fujin moaned despairingly.

Xu pulled her back down and hugged her comfortingly. She had to do something – she couldn't let them destroy part of her girl's new dress! There was an obvious solution – use magic. A wind spell to catch the scarf would be ideal... but she didn't want to press her partner into attempting something like that, so soon after what had happened earlier. She had to do this... but she'd need some power first. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and concentrated... concentrated... concentrated.

Opening her eyes, the world was now a swirling patchwork of vibrant colours and textures. Streams of energy pulsed silently all around her, bound in fixed patterns and forms. Unfortunately, the nearby area had none of the points where this energy erupted out, available for those attuned to make use of it. But she had known this – instead turning her attention to the quietly thrumming shape hovering before her, teaming with barely restrained power.

Reaching out in her barely conscious state, she took her girl by the hand. Starting in surprise, the shape calmed almost immediately and knelt down right in front of her. She was saying something, but she could barely hear over the howling of wind she could hear from inside her.

Then the shape leaned its head against hers and touched its lips to hers. And with the gentlest of mental tugs, she took hold of some that force and drew it out into herself. Usually an intense experience, this consensual exchange was even more so, like she had been gifted a wild, playful piece of her partner's soul.

She staggered back, feeling herself cradled as she collapsed. It was like a strong blast of wind had blown straight through her eyes and brain; before working its way through her whole body, rushing and gusting, exploring its new home. She looked up groggily, her body tingling all over, and found her partner smiling proudly down at her.

"ANSWER IS YES - AM READY" she whispered.

Both of them grinned from ear to ear, forgetting even to be embarrassed. Embracing her partner with utter delight, Xu suddenly realised... wasn't there something she was supposed to be doing?

"The scarf!" they both cried at once.

"Hey, _hey_! Calm down, okay?!" Raijin called, in obvious alarm as the scarf suddenly jerked violently.

"It's... not me! What are you... no!" Jeanette called, frantically trying to hold on.

With another mental tug, Xu sent the scarf whipping up and out of their hands. She tried to push it in the opposite direction, hoping to buy them enough time to nip inside. One of them could then walk back out and confiscate it with less fuss. However, she wasn't nearly as skilled at this kind of magic as her partner...

As she wrestled with the spell, a natural air current suddenly hit the scarf and blew it back towards them... and it landed on top of their hedge! Xu winced and looked with apology at her partner – maybe she should have left it to the expert after all...

"Oh well done – hey, come back! It's still mine – I found it!"

Footsteps were thumping down the steps towards them. They were coming – they had to get out of here! With no time for anything else, Xu grabbed Fujin by the hand and led her to the water's edge. Drawing on the last of the energy inside her, she summoned up a gust of wind beneath them, lifting them up just off the ground.

"I'm out – you'll have to push us off" she whispered, holding her partner securely, sweat beading on her forehead as she fought to retain control of the spell. Fujin hesitated however, clinging to her nervously.

"You can do this – I know you can!" she encouraged with a gentle squeeze. "I know I'm safe in your hands." Exhaling resolutely, Fujin nodded and waited for her signal.

"Okay... now!"

Turning to give her girl a good luck kiss, their lips mashed together awkwardly as they both had the same idea. But there was no time for apology, because at that moment, the blast from Fujin's spell hit them and they were off!

Shooting forward, they skidded across the water in an erratic arc, leaving faint traces in the water as they skimmed by. As the sky erupted in fireworks around them, Fujin grinned with pleasure, her hair blowing and her dress flowing about her... this was her kind of magic!

Lost in adoration of her girl, her swan, Xu allowed her to pull away to arm's length, but kept firm hold of her, swinging her about as they completed a more or less graceful arc to come to a stop in the shade of one of the central displays. It had only lasted a few moments, had taxed her mental reserves to control, but it had been... exhilarating! No wonder her girl liked wind magic so much!

Fujin evidently agreed with her assessment of the spell, as she dived forward, embracing and kissing her madly.

"LIKE DREAM – HAD DREAM LIKE THIS!" she shouted, either completely forgetting to keep quiet or no longer caring.

"I... shh, calm down!" Xu scolded happily, desperately trying to retain control of the floating spell, (not to mention stop herself from crying with delight to see her girl like this). "I think we're hidden here..." she said, trying (though admittedly not very hard) to get her girl settled.

"Jin, we've got to... oh... er... Jin?"

Her partner looked up at the sudden worry in her voice.

"Do you... have any energy left?" she asked in what she hoped was a calm voice. Fujin gasped in mock outrage – she had either misunderstood or was still too playful to take anything seriously.

"No, no, I don't mean that..." (Fujin looked extremely crestfallen.) "I mean magic! I... I don't think I can..."

Fujin looked down in alarm: "HAVE NO MORE... MUST..."

"There's no time! Baby, hold on to..."

"What was that? You hear something?" Raijin asked, turning to look over the water. "Thought I heard some sort of splash..."

"Oh like I'm going to fall for _that_ old one!" snorted Jeanette.


	15. Chapter 15

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Fifteen.**

No, that wasn't right either. Sighing, Fujin continued to wrestle with the wretched thing, trying to get it into a comfortable position. How could she be expected to work under these conditions? She was distracted; her collar felt all wrong... and now the door too!

"I'll get it!"

A delighted smile breaking out across her face, she poked her head though the drapes that separated the bed and surrounding area from the rest of the room. Her gaze was immediately drawn to a very 'bushy tailed' looking Xu, who was making her way to the door. Spotting Fujin, her face assumed the same helpless and foolish grin that Fujin was sporting.

"I said I've got it - you go back to your grooming!" she chirped, merrily shooing her away. "Honestly, I've never known anyone take so long getting ready!" she added cheekily.

Fujin stuck her tongue out playfully in response. For a long moment, they were lost again in desire and bliss, painfully aware that this was the furthest apart they had been since early last night. Another knock sounded however, so she reluctantly forced herself to withdraw, pausing only to eavesdrop on who it was... just the maid come for the breakfast dishes.

Returning her attention to the mirror, she heaved another happy sigh of protest. It wasn't her fault this was taking so long – her reflection just would not behave herself today. Every time she tried to adopt her usual severe posture, she would wriggle and start grinning – there, she was doing it again!

It was hopeless, she decided. Her whole body was tingling and she felt far too excitable and giggly to settle. They always said it changed everything, being in love; being... intimate with someone. Perhaps it was because she'd always worked so hard to keep people at arm's length, but she really _did_ feel different now.

Reaching down, she smoothed a hand over her belly, recalling how she had pressed her lover's palm against it when she woke, felt her breath softly rustling her hair as she lay sleeping behind her. Looking back, she lowered herself to sit on the bed and ran a hand across the sheets, remembering how warm and secure she'd felt – still felt.

Listening blissfully to Xu's voice as she chatted to the maid, she gazed at the dust swimming in the shafts of early morning sun filtering in through the blinds. So peaceful... and yet she'd been so terrified last night. Soaked to the skin, they'd sneaked their way up here, eager to be alone. But at that last minute, faced with the prospect of letting Xu see her uncovered face... her nerve had almost failed her.

Looking across at the mirror, she slid off her eye patch to look at the wounded organ beneath. She'd frozen up, convinced that Xu would be repulsed by her... a disgusting freak. But she'd just held her, rocked her in her arms, shushing her softly, waiting patiently for her to be ready.

"You don't need to hide anything from me; you know you'll always be perfect to me" she'd scolded tenderly, "I love you, you silly girl – nothing will ever change that!"

So, trusting her lover implicitly, she'd let down all her defences and given of herself completely... and it had been _such_ ecstatic release. They'd been clumsy, nervous and scared, but straightaway it had felt so, so right. Being in her arms, knowing she cared... the feeling as they touched, skin to skin, so powerful and liberating...

Thrills of warm contentment and desire shot through her, just to think about it. And if that picture they had seen last night was to be believed, this feeling would never leave them, over the years to come. Years... a life together with Xu... She wished with all her heart that it was true... La Fantasia Felice... the happy dream...

But for now, she somehow had to get dressed and go to work, be away from her for hours at a time... Not only that, but her clothes, despite feeling warm and soft, fresh as they were from dry cleaning, just felt so _alien_ to her now. They spoke of a time before this, of unhappiness and loneliness. And her reflection was in full agreement, squirming and longing to escape these bonds.

With one last lengthy sigh, she heaved herself up, slipping her eye patch on despite the grumbling of her mirrored self. She had classes to prepare and she couldn't sit... glowing in front of them all day!

"BEHAVE!" she scolded happily at the mirror, getting another stuck out tongue for her trouble.

Pushing through the drapes in the highest of spirits, she drew up suddenly. Lost in her reverie, she had not noticed that the maid had moved off and was now replaced in the doorway by Nida, who was handing Xu various forms and documents to sign.

Laughing and joking casually, neither had yet spotted her. It was all perfectly innocent in all likelihood – at least on Xu's part, obviously. It was however, well known that Nida had always had a soft spot for Xu; many had even assumed they were dating, they were seen together so often during Cid's reign.

However, her and Xu's very public outing, had turned those rumours into comments about how embarrassing it must all be for poor Nida. Poor Nida indeed, she snorted angrily. If he tried anything or said anything, she'd...

At that moment, he happened to glance up and saw her. An awkward moment passed, before he looked down at his notes again, a look of great discomfort on his face. Fujin could feel the burning, territorial indignation rising within her, when Xu suddenly turned around.

"Is something... hey you; I didn't hear you come out!" she beamed affectionately, melting all her anxieties away. "I'll just be a minute, okay baby?"

Returning her smile, but feeling herself blush with guilty embarrassment, Fujin motioned to the class notes that had been sent up for her on the coffee table and set about trying to look engrossed in them. If Xu had noticed her discomfort, she thankfully did not enquire about it.

'You're just being paranoid, as usual!', she told herself firmly. Nida had always seemed nice enough - certainly not the kind to try anything inappropriate... It was difficult to completely convince herself of this however, given that until recently, she'd assumed that pretty much everyone was the kind to try something on. Besides, Xu would never... ah, what was she doing even thinking nonsense like this?

Mentally pouring cold water over herself, she felt thoroughly disgusted at herself for being so suspicious and resentful towards one of Xu's closest friends (and for that matter, could she honestly say that she'd hadn't been just a little relieved that Xu's maid was so much older than her mistress?) She simply had to accept that whilst Xu was close to many people, she was the only one she loved in a romantic sense.

She therefore tried to put all such thoughts from her mind and concentrate on something else. An ideal opportunity arose when she saw that they'd sent up the latest copy of her favourite magazine. Excitedly, she opened it up and started flipping through, trying to tune out her partner's conversation, which was really none of her business anyway.

"And... Quistis still hasn't gotten back to me about the Trabia delegation's requirements. I could chase her up on it, but if you're meeting her for lunch anyway..."

Hmm, that was interesting; a rogue GF was possessing domestic animals near Winhill. An eyewitness gives her amazing account of the conversation she had with her pet cat... It sounded quite unlikely, but one time Raijin had sworn that...

"Ah... actually, we cancelled that. I won't be seeing her until this evening, so if you could..."

'It was incredible!', insisted Ms Ruth Horsely of Winhill town. 'One minute I was feeding Paws her evening saucer of milk and then...' She looked up - what was that, Xu just said?

Listening in, she heard Xu confirm that she would no longer be lunching with Quistis. Her brief joy at this unexpected good fortune was swiftly replaced with a fresh surge of guilt. She couldn't let Xu do this; she had to say something.

Carefully placing the magazine back under her notes, she walked over and tugged politely but firmly at Xu's sleeve.

"I... oh, Jin! Are you okay; is something wrong?" Xu asked, taking her hand with concern (Nida looked away politely at this).

Fujin motioned her head to the side, indicating she wished to speak more privately. "IF NOT INTERUPPTING?" she asked to the neutral space between Xu and Nida.

Nida nodded and with an awkward 'No problem', he stepped further back into the corridor. As he did so, Fujin led a rather quizzical and concerned looking Xu away from the door to near the table.

"Jin, what's this about?" she asked, slipping an arm round her protectively. Her touch sent shivers of desire through her body... it was hard to concentrate...

"AM NOT... XU'S FRIENDS - DO NOT WISH TO PUSH AWAY" she managed eventually, regretfully aware that even this conversation had already managed to get Nida banished into the hall.

Xu breathed a sigh of relief and made to cup a hand to her face. "Don't worry about things like that! Our friends understand that we need 'us' time, and anyway..."

Fujin shook her head earnestly, however: "QUISTIS IS XU'S BEST FRIEND – SHOULD NOT CANCEL LUNCH..." she insisted.

Xu sighed lightly and opened her mouth to reply, but Fujin was determined on this point.

"Jin..."

"AM ONLY BEING CONSIDERATE! " she insisted. Xu looked ready to debate this further however, so she folded her arms across her chest and looked away stubbornly. "HAVE SPOKEN!"

"Jin, Jin! She cancelled on me!" Xu bemusedly protested, finally succeeding in making eye contact. "She said something had come up and I'd have to find another lunch partner today..." she explained patiently. "Now... if _only_ I knew someone who'd agree to have lunch with me..." she added impishly.

Fujin was no longer in front of the mirror, but she felt sure her reflection would be sporting a very bright shade of red in her cheeks about now. She'd gotten it all wrong... again. She opened her mouth to apologise, but was cut off by a kiss from Xu.

"I'll take that as a yes! And yes, it _was_ very considerate of you!" her lover beamed proudly, causing her to shrug sheepishly, but happily.

A few minutes later, after Nida had been sent on his way, they were still standing in the doorway. They were only parting for a few hours, but it may as well have been forever.

"And you're sure you're okay about this evening?" Xu asked again, wringing her hand. "I know you hate this sort of thing, but we don't have to stay very long. I have to give my speech, but after that, we could just make some excuse and leave..."

She was referring to the official diplomatic dinner this evening. Representatives of all the western nations would be there to celebrate peace and the Garden's role in securing this. She had to admit that the thought of being so visible in front of all those people was a rather daunting prospect.

And what with their relationship and her status as a Galbadian deserter, there was likely to be an awful lot of 'Don't ask, don't tell' with the guests. And yet, as long as she was with Xu, she didn't care. If anyone made trouble... she'd just stick her tongue out at them too!

"AM LOOKING FORWARD TO – YOUR PLUS ONE AND PROUD!" she assured her, much to her partner's relief.

Looking down, they both grinned happily - they were clutching each other's hands so tightly, they might have to fetch a crowbar to separate themselves. Fujin's body burned and ached to be in contact with her partner, but she had classes to prepare and Xu had so much work to do too. It wasn't fair...

"Well... I guess you'd better be off then!" Xu managed at last, almost choking on the words. "But I'll see you at lunch and you're coming straight here after classes, remember? They said your dress would be ready, but if it isn't, then we'll need to..."

"WILL BE HERE! WILL BE PERFECT!" Fujin assured her, massaging her hands furiously, a whimper of frustration in her voice. She didn't want to leave...

Xu nodded sadly, but taking a deep breath, she released her grip and stepped back. Fujin felt her body react with outrage to this, but her partner was doing the right thing.

"Anyway, come on – you'll be late for school!" Xu ordered with playful authority. "Do you need any of those notes... or your comic?" she added in a mischievous tone.

"NOT COMIC!" Fujin protested crossly. "OCCULT FAN – INFORMATIVE JOURNAL!" she insisted.

Xu strolled over to the table and picked it up. "'Phantom GF possesses house cat?' Jin, they make this stuff up as they go along!" she scolded lightly. "And as for that one about the Dollet ice maidens..."

"READ OFTEN THEN?" Fujin observed wryly.

"Oh... well... I may glance at one every now and again, but... oh, go on!"

Stammering and blushing, Xu finally realised that she was just teasing her. Crying out in amused outrage, she made as if to throw the magazine. Giggling, Fujin made her escape into the corridor.

"LOVE YOU!" she called, blowing a kiss to her lover as she appeared to see her off – or chase her off!

In a daze, Fujin was barely conscious of her surroundings, as she wandered blissfully down the corridor towards the lift. Lost in a riot of wondrous, tactile emotion, she sank against the lift wall, reaching dreamily for the button... when the doors were stopped by Nida standing before her.

Instantly she snapped back to reality, stepping back a pace and having to fight the urge to adopt a defensive posture. He probably wouldn't... he couldn't possibly be thinking of trying anything... Who did he think he was to...

"I just wanted to say..." he began, with a look that was sad, but warm all the same, "...that if she's happy, then that's good enough for me."

"Mind out there please, Miss... much obliged."

Abruptly roused from her daydreaming, she stepped closer to the railing, allowing the workmen to pass. She attempted a thin smile but could only muster a slight twitch at the edge of the mouth - they had interrupted a particularly enjoyable memory from last night.

But perhaps it was just as well. She had classes to prepare and she still hadn't made it back to her own room. Rocking forward wistfully against the rail however, she decided to allow herself a few more minutes. She was still too excited to settle into work just yet and there was such an energy in the air... a sense of renewal and new beginnings, one could say.

It was as if the renovations had completely altered the Garden, it felt so different to her these days and especially this morning. It was that time before the Garden had truly awoken, with only small groups of early birds up and about. The sound of laughter and happy greetings... It gave her a warm feeling inside. She felt like she...

"FU! HEY FU, DOWN HERE!" bellowed a familiar voice from the ground floor below her.

Peering down, she saw Raijin waving up at her. Out for his morning run, he had something in his hand – a stopwatch probably. Scanning about, she saw Jeanette jogging round the ground floor too. They must be doing some kind of time trial – it all seemed far too energetic to her in her lazily contented mood.

Returning her attention to Raijin and frowning at his usual over-exuberance, she was nonetheless pleased to see him. Now he'd spotted her here, he wouldn't go to her room and see she hadn't been there last ni...

"I KNOCKED BUT I GUESS YOU WERE OUT! MUST HAVE GONE WELL BETWEEN YOU AND THE HEADMISTRESS HUH, HA HAARGGH!"

Blazing (and seeing) red, Fujin was spared the need to race down and disembowel him, as he was punched squarely in the back of the head by Jeanette. She waved up cheerily, which Fujin barely had time to return, before she began loudly upbraiding Raijin.

"You _moron_! Do you think Fujin wants _everyone_ listening in?! What were you _thinking_ - were you even thinking at all?!"

"You punched me in the... what the hell was that for?! Me and Fu were having a private conversation! Ya understand that word – _private?_!" Raijin countered angrily. "Anyways, you're supposed to be running! Not that ya'll ever beat _my_... hey, give that back!"

Lunging forward, Jeanette had snatched Raijin's stopwatch and raced off at speed with it. Spluttering with rage, he tore off in hot pursuit. Fujin watched the scene with considerable amusement. It was incredible how much times had changed. To see Raijin acting like this... it was very different from the games they used to play before.

The smile faded from her face as she looked along the balcony. This had been the scene of one such 'game' in fact. Seifer had come up with the idea of having Raijin stand in front of the lift and demand people fight him in order to pass. Most of course would back down rather than fight someone Raijin's size, whereupon they would be mercilessly heckled as they retreated. It was a mean spirited and stupid game... but they had been different times.

Back then, they'd felt so isolated and different from everyone here. The Garden had felt... threatening, like it was full of people talking behind their backs. She been suspicious and wary of everyone, imagining them calling her a freak, gossiping about how foreign and intimidating Raijin was... The truth was that they hadn't really tried and it had been easier to just accept Seifer's 'do it to them before they do it to you' attitude.

She noticed she was gripping the rail rather tightly now. It was hard to think back to those times. They'd had fun, but looking at now, it had been a sad way to be. Bullying people, keeping distance from anyone who tried to make friends... except Xu of course, but she'd kept all that secret from Seifer and Raijin.

And yet... she still didn't feel comfortable with just writing it off. Seifer had always insisted that they were helping people really – that it was toughening them up. And they'd always stamped out real bullying... the Balamb Disciplinary Committee... she smiled at the memory. He'd always managed to convince them that they were doing what needed to be done. She didn't like to think that it had been all bad, regardless of how it ended up.

The fact was though, she felt so much more peaceful and truly happy now. It was coming slowly, but she wasn't so suspicious or scared that people were out to get her anymore. As for Raijin, he had proved a huge hit with most of the campus, it seemed. There was even talk of him getting his own fan club to rival the Trepies (a mostly male club, based around appreciation of his strength or something – Raijin had been vague with the details).

Looking down at him chasing Jeanette about, she couldn't help but wonder what Seifer would say if he saw them now. Would he understand, or would he be appalled at how... 'domesticated' they'd become? Xu had suggested that perhaps he'd be happy for them, even if didn't agree with it. She'd also pointed out that even Seifer had made room in his 'great destiny' for love, however briefly, in his relationship with Rinoa.

She sighed heavily, wishing that Xu was here now to comfort her again. She realised much of that was just her partner's desire to protect her feelings, but it was still nice to hear. And she did hope it was true – Raijin had repeatedly suggested they ask to see Seifer again. If the Balamb authorities did finally agree, she didn't want to have to step around the truth, just to avoid another incident like that with her father.

Pushing up, she shook her head to clear it. She was in danger of driving her good mood away and that wouldn't do at all. She had to stop dawdling and get a move on, or she'd still be here by the time the dinner began this evening! Ah, that reminded her... she had a little homework to do before she got ready for class.

The dinner this evening would require a fair amount of conversing with strangers in an environment unsuited to her usual conversation preferences (i.e the giving and receiving of orders). She was therefore quite concerned, that she might clam up and spend the evening hiding behind Xu. Her partner would understand and try to help her, but she wanted to show her that she could handle this, not show her up in public.

She had concluded that to succeed, she needed practice talking to people about... stuff. Her plan therefore was to engage the first person she encountered in conversation and to try and conduct a relaxed and casual dialogue. She'd considered trying Jeanette or another of her more promising students, but that felt a bit like cheating. She'd planned it all out – it had to be spontaneous.

So, taking a deep breath, she began looking up and down the balcony, searching for anyone coming her way. Finding no-one about still however, she began walking in the direction of her room. Someone was bound to show up and then she'd pounce before they could get away.

Rounding the pillar onto the main walkway, she dived back suddenly. Poking her head out, she confirmed it – Galen Rento was pacing about near the junction to her room. Of all the people... She cursed bitterly and slid further behind the pillar, trying to work out how to proceed. Her resolution was to speak to the first person she found, but that would need to be put aside.

Rento was a former Trepie, exiled from their ranks for 'behaviour which sullies the Trepies good reputation'. Fujin shuddered to even think what that meant, but he had vehemently protested his dismissal. As part of that move, he was also taken out of all of Quistis' classes and barred from speaking to her. So instead he now complained – loudly – to any teacher (and in fact anyone) who would listen, trying to get some kind of official backing as leverage.

It was too early and she was in too good a mood for this nonsense. There had to be... ah-ha. Peering in the opposite direction, she spotted an older man dressed in a rather dusty looking suit. Perfect... Making sure Rento was looking away, she quickly marched up to the man and slid around to put him between them.

"Er... hello? Can I... oh, aren't you...?" the man began, but Fujin held a hand to politely interrupt.

"PLEASE – MAY ASK ASSISTANCE?" she enquired pleadingly, indicating slightly in Rento's direction, who had begun walking towards them, but who hadn't seen her yet, she hoped.

Looking over, the man nodded slowly and moved to obscure her from view as Rento passed. Fujin held her breath, until finally the man turned and smiled to indicate the all clear.

"Unwanted admirer, eh?" he chuckled.

Fujin frowned in alarm, but the man seemed lost in his own mirth temporarily. Actually now she looked at him properly, he seemed somewhat familiar...

"So... buying any more flowers today?" he asked, jogging her memory – the workman she'd met in the entrance hall. He looked very different out of his overalls...

"AH... SORRY, DID NOT RECOGNISE" she apologised. He shook his head to show he took no offence... but didn't say anything else. Was she supposed to say something now? Perhaps he wanted to know about Rento?

"NOT ADMIRER" she explained, but could think of no way to expand on that, without it getting quite complicated. "WORKING? CAN HELP YOU?" she offered, indicating the plan of the Garden that the man was studying.

Inwardly, she winced as she did this – she was taking the conversation to a teacher/parent 'official business' kind of place. 'Keep it casual, remember?' she scolded herself.

"Oh no, no, this new work's not our lot. Me and my lads are done with the work we were doing" he explained. "We don't turn down jobs, but Galbadia's a bit far to come for a few bob!" he added with an earthy laugh.

Of course – they were from Balamb and would hardly have followed the Garden out here, just on a building contract. Fujin sighed mentally at this latest blunder; this evening was going to be very tough indeed.

"THEN... WHY...?" Fujin started to ask, before realising it might sound a little nosy. The man seemed to take no offence however.

"Well I... I'm Bernard by the way!" he said, offering his hand. "Just call me Bernie - everyone else does!"

Fujin nodded furiously and shook his hand, rebuking herself for completely missing the whole exchange of names bit. After reciprocating his greeting, she adopted what she hoped was a casual stance to listen to his story.

"Anyway, it was the last day of our job, I was just packing all my stuff up and I got called up to see your Headmistress... been a while since I'd been sent to see the Head, I tell you now!"

Fujin smiled politely at this 'joke', but was more interested by his mentioning of Xu.

"Well, we got to talking, she saying what a nice job we'd done and how you were all leaving for Galbadia soon. So I says how nice it is here, because me and the wife have relatives out here..." he went on, clearly warming to his subject.

Hopping from foot to foot, Fujin began to think this was a bad idea. Surreptitiously, she checked her watch – she'd needed to hurry this up or she'd be late! But he was in full swing now... She felt like the protagonist from 'The Sorcerer's Apprentice' – her inexperience had unleashed a monster!

"So she invites us to hitch a lift and we've got nothing on, so I says 'well why not?' Nice girl, your Headmistress... Bit young to be running the place like, but..."

Fujin bit her tongue, repressing an angry outburst at this criticism of Xu. She motioned to her watch and attempted to make a getaway.

"NICE SPEAKING TO YOU – MUST FETCH NOTES FROM ROOM..." she explained, backing away.

This proved unsuccessful however – it seemed her room was also in the direction of the room Bernie and his wife were using. Fuijin could only imagine what a patient woman she must be...

"So we'll take a car I expect. Got to get in early though, so we're up at the crack, as you can see. Of course, the wife'll probably still be getting ready even now..." he droned on remorselessly, as they walked.

Mercifully, they were close to her room however, so her urge to strangle him had not yet reached breaking (or was that snapping) point when they stopped to part ways. Fujin motioned to her door and was turning to unlock it when Bernie piped up again.

"Actually, there's another advantage to this little trip – let's me check out the competition" he winked, indicating two workmen humping paint cans and other tools onto a small scaffold at the end of the corridor. "Think I'll just take a look..."

Not really knowing how to react to his bland 'shop talk', Fujin smiled awkwardly and turned to her door again, breathing a sigh of relief as he pottered off to pester the workmen. What a disaster that had been! Perhaps it wasn't too late to suggest they just stayed in... what now?!

"Oh, and in case I don't see you again, it was a pleasure speaking to you, young lady!" he added, coming back over and shaking her hand warmly by the hand.

Oh... so it had gone pretty well after all. Bewildered, but filled with a very agreeable sense of accomplishment, Fujin watched him go with a slight feeling of regret that he couldn't stay longer – in case Xu should wander by and see how well she was doing. He was a nice sort really, with his story about... whatever it was he had been saying. Yes, all things considered, she was feeling very pleased with herself – along with Nida's blessing, that meant she was two for two in friendly conversations this morning!

"Miss Fujin?"

Hearing the voice behind her, her heart sank. Turning slowly around, fists and teeth clenching; she saw Rento was standing at the end of the corridor. But there seemed to be something wrong with him - he was deathly white and looked to be sweating profusely, rocking unsteadily on his feet. Before she could enquire however, a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye made her look back at her door.

She gasped as a glowing symbol seemed to swim about in the surface of the wood, before dissipating. It was the symbol of... but why? As recognition of the symbol sank in, she was abruptly assailed by a shrieking howling, as of an intense, furious wind that pounded in her ears and her mind. And sure enough, the familiar voice sounded through the maelstrom.

"_Favourite daughter... do not deny me... beware... beware..._"

Her body shook as energy ignited into being within her, like it was being drawn to her, but from within, rather than from an external source. But there was no mistaking - it was the power of her patron GF, of Lord Pandamona! 'Beware' it had said... _'beware!'_

Snapping her head back to Rento, she saw him backing away... but he was looking past her... the workmen! Behind her, she heard Bernie babbling away...

"No, no, see? You want to use a _lighter_ shade. Let's see if you've got some... steady on, never mind me, lads; I'm just trying to... what's all this?!"

Before Fujin could move to stop him, and shrugging off the protesting workmen, Bernie had bent down and removed the cloth from one of their cases. Seeing what was inside, she opened her mouth to cry out, as she swung to face them.

Diving down, one of the men grabbed the sub machine gun, and the air was filled with the sound of gunfire.


	16. Chapter 16

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Sixteen.**

**Author's Note: There is no way of getting around that this Chapter features the use of guns in a school. If you think you might be inordinately upset or offended by this, then it's best to give it a miss. The story has been quite light-hearted up to now, so I feel it's only fair to warn people. **

**Also, I will probably change the name of Fujin's weapon from 'Boomerang' at some point. I looked to see if it had an official name, but my guide lists it only as the rather uninspiring sounding 'Missile Blade'. And Boomerang seemed appropriate because Fujin is having to swiftly return where she has just come from. I'll look into it...**

**Anyway, enough blather from me... **

His finger was on the trigger, innocent people were in danger – instinct took over. Snapping her hand upwards, she sent forth a small but crushing blast of wind in the gunman's direction. His hand was slammed brutally against the scaffold, releasing the gun as he screamed in pain. The gun however discharged a burst, riddling the wall behind them with holes.

The thunder of the gun firing and the sparking as some of the bullets ricocheted off the scaffolding, froze her in place abruptly. The gunman doubled over and toppled to the floor, nursing his hand as if time had slowed around them. She was numb, barely able to hear his yelps of agony. Dimly she was aware they were still in danger, but her whole body had locked up.

'This can't be happening!' she screamed inwardly. 'Please, not again... I don't want to fight; I'm not a soldier anymore! I'm with Xu, this is our home; we're _happy_ here! Just leave us alone!!!'

"_Focus!_"

Dazed, she looked over and saw two shapes grappling nearby. As her vision cleared, she saw Bernie was pressing back into the second workman, flattening him against the scaffold, his hands locked around the other's wrist, as he tried to wrestle a pistol from him. The man recovered his wits enough however to punch him hard several times in the ribs, before grabbing him with his arm round his throat.

"No... Stop it..." Fujin mumbled dumbly, raising her hands to show she was unarmed.

"_Defend yourself!_"

"Look out!" the first man shouted from where he was crouched, clutching his fist. Looking at his comrade, he pointed at her with his good hand. The second man's eyes widened and he trained the gun at her... and opened fire.

"No! No-one was supp...arrghhh!"

Fujin was aware of a sharp pain in her elbow as she hit the floor hard, her ears ringing with the explosive sound of gunshots. Something heavy fell against her, before sliding off to the floor. She'd been pulled... looking over, she Rento lying in a pool of blood next to her, horrid gurgling noises coming from her throat.

"No! C'mere, you bas... I'll… give - me - that!!!"

Looking up, she saw Bernie had grabbed the man again and had thrust him back against the scaffold, trying to seize the gun. The first man was rising... there was blood all over her jacket... what if Xu had come with her... it could have been her blood...

"_Do not deny me... You are my favourite... I have never left you..._"

The glyph was drawn and thrown, before the snarl of rage had even left her throat. Briefly it seemed to hover over the man as he fought, before the powerful suction adhered it violently to his chest. Issuing a piercing scream as the highly localised force tore at his flesh, he dropped the gun. But she wasn't through with him yet.

"ANIMAL!" she yelled angrily. How _dare_ they attack her home and her friends!

Yanking her arm back, she tugged on the stream of wind, lifting the man clear off his feet. Savagely, she whipped him to the side, where he slammed back first into the wall, going limp in the process. Adjusting her control slightly, she then catapulted him forwards, sending him flying into his partner, crushing said accomplice against the opposite wall with a sickening thud.

He was hanging limply now, bent over double, but still held by her spell. In her outrage, she considered whipping him back against the opposite wall again, head first this time... but they were beaten and people were hurt. Disgusted, she let his body crumple on top of his cohort's...

She wanted Xu.

"Son... son, you okay?! Come on lad, you can make it! Fujin?! You with me, missy?!"

Bernie had scrambled over to Rento and was doing his best to staunch the boy's wounds. Alarms and screams were sounding all around. People were all about her, shouting and pulling at her. Angrily, she threw them off and knelt down by Rento. Ignoring Bernie's protestations, she seized him by the jacket and shook him.

"KNOW SOMETHING – HEARD YOU! WHO ATTACKS?" she demanded, blind to anything else. This had to stop!

Rento was leaking blood from his mouth, but he met her fierce gaze. Tears were streaming down his face.

"I'm... sorry. They told me... they'd help me..." he managed.

"WHO?!" Fujin demanded, her fingers tearing into his jacket, suddenly afraid of what he would say.

"Didn't mean this... said they'd just take her... wanted her gone... so Miss Trepe could..."

"No..." she whimpered, feeling her stomach lurch. "Please... not..."

"I'm so sorry... Headmistress..." he finished, collapsing backwards.

Moving on instinct once more, she was only partially aware of her insides twisting in cold horror at what she had heard. Before she knew what she was doing, her wardrobe was in front of her, ripped open and the contents tipping everywhere as she dug it out...

She knew what she needed and then everything would be fine, she insisted, looking up defiantly at her reflection, but finding only stern resolve and no arguments. They were in complete agreement for once...

Finding it at last, she had just grabbed it, when a hand lifted her to her feet.

"Fu! I said snap out of itl What the hell ya doin?! We gotta move; we gotta..."

"OFF OF ME!" she screamed, wrenching her arm from Raijin's grasp. He stood back, aghast, but said no more.

Pushing past him, she paused in the doorway to cast off the cloth wrapping and examined her long neglected Boomerang. It was looking a little worse for wear, but the spikes seemed as sharp as ever. In her mind, she heard the screaming, saw the blood... but they had brought this on themselves...

She was about to push her way out towards the lift, when she felt Raijin grab her again.

"Fu, come on, I need ya - everyone's panicking!" Raijin shouted with exasperation, pointing to the confused gaggle outside. "Half the school's asleep, everyone's hung over from last night - _nobody's_ where they should be! _We_ gotta do something..."

She turned to face him, shaking her head angrily, her face slicked with tears. He let go as soon as he saw this.

"XU IN... NEEDS ME... MUST FIND!" she sobbed, backing out the door. "CANNOT... HAVE TO HELP XU!"

Raijin nodded and grabbed her hand in his. She felt an energy pulsing from him, offering itself. Gratefully, she drew it to her, feeling some of her friend's tremendous power pass to her.

"Go find her – I got this" he confirmed.

Clasping his arm in thanks, she turned and raced off towards the lift.

"RAIJIN... RAIJIN WILL HELP... SEE MR RAIJIN" she muttered distractedly, pointing behind her as two more students ran up. The alarms and screams made it hard, but she could have sworn she heard shots coming from above them...

Reaching the balcony, she heard a loud whistle through the hubbub. Looking down, she saw Jeanette standing by the ground floor lift call button. She motioned for Fujin to get to the second floor lift doors.

Before she could make a move however, a mighty _Boom_ sounded overhead. Aware first only of dust falling, she caught sight of something flash downwards in the lift tube...

"MOVE!" she screamed down at Jeanette, gesturing wildly, even as people clawed and clung to her. Jeanette was making to leap away when...

An almighty _CRASH!_ sent shudders through the balcony, forcing her back from the railing as great clouds of dust billowed upwards. The lift had smashed at tremendous velocity into the ground, the plate separating the ground floor from the underground level apparently having held.

Leaning right over the railing, she strained her eyes and ears to make out what was happening down there through the dust and the renewed screaming.

"You and you, seal the entrance! No-one in or out! You, take anyone you can find and secure the ground floor exits..."

The sharp, familiar voice of Quistis Trepe rang out from below and Fujin soon picked her out amid the dust, shouting out orders whilst cuddling a very shell-shocked looking Jeanette in one arm. Her whip still hung loosely about Jeanette's waist, where she had yanked her to safety. They were safe...

"FU!" she heard Raijin call from some distance behind her. She turned to see him gesturing upwards. "WHAT YA WAITIN' FOR?! AN INVITATION? GET GOIN! – GO, GO, GO!" he bellowed.

Looking back, she gripped the railing and steadied her nerves in preparation. Pointing the petrified students in Raijin's direction, she walked them to the start of the corridor. Pushing them on their way, she gave Raijin a nod, before turning and racing at full pelt towards the railing. Jumping up as she reached it, she kicked off into space... and again... and again!

Forcing small but powerful wind currents up to meet her feet with enough force to hold her, she used them as stepping stones, surging upwards, ever upwards over the chaos below. Teeth gritted in intense concentration, she focused her mind on reaching the sub balcony just below the top floor. One badly timed or placed current, of insufficient or too great a magnitude... but she could not fail – Xu was counting on her! The railing was coming up... and over!

Landing lightly on the maintenance balcony, she heard an odd sound. Far below her, she could hear the terrified screams had turned to cheers of amazement and pride. Aware that Xu would want their students to feel cared for; she turned and waved quickly, before racing over to the door to the Garden's enclosed top level.

'I'm not far off now... I'll be right there; just hold on!', she thought feverishly, trying to project the consoling words to Xu as she went.

The short stairwell was dimly lit as she eased the door open. Pausing to listen, she caught her heart in her mouth as she heard someone speak just a few feet away!

"Hurry it up – someone could come any time!" a man hissed, apparently speaking to someone else further up the stairs. "Those idiots – they've thrown the whole schedule off!"

They _were_ up here – Xu _was_ in danger! Pausing only to activate Raijin's shielding spell, Fujin leapt through the door, mustering a howling wall of force which she unleashed at the man she had heard. Facing away from her on the steps, his surprised cries were quickly silenced as he collided into the wall at speed and sprawled back onto the floor.

She raced forwards, but could hear a clattering of footsteps as someone escaped up the stairs. Reaching the bend, she saw the first man was unconscious, bleeding a nasty head wound. She also spotted a small set of charges for blocking the stairwell– not armed, thankfully.

She was swinging round the bend, when the stairwell exploded into a chaos of sound as gunfire flashed all about her. Kicking off from the wall, she forced herself back, wincing as several shots slammed into her. Absorbed by her shielding enchantment, they merely jarred her painfully, but she nevertheless shrank back down the steps with the shock of the close call.

The man hadn't followed – probably covering the stairs in case she tried again. Taking hold of her Boomerang, she swallowed down her doubts and readied it. Frizbees were one thing, but she hadn't used this in so long now. Seeing what it did against monsters and training dummies had not prepared her for when she had used it on a person... now she had to do so again.

'Xu could be hurt – move!!' she yelled at herself. And since it was Xu who had given the weapon back to her, even though it had been confiscated as part of her parole... it was only fitting she use it to rescue her. But this was going to be tricky with such a small space to work with. It called for a leaf out of Seifer's book – a modified version of his rather grandly named 'No Mercy' attack.

Balancing the Boomerang on the tip of her finger, she willed it to spin, faster and faster, then holding it in mid-air with her thoughts, she stepped back... and thrust forwards. The 'rang whipped round the stairs bend and hung suspended in the air, revolving ferociously. A fearful cry sounded out and shots rained down around the lethal spinning blade. With great concentration, she held it steady through this hail long enough to gauge the man's position, then she released.

A terrible scream tore through the air; moments after a horrific squelching _thud_ had told her that her aim had been true. Surging up the stairs, she found the man pinioned to the wall, one of her weapon's spikes pierced all the way through his arm. Reaching over, he feebly tried to remove it, but merely succeeded in leaving himself in further agony.

Not pausing to think, Fujin sprinted up the stairs and ripped the weapon free, whilst delivering a savage chop to the man's neck. He collapsed with the twin shocks from her neck and arm, out cold. Exhaling, Fujin could feel... oh... no...

Staggering to the side, she retched violently, throwing up all over the floor. She slammed her hand with angry embarrassment against the wall. Looking sideways at the blood on the blade and the state of the man on the floor, she buried her face in her hands. She was shaking and crying and she just wanted Xu to hold her. Stupid, wretched people - why were they doing this?!

"WHY?!" she shouted angrily, resisting the urge to kick the wounded man.

'_Listen._'

What... the music! She looked up at full attention again. The music from last night and from the last time... it was playing nearby! She must be hallucinating... no, it really was playing. In her mind, the scream sounded again... that terrible scream. If he was here... she had to find Xu now!

Bursting through the door to the roughly semi-circular 3rd floor corridor, she skidded to a halt, jaw dropping open in horror at the scene before her. Nearby a student – one of Xu's security detail, lay face down on the floor. He was badly bruised and unconscious, but seemed to be unhurt by any kind of weapon. Xu's female bodyguard however, lay seated near the door to her partner's room, covered in blood.

And crouching over the body... The hair was longer than she remembered, but it was definitely him. What was he doing here; was all this just to get back at her? But surely _he_ couldn't have masterminded this whole thing, breaking into the Garden, private soldiers... She'd never known much about him, but who exactly was he, if he was _this_ well connected?!

Regardless, here they were again – except that he may have succeeded this time.... What if she was too late?! What if he'd... what if Xu was... No, she couldn't be and especially not to someone like _him_. she told herself firmly. She believed in what she'd seen in the picture last night – they were stronger than this. They couldn't be beaten by this... monster!

And seeing that just like last time, he had a weapon in hand, she sprang into action. Her rage and determination to stop him flowed into her Boomerang as she hurled it towards him. Her instinct had been to aim for his side to disable him, but in the split second as it left her hand, a thought entered her head. The smallest mental push would change the trajectory... would end this now...

_CLAANG_!

Before she had made up her mind on this however, the Boomerang collided abruptly with a glyph that suddenly appeared behind her target. It glowed briefly, absorbing the impact, before dissipating as the weapon fell to the ground - a type of shielding spell, evidently. It occurred to her that in way, it had saved both of them. Would she have executed him... could she really do something like that?

Whatever the case, there was no time to think about it now. Shooting to his feet in alarm, the figure whirled about and faced her. Hunched over defensively, his eyes blazed with a mad intensity; his face, lined with hatred, twisting into a crazed grin.

"I knew you'd come..." he stated simply, but with barely suppressed rage evident in his voice.

Recovering swiftly from the failure of her attack, she whipped out her hand, summoning her weapon back. Just as the spell was lifting it off the ground however, her opponent stamped viciously down, clamping it to the floor. His mouth twitched with a repressed smirk of triumph – this was just sick.

She was about to try a more forceful means of retrieving the weapon, when she spotted that the thing he was holding was not a knife this time, but rather a slender piece of metal, looking not unlike a kind of high-tech conductor's baton the way he was holding it. The music seemed to be emanating from it...

"Remarkable, isn't it?" he stated, turning it over in his hands. "Estharan technology – truly a marvel, but such a sound is no substitute to the real thing... to a trained ear of course."

Fujin steeled herself, aware that her shielding spell has faded. No defences, no weapon... perfect. She had to hurry this up... Who knew what could have happened...

"WHERE IS XU?!" she demanded, her anger and concern for her partner quashing her apprehension. She was okay – she felt sure she would know if...

"I'm sorry – could you please speak up?! I'm not sure I hear you!" snarled the figure, flicking the hair from his mutilated ear and raising the baton threateningly. It seemed likely that it did more than simply playing music...

"IF YOU HAVE HARMED..." retorted Fujin, refusing to be cowed. She had been badly affected by the wound she had given him, but that didn't mean she felt even the smallest sympathy for this creature – he had deserved what she gave him and more.

"...You'll do what? Take the other ear, perhaps?" he scowled. "You might find it difficult without this... ah, I see you're still up to your old tricks..." he added, indicating the blood on the Boomerang.

That was it; she had no more time to waste on this lunatic. Xu could be lying in their room... hurt. She had to get in there! With a cry, she sent another crashing wave of force hurtling towards him.

Rather than cover up or try to run however, he traced three horizontal lines with his baton which shimmered in the air. He then struck downwards on the centre of them, bending them in the middle just as the wave struck. The force wave struck the lines and broke against them as they rose, it's power throttled to a stiff breeze that passed harmlessly to either side of him.

A grim smile flashed across his face: "Not this time, freak. That's what they call me now too. You made me like you, deformed and hideous. I used to be so happy before you... now I will finally have justice..."

As Fujin wracked her brain for some other form of attack, he started tracing in the air again. As thw baton swished, the faint sound of music could be heard.

"_Run!"_

Seeing a glyph that appeared to resemble a musical note crossed with the Quetzalcoatl sigil forming in the air, Fujin took her patron's advice and backed hastily away down the corridor. Seeing him stab viciously into the glyph to finish, she barely had time to leap out of the way as a bolt of lightning streaked past her, the music in the air turning to a keening, discordant screech.

Landing in a crouch by the wall, she searched frantically for an escape route... an open storeroom... go!

"Stand still – I didn't run from you, remember?" he called mockingly after her.

Diving behind a pillar where the corridor widened out near the central lift, she made ready to dash into the storeroom. She ducked back as a bolt flashed right by her nose. About to dive through the door, she slashed out her hand, sending a gust towards the corridor's light switch panel, plunging them into near darkness, there being no windows outside the rooms on this level of the Garden.

"You think my hearing is now so bad, you'll be able to sneak out of there and right up to me, is that it?" scoffed the figure bitterly. "Perhaps I should target one of your little friends here, instead – that is what you expect of me, right?"

Fujin huddled into the storeroom, mind racing. She had to get past this psychotic madman. But how? Perhaps... if she could just move him forwards a bit...

"SPEAK LIKE ARE VICTIM!" she shouted incredulously. "HURT GIRL – WOULD HAVE KILLED. HAD TO STOP YOU!"

"That... that was an accident!" he shouted back in reply. "You have no..."

"NOT TALKING OF NOW!" she shot back. "HAD KNIFE... DID KNIFE SLIP?! ARE INSANE!" she condemned angrily.

Several bolts of lightning slammed fiercely into the doorframe, splintering and scorching it, as the man raged hysterically outside.

"STOP IT! JUST... STOP IT! I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT NOW EITHER, YOU BITCH!" he howled furiously. "THAT'S NOT HOW IT WAS! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, DAMN YOU...damn you... it wasn't my fault..."

His voice trailed off into a sob. This might be her chance – she felt sure he had advanced towards her that time. Could she really do this again? Then she saw him again in her mind, kneeling over that girl as the siege raged around them, knife raised to strike, blood pouring from her head - it had been no accident.

She remembered her outrage; that she had fought so hard to rein her soldiers in, been so horrified as it had finally struck home, what Seifer had wanted them to do... And this animal had taken advantage of the situation to commit such a horrendous crime – a crime they no doubt would have been blamed for, if she hadn't stopped him!

She'd seen that same mania in his eyes back then, playing the music to drown out any screams the girl might manage... She shivered at the sheer coldness of it, appalled that she'd once wished for such emotional detachment to escape her unhappiness. But Xu had saved her from all that...

She wanted Xu back so badly, she wanted their life back! But before that could happen... there was no way she would let him stand in their way...

"It wasn't my fault; it _never_ would have happened if they hadn't attacked us, I swear..." he babbled, seemingly lost in conversation with someone else entirely now, though Fujin was quite sure no-one else had entered the corridor. "I had to do it... she might have talked... no-one would have understood... I couldn't tell you... I wanted to, but I just couldn't..."

He sounded almost out of it now, severely crazed – it was now or never; she had to do this. Silently, she crept into the corridor, but it wasn't so dark that she could hope to avoid detection. The baton he was holding was sparking with electrical energy. In the glow, she could see the area around him reasonably well.

"I had to do it" he stated calmly, looking straight at her, his face shining demonically in the pale bluish light. "She left me no choice..." he finished, raising his baton and starting to trace in the air.

"People make their own choices – you can't blame yourself for what they do and you can't let them blame you" Xu had told her time and again. "You accepted your share of the blame, so don't let anyone use you as a punching bag for their own guilt – or I'll have to see to them!"

Drawing strength from her absent lover, Fujin had also begun tracing a glyph at her side, but with an enormous amount of mental discipline (learned, fittingly enough from Xu in one of their tutorials), she managed to send a second blast of (admittedly rather weak) force howling at his body.

He took the bait – ceasing his spell he moved to dash aside her attack, leaving her free to cast her primary spell. The glyph flew out... and struck home! With a rush of success, she pulled sharply, hearing the squeal as the spikes dragged across the floor. He started, but it was too late. She snapped the current upwards...

A pained groan was all she could hear as he crawled on all fours to his mangled baton. Seeing his bloodied hand, he suddenly scrabbled at his face, apparently checking his good ear was still intact. Satisfied, he let out a relieved laugh which slowly turned to despairing sobs.

Advancing slowly, her Boomerang raised, Fujin saw that neither he nor his weapon were in any condition to fight on. It was up to her therefore, to decide what to do with him. He'd come here to kidnap or hurt Xu, her bodyguards had been brutalised - she wasn't even sure the girl was still alive. And Xu was missing, perhaps... she shook the thought from her head.

People like him deserved no mercy... And yet to see him now, his mind and body broken, he seemed more pathetic than wicked. Twisted by hatred, lost in his delusions... She was reminded uncomfortably of Seifer. Or for that matter... without Xu, who was to say it couldn't have been her, one day?

"PLEASE – ENOUGH! DO NOT WANT TO DO THIS..." she said, lowering her weapon. This wasn't who she wanted to be - she was no executioner. She just wanted Xu back.

Looking back, she clicked the lights on and spread her arms slowly in a show of peace. Carefully, she laid the Boomerang down at her feet. His eyes followed it down and his shoulders seem to sag with relief as it touched the floor.

"UNDERSTAND ATTACK ON GIRL, NOT INTENDED... ACCIDENT..." she began, wracking her brains for how to do this. "BUT GIRL WAS STILL ALIVE – COULD HAVE HELPED!" she argued. "WAS YOUR DECISION TO TRY AND FINISH JOB; YOUR CHOICE TO COME HERE... DO THIS..." She gestured to the wounded students.

His only response was to shake his head, rocking back and forth as he nursed his bleeding hand. She was trying to get him to see the truth, but realised she could push him all the way over the edge if she didn't watch out. In class, it sometimes helped to set a task that the pupil could attempt to get back in her good books... maybe it would work here...

"BUT STILL HAVE CHOICE - CAN MAKE _BETTER_ CHOICE NOW!" she pleaded. "WHERE IS XU?! _PLEASE_ TELL - SIMPLY WANT END OF THIS!"

Oh, what was the use?! He wasn't going to tell her - she was hopeless at this sort of thing. Xu could have convinced him, if she'd had all the facts... But she couldn't waste any more time. She'd have to subdue him and...

Suddenly he looked up at her. For a second, she thought she recognised that look of contrition her students sometimes gave her when they knew they'd been bad. She might have gotten through to him...

Suddenly a siren sounded far below them and the Garden abruptly lurched into motion, sending them both flying. As she struggled to her feet, Fujin saw him scramble frantically to one of the doors down to a lower floor, where he paused silhouetted in the doorway.

"If she dies... then it will be because of you – YOU!" he insisted, as if trying to convince himself also, before pulling himself through the door.

"STOP! WHERE IS XU?! TELL, PLEASE!!!" she shouted desperately after him.

Attempting to move forwards, she staggered sideways into the wall, her legs still adjusting to the sudden motion of the ground below them. Stifling a scream of angry, tearful frustration, she punched the wall and collapsed wearily against it. Why hadn't he just told her where to find her; hadn't they suffered enough?!

She'd used up a lot of mental and physical energy getting here and she was starting to feel the effects. Her borrowed power from her patron was all but spent... But she had to keep moving, keep believing. He'd said 'If she dies...' after all, which suggested that wherever she was, Xu was still alive.

So swallowing down her misery, she pushed herself up and made for the door to Xu's room... to their room. If he was telling the truth, then there was nothing to fear by making certain that it was empty. But she had to be sure...

As she stepped up, she caught sight of Xu's badly wounded bodyguard and realised she'd need to see to her before she left. First however, she had to make check Xu wasn't in there. Flicking on the light, she saw that the place was an absolute mess – along with her bodyguards, Xu had clearly not gone quietly.

Seeing this room that held such recent, blissful memories defiled like this, was tremendously upsetting to her. There was it seemed, little blood in here however, which was a small comfort at least. Quickly checking the bathroom and small side kitchen, she was left with only the bed area...

The sun was blazing against the drapes, making them appear golden as she approached, her heart pounding in her ears. 'Just do it quick!' she ordered herself, and swiftly ripped them open... nothing!

So this _was_ a kidnap, not an assassination... She suddenly gave a relieved sob, but bit it back just as quickly. It was a relief not to find Xu among the wounded... or worse, but that meant it was all the more important to keep moving! But where would they take her... and why were they _doing_ this?

He'd said that this was all because of her... that she'd brought this danger to Xu. Was that the truth? If so, then Xu's blood _would_ be on her hands... No, no; it wasn't going to come to that - she couldn't give up! Xu would be furious with her if she found out she was doubting herself like this! She was going to find her; she just had to _think_.

Hurrying back to the corridor, she remembered the girl and bent down to inspect her injuries, as she went over the situation in her head. The Garden was mobile, so the kidnappers were either trapped here or they were pursuing them right now. That left her with two possibilities – follow the intruder downstairs, or use the intercom in Xu's office to try and contact someone for information...

The girl's injuries were messy, but appeared relatively superficial to her admittedly untrained eye. She'd need to stop the bleeding, but... oh, she didn't have _time_ for this! Xu needed her – she couldn't be standing around here!

"CANNOT... HELP! ASSISTANCE!" she shouted frantically.

If she left her in this condition, she'd be no better than that wretched creature she'd just fought... And besides, what would Xu say if she found out! Remembering she'd seen some bandages in the bathroom, she hurried up to fetch them. Got to hurry, got to hurry...

"H... Headmistress..." the girl stammered, reaching up to push Fujin away weakly, as she hastily tried to dress the wounds.

"HOLD STILL – AM IN HURRY!" Fujin snapped impatiently.

"No... the Headmistress..." the girl choked suddenly, waking up enough to speak. "... Said they were flying her out... the 2nd floor gallery... go..."

Flying her out?! Then they... She had half risen, when she saw the girl's head flop onto her chest. She needed to get down to the 2nd floor gallery straightaway, but... what about these two; she couldn't just leave them like this... could she?

Noticing her hesitation, the girl grabbed her by the arm, straining to stay awake. "Listen... to me! She's more important!" the girl insisted. "Especially to you... it's human nature, there's no shame in admitting that! Now... go save her!" the girl breathed, pushing her away forcefully.

Amazed at the girl's courage, Fujin handed her the bandages, clutching her arm in thanks.

"WILL SEND HELP..." she promised, standing up.

"Oh no, you're not sending... urrrgh... ahhhh.. uggrrhhh!"

Spinning around, she caught sight of one of the guards from the stairs as he was suddenly lifted into the air and smashed headfirst into the ceiling. An iron combat pole which was sticking out from the door to the emergency stairs, was pulled from the man's stomach area, allowing him to collapse to the ground.

"Damsels in distress, my specialty, ya know?!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Seventeen.**

But... that wasn't Raijin's voice... Fujin barely had time to register the thought, before another voice sounded out from the doorway – and this time, it _was_ him. What on earth?!

"Hey! That don't sound _anything _like me!" she heard him protest loudly to someone.

"Well maybe not, but it is the kind of _stupid_ thing you'd sa... oh my God!"

Emerging into the corridor; combat pole in her hands, came Jeanette. Her gaze swept over the unconscious intruder and round to where Fujin was tending Xu's bodyguard, whereupon she screamed and rushed forward, dropping the pole on the floor.

"Hey! Will ya watch what ya doin?!" howled Raijin, coming through the doorway and stooping to pick up the fallen weapon. Looking up however, his face fell also as he too took in the scene.

"Fujin! Are you okay? Oh my... what happened here?! Is... where's..." Jeanette had rushed over to kneel beside her, a look of horror on her face as she stammered out questions. They probably thought...

"XU IS FINE!" she snapped sharply, causing Jeanette to flinch slightly. That was unfair, she thought with regret – they were here to help after all, and it was a great relief to see them.

"WILL BE FINE, BUT HAVE TO HURRY" she added in an apologetic voice. Jeanette nodded with determination. "PLEASE - ATTEND TO INJURIES" she continued, handing her the bandages and standing up to face Raijin.

Unscrewing the two lengths of the pole in the centre, he came forward, peering around at the carnage with a look of concern. She knew the look well – that he was fighting his urge to be brotherly and protective against the need to appear strong and dependable. She could also tell he was just as angry and scared as she was.

Neither of them were accustomed to showing fear in stressful situations, especially in front of each other (more of Seifer's teachings), but this was different. This was their home now and Raijin would be reminded of the previous siege when they were the aggressors, just as painfully as she was. But there was no time to dwell on all this right now.

"SECOND FLOOR GALLERY" she explained, beckoning him to follow as she turned towards the stairs.

"Fu?" he called after her. She whipped around, a stern rebuke at the ready – they had to hurry!

"You'll need this when we catch 'em" he explained, holding up her bloodied Boomerang. She thanked him silently as she took it, for saying 'when' not 'if'.

Smiling briefly, he then gripped his weapons in a 'Let's do it!" way, his face set with resolute determination. Neither of them had the words, but it was such a relief to be together during all this. They'd faced so much and come through the other side – the siege, having to fight people they knew, finally breaking away from Seifer...

Not quite resorting to the cliché of hitting their knuckles together therefore, they raced over to the stairs. They would reach Xu in time – she just knew they would.

"Oh, but... can't I come too?!" Jeanette suddenly called from behind them. "I think this girl will be okay and he seems okay, so..."

"STAY!" they shouted together, causing her shoulders to drop miserably.

"And be careful, ya hear?!" Raijin had just called, when Jeanette suddenly raced over to them and kissed him full on the lips.

Eager as she was to get to Xu, Fujin stopped in the doorway, frozen in astonishment. Jeanette leapt back in embarrassment, her face burning bright red. Raijin meanwhile, looked like he had been hit by one of his trademark thunderclaps...

"That was... that doesn't mean... I just want you both to come back safe – _both_, alright?!" Jeanette shouted in a flustered voice. "Look, I can prove it" she insisted when Raijin didn't move, lunging at Fujin and kissing her on the cheek, before she could stop her.

"AM XU'S!" Fujin cried with outrage, as Jeanette sped away back to her patient. Angrily, she smacked Raijin on the shoulder, motioning him to follow. "YOUR FAULT!" she accused, blushing bright red at the thought of how she would explain all this to Xu.

Descending hurriedly, they made for the 2nd floor. Keeping on the move like this was helping to keep her nerves steady – she had to stay positive. She could do without the constant background noise however - Raijin was coping with his embarrassment by babbling.

"And they must have placed charges in the lower stairwells ya know? Most people are trapped on the ground floor, see? Had a hell of a time gettin up to the 3rd floor; good thing the training poles unscrew, else I'd never be able to carry 'em on these stairs, eh? You know... I had no idea Jenny felt that way about me...

Tuning the loveable oaf out, she fixed her thoughts on Xu and how good it would feel to be hugged and fussed over for being such a hero and saving her. It was going to happen... it was. There was the door... nearly there.

"Hey, hey, hey – what ya doin?! Woah!!!"

Suddenly, she found herself yanked back roughly, Raijin appearing in front of her, motioning her to be quiet. But as she had been daydreaming about her partner's soft embrace, any other physical contact seemed a kind of violation, right now. Involuntarily therefore, she lashed out with a surge of energy, sending him flying back into the opposite wall.

"AM SORRY – TENSE, SCARED!" she apologised, moving forward, but he held up a hand to show he was alright.

"It's okay, but weren't ya listening?" he wheezed. "Through this door's where they had us pinned down!"

Pinned down? Casting her mind back, she vaguely recalled him saying something like that. That as she'd made her way up, they'd spotted some people coming down, trying to sneak past in all the commotion.

"They made a blockade right outside here – couldn't get to em" Raijin explained, screwing his weapon back together. "That's when I figured the best way was to come up here and use their route."

Having got his breath back and assembled his weapon, he crept up to the door. Straightening up, he braced himself. Fujin darted forward to stop him, pulling him away a short distance.

"MAY BE WAITING! WAS SEEN – WILL HAVE WARNED!" she explained.

"You got a better plan?!" Raijin countered impatiently. "We gotta take the chance, right? They could be getting away, right now. Besides... this is the part I'm good at!"

So saying, he shoved her aside and leapt at the door with a surging kick. The door burst open with a loud crack. She was just making to follow, when the air once again exploded with the furious sound of gunshots. Shimmers of energy and the splash of blood flashed before her eyes, as Raijin was thrown back heavily into her, knocking her back against the stairwell wall.

Seeing her hand covered in blood, she looked up in shock and saw Raijin clutching at the door frame, shaking. Blood streamed from his nostrils and ears as the spell turned the fatal wounds into severe internal and external bruising. And yet before the rage and fear she felt inside could burst forth, she saw her friend was smiling through it all.

"Raarrggh!! That's the stuff - come on then!!!" he roared, whirling about with a laugh. "YAAAHH KAAAZZ!!"

Bolting forward, uttering a battlecry of his people, she saw him leap into the air and land next to one of the gunmen, bringing his pole crushing down into the side of the man's head. As the first assailant crumpled, he whipped the end of the pole up, disarming the second, before unleashing a savage kick to send him tumbling over the makeshift barricade they had constructed.

"KAH! SO! RAAZ!" he howled joyfully, grabbing the first man as he dizzily attempted to stop him.

Recovering her senses when she saw the second man struggling up from behind the barricade, she pushed off from the wall and sped out onto the balcony. Preparing to take him out with a flying kick, she pulled up short when he was suddenly flung violently back to the floor, by his comrade flying through the air headfirst into him.

"Go - I got these guys!" Raijin shouted, vaulting over the barricade. Looking back, he saw Fujin's hesitation – he was bleeding profusely from several orifices. "I said I got em – now get going!" he roared, pointing in the direction of the gallery.

Staggering away, Fujin turned to make sure he was alright, before gritting her teeth and racing off down the corridor. Tears stinging her eyes, she prayed he would be alright. She'd lived most of her life with him and Seifer – she'd already lost one... But there was no denying the fact that whenever she had to choose, whoever it was, Xu would always win. She had to have her back!

"...the matter with you?! No Casualties we said, _no casualties_!" a voice howled ahead, causing her to slow her pace. Strangely, it seemed familiar to her, she thought hurrying silently forward.

Rounding the corner, she saw them. Two men dressed in Galbadian military uniform, (one in the standard blue, one in the officer class orange), were standing at the far end of the corridor. The officer was arguing with the man from before, who was still nursing his wounded hand. And in the subordinate's arms – was the unconscious form of her partner! She'd found her!

"Is this all a game to you, you... what is it now?!"

The officer angry diatribe broke off as the wounded man cried out in horror and collapsed back as he tried to get away – he had seen her. Instantly, she adopted a defensive posture, taking care to display her Boomerang prominently. The two soldiers glanced at each other and faced her warily. They also shot glances at the door to the outside gallery behind them. Fujin shook her head angrily.

"RELEASE IMMEDIATELY!" she demanded, nodding in the direction of Xu.

The two looked at each other again, before the Officer spoke: "I'm sorry... but I can't do that, Commander! All this... it isn't how I wanted it to be! But please, just back away and..."

But Fujin was no longer listening. Commander? And his voice was familiar...

"LIEUTENANT BIGGS?!" she asked incredulously. "PRIVATE WEDGE?! WHY..."

"That's _Colonel_ Biggs, if you please!" shot the Officer angrily. "I do not recognise the authority of the man who stripped me of that rank!"

Seeming to calm down at Fujin's look of utter astonished betrayal however, he held up his hands. "Please... I assure you she will come to no harm. I give you my word as one solider to another."

"DO NOT... AM NOT SOLDIER!" Fujin shouted fiercely. "WORD MEANS NOTHING! ACTIONS PROVE GALBADIA'S TREACHERY!"

Biggs looked down at his gauntleted hands and shook his head sadly. "We're not acting on their orders – I doubt they even remember us now." He clenched his fists with determination, passion ringing in his voice. "But this is our true skin and whether they realise it or not, they will always have our loyalty!"

This wasn't Galbadia's doing? Then who…

'Never mind that now!' she admonished herself furiously. 'Save Xu first!'

"RELEASE XU!" she demanded. "WILL NOT ASK AGAIN!"

She couldn't believe this – Biggs and Wedge. They'd hardly been friends, but they'd always seemed decent enough. If only Raijin was here – he had been closer to them than her. The last time she'd seen them was when they escaped the Pandora together... why were they doing this?

Meanwhile, the pair exchanged further helpless looks. Wedge looked down at Xu who was slumped in his arms.

"Please; we don't want to fight you, Commander. You turned a blind eye... let us get out. If you'd told Sir Seifer..."

"THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY?!" Fujin yelled in exasperation. "DESERTED TOGETHER – HOW CAN… WHY DO THIS?! RETURN XU!" she pleaded.

"We have..." Biggs' voice tailed off, as he cocked his head to the side. They all heard it, faint in the distance, but coming closer – the sound of helicopter blades!

There was nothing for it – she had to act! Raising her arm to throw the Boomerang, she caught sight of Biggs extending his arms.

"I'm sorry, Commander" he called.

A sudden cloud of smoke issued forth from the armoured gauntlets on his suit, obscuring them from view. Checking her throw, she cursed herself for forgetting the suit's inbuilt weapon systems. Through the smoke, she saw a faint outline – the door to the outside had been opened!

Racing forward towards the cloud, she summoned what little energy she had left, forming two wind walls ahead of her. Pushing her hands to the sides, she swept the smog from her path, revealing a clear path to the exit. Taking no chances, she held her breath and charged forwards onto the gallery, blinking hard as sunlight erupted all around her.

Biggs, Wedge and her assailant from earlier were halfway across to the far railings. There was no way off the gallery but the exit behind her... but the sound of helicopter blades told that an escape route was about to open up for them. There was no time to lose – it was having to play catch up due to the Garden being mobile, but it was gaining.

Seeing her emerge however, Biggs waved Wedge on, whilst readying his suit's arm mounted sub machine pistol. Spotting this, Fujin activated her last shielding spell and cast about for cover. Fortunately, a large pile of recently delivered supply crates sat nearby. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Biggs wrenching the wounded man past him, where he collapsed to the floor.

"Get out of the... get down!"

With his field of fire open, he opened up, a stream of fiery bullets flashing through the air towards her. Diving forwards at the crates, she felt a hot burning across her leg, before rolling up safely behind them. Gritting her teeth with pain, she clutched at her leg as the crates cracked and splintered under the intense barrage.

Finding that the spell had saved her any injury, she readied her Boomerang. It was time to strike back – the helicopter was practically here. As soon as the firing on the crates ceased, she shot up, gauged the distance and threw. The metal of the disc and the spikes gleamed brilliantly in the sunshine as it sped towards its target... and contacted!

"Arrghh!!"

With a tremendous spark and squeal, accompanied by an agonised shout from Biggs, the Boomerang arced into his arm, shearing away the weapon attachment with expert precision. As Biggs collapsed, clutching his arm however, a wave of tiredness suddenly washed over her, like her head had gone to sleep, but not the rest of her body.

Her energy was all but spent. The wind loop she had subconsciously summoned to return her weapon to her faltered and it clattered to the ground just a few feet from her target. Both of them had lost their weapons! The advantage was still hers however – she had to press it before that changed.

She could hear the blades chopping through the air above her, like the oncoming craft was chasing directly after her. None of her opponents were in any state to offer resistance – she just had to get to her partner in time. As she sped forward, she saw Biggs trying to rise to his feet – oh no he didn't!

With a shout so full of passion and righteous anger that it could even be heard over the oncoming helicopter, she caught him full in the chest with a savage kick, sending him tumbling head over heels away from her, coming to rest in a heap.

Seeing that he was down and that the musician was more interested in trying to get away from her than attack her, she turned her attention to Wedge, who was pressed up against the side railings, looking about helplessly. The air thundered with the sound of helicopter blades as she snatched up her Boomerang and faced him. From here, she could see that Xu had suffered a nasty blow to the side of the head...

"RELEASE XU NOW!" she screamed through the din, holding the weapon up threateningly. She couldn't throw it for fear of hitting her partner, but she made sure Wedge knew she would have no qualms about coming over there and using it on him manually if he didn't co-operate.

Alone and no match for her, Wedge seemed about to set Xu down, when he glanced to his side and suddenly shouted: "GET DOWN!"

Looking over, she saw the musician was standing with his arms raised, calling the helicopter down. The craft had flown right alongside... and Fujin understood. She recognised the configuration of craft from her time in the military... She started to run – she had to get out of the open now!

An awful piercing shriek from behind her told her she had been correct. Forcing herself not to look back, she pounded across the ground, feeling the force of the erupting ground battering against her back. Her body was burning with the exertion of the previous hour, but she found the strength to throw herself forwards against the far railing.

Swinging back, she saw the gallery centre had been devastated, great gouges ripped into it by the Helicopter's chaingun. Having reached the far railing however, she was out of its field of fire. Instead, it had dropped a large boarding plank down, fitted with hooks that grappled onto the railings. She had to... where was her Boomerang?!

Looking across, she saw she had dropped it in her haste. But she could probably reach it without risking the gun. As she darted forward however, she sensed a sudden danger and looked up just in time to see Biggs pointing at her, his body shaking with the exertion of spell casting – another feature of the elite suit he was wearing.

The air about him rippled and a smell of burning wafted towards her. Through the haze, she could see the energy building and building, red and angry... she had to move! Kicking backwards, she was thrown onto her back, narrowly managing to avoid hitting her head as the spell seared white hot into the ground where she had been standing, scorching and melting it.

Forcing herself into a sitting position, she shook her head to clear it. She had to get up! But Biggs was already casting again and her body felt so heavy. She... what... what was happening to him?!

"Argghh... gh...noo...arrrgghh...AAAHHH!!!!"

Stiffening suddenly as the energy flowed overhead, he doubled over, revealing a strange kind of effervescence glowing about him. A kind of mesh of fine sparkling threads had fallen across him, and it seemed to be stifling his spell, preventing him from releasing it. But who... Xu!

Behind the imperilled Biggs, she saw her partner, wide awake now and standing, erect and commanding by the opposite railing! Using her extensive knowledge of pressure and energy points (not to mention pleasure points), she was effortlessly holding Wedge in what looked to be a very uncomfortable arm-lock, whilst her free hand manipulated the threads like a marionette's strings. There was a kind of stern determination about her – Fujin couldn't remember ever seeing her so angry before this.

Watching on with astonishment, she saw flickers of light as the spell locked about Biggs started to eat slowly into its caster. As he twisted about, she caught sight of his terrified, agonised face... Fujin was just considering that it was perhaps a blessing that the air was filled with the sound of helicopter blades, when suddenly the spell escaped with a flash into the air and he tumbled to the floor, his armour peeling away from his (rather red) body.

Xu had released him – falling back against the railings, she had her hands over her face. She couldn't go through with it, of course – it wasn't in her nature... how could they do this to her, put her in this position?! Fujin couldn't bear it any longer, and trying desperately to call out to her stricken lover over the intense roar of the blades, she scrambled to her feet.

At that moment however, she saw Wedge call out to Xu, gesturing back at the helicopter. She couldn't hear over the racket - possibly they were threatening her with the chaingun, or maybe more soldiers were about to disembark. Whatever they were up to, she had to get over there and help her!

As she ran however, she caught sight of a familiar figure sailing through the air. Throwing herself to the floor, she curled tightly into a ball, pressing her hands against her ears for all she was worth. But it was unlikely to be enou...

"HAAA CHA-KATA!!!"

She cried out in pain as the world seemed to erupt beneath her, heaving and roiling, the air shattering under the assault of what seemed dozens of thunderclaps exploding all around her. Her ears were ringing, her whole body shaking to its core... With a superhuman effort however, she looked up through the cacophony and saw Raijin kneeling against his staff, wiped out from the exertion of his spell. Couldn't do anything quietly...

Biggs and Wedge were rolling in agony on the floor, hands pressed to their ears. The helicopter was listing dangerously, kept in place solely by the boarding plank as the crew suffered. The musician who had been on the boarding plank was slumped half in, half out of the craft. But what about Xu... where was... Finding her partner, her mouth dropped open in wonder.

Her partner was standing serenely amid the maelstrom, hands pressed together as if deep in prayer, an island of tranquillity. Opening her eyes and seeing her watching her, she smiled that same peaceful, joyful smile of hers (though tempered with concern for her suffering) and suddenly everything seemed right with the world. Feeling the strength flow back into her tired body, Fujin rose to her feet, eyes locked to her partner's.

And then they were rushing to each other, like something out of an old love story. Finding herself hampered by her long dress. Xu hitched it up as she ran, looking like a princess... so beautiful and perfect. As for herself, she probably looked a state, crying profusely with joy and relief. They were going to make it – she would fling herself into her lover's arms!

She didn't know where she found the energy. Perhaps it was her patron again; maybe she had drawn unconsciously from someone present... And how did she know of the danger? Was it intuition, had she received a warning from Raijin or her patron, seen it out of the corner of her eye... It didn't really matter to her - all she knew was that when she needed it, somehow it was there.

The gust caught Xu squarely in the chest, throwing her back onto the floor. Twisting to escape herself, she saw dirt kicking up right in front of her, the howling ringing in her ears, then burning pain as she fell to the floor. Staring into the sky, all she could see was her lover's face, so happy and relieved, arms open wide to receive her.

"Stop! You'll hit the hostage! I said STOP IT!"

Leaning up painfully, she saw the musician being ripped away from the chaingun by Wedge. The same manic look in his eyes no doubt, he fought, but Wedge overpowered him, punching him out, before manning the gun himself. The gleaming barrel swung in her direction... she couldn't feel her leg... she must have been hit...

Vaguely, she could feel someone picking her up and shielding her – Raijin. He was shouting something, but she couldn't quite make it out. Was Xu alright... she hadn't been hit, had she?

"XU..." she stammered weakly.

"...ya doin this to us?! It's _us_, damn it, Wedge! Cut it out, man –we're _friends,_ ain't we?!"

They were going to fire... she just wanted to see Xu one last time, wanted her to hold her...

"Xu... love... you"

"STOP!"

That was her voice! She was okay! She... _no_!!! Desperately trying to rise, she screamed in pain as she felt her wounded leg properly for the first time.

Hearing this, Xu turned on the boarding ramp, a look of mortified concern on her face. She made to run to her... but Biggs caught her by the shoulders, restraining her and pointing insistently to the helicopter. Throwing him off, she backed away, hands pressed to her face to try and contain her tears, before retreating up the ramp and collapsing miserably into one of the seats.

Xu was sacrificing herself to save her!

"NO!!!" she screamed, feverishly, trying to fight both the pain in her leg and Raijin, who was trying to hold her down. "XU MUST NOT GO!!! PLEASE, NO!!!"

"Fu, cut it out – we got nothin!" he hissed. "We'll get 'em, but not now!"

"NO! XU NEEDS... I NEED... LET - GO!" she snarled, but was too weak to fight free. She could only watch helplessly as her lover boarded the helicopter, to save her life. No, she mustn't do this; she mustn't!

She reached out with all her strength for her partner, who reaching back, called frantically out to her above the din.

"..VE YOU, JIN! CAN YOU HEAR ME, JINNY?! I LOVE YOU! I'LL COME BACK TO YOU, I PROMISE!"

For a second, she could swear that their hands had touched, could feel her there beside her. Tears streaming down her face; she was a captive audience as Biggs solemnly drew up the boarding plank and the helicopter started to move off.

"NO!!!" she screamed, trying to rise and failing in agony. "LOVE YOU! Don't... don't leave me, please! Give her back! _Please_!!" she cried, tearing her hands into her hair and face in utter despair, as Raijin tried in vain to console her. This couldn't... she couldn't lose her... they belonged together! She couldn't _live_ without Xu, she couldn't!

And even when the Helicopter had become but a mere speck in the sky, she was still reaching weakly towards it, paralysed with the sheer emptiness threatening to overwhelm her. She felt so cold and hollow, like nothing mattered anymore... only her tears were keeping her warm.

"Fu! Hey Fu, snap out of it! Help, somebody he..."

She could barely hear him. There was nothing left to listen for; nothing left to care about... They'd been so happy, so wonderfully happy…

"Xu…Xu! Love you… back… please… don't leave… oh, please come back!"

"_And_ _so the Maiden was taken and shut all away, in the very top room of the tower" Genaro read aloud, cuddling Catherine close as he did. She was practically hovering with excitement, picking at the edge of the page, trying to get a peek._

"_Now now, Dear; none of that" Mrs Franks admonished lightly from her place by the fire._

_Catherine looked like she might throw a tantrum at this, but calmed down when he kissed her on the side of the head. She was just excited - today was one of her good days. Leaning his forehead to hers, he longed for the time when they had all been good days..._

"_We're okay, aren't we, baby?" he said warmly. "We're just coming to the good bit – I almost snuck a quick look ahead, just before too!"_

_Catherine giggled happily and it seemed as if for a moment, with that swish of her hair, that a glint of her old self had returned. Before she'd been hurt... before Almasy. Pushing the hopeless thought away, he continued in as jovial a tone as he could muster._

"_But before the Prince slammed closed the door..." (Catherine slammed her hand on the floor happily), "he turned to the Maiden and said: 'Here I put you, a mean little cell, 'till agree you to cast the happiness spell!" (He wiggled his fingers as if casting a spell, tickling her nose at this) "And when my people you've given joy, fun and glee, then from this cell, you I'll set free!" _

"_Turn over, turn over!" she shouted ecstatically, wringing his hand and glowing with innocent joy. _

_Before he could do this however, a knock sounded at the door. Sighing with Irritation, he got up off the floor to a cry of despair from Catherine._

"_No-o, you said you'd read with me! Pleaaase; I want to know what happens next!" she whined crossly._

"_Shh, it's okay, my baby! I won't be long, I promise – I won't even leave the room, okay?" he said softly, kissing her hands in genuine apology. "I want to know what happens too!"_

_Motioning to Mrs Franks to keep her company, he opened the door. Seeing the furtive look his man gave to the room's occupants, he stepped some way into the hall. Immediately however, a commotion started behind him and he ducked his head back inside._

"_Hey hey, I'm still here; I haven't left – so no peeking at that next page, my lady!"_

_Returning her cheeky grin, he turned back to his subordinate, whereupon his smile faded. He suddenly felt a weight about his shoulders... a weight about his soul... "What news?" he whispered wearily._

"_It's done sir. They are taking proper precautions and will be heading here shortly."_

_Nodding with grim satisfaction, he dismissed the man and turned to head back inside. Big smile... just keep smiling; don't ruin her day as well... _

"_Now, how are my women?" he jested, settling down on the floor, as Catherine cuddled back up to him."Now... where were we?"_

"_I don't think I like the Prince" Catherine said suddenly. "He's quite mean – I hate him!"_

"_Ohh dear, don't say things like that!" clucked Mrs Franks; putting her knitting down with a reproachful stare._

"_No, no, it's alright, Mrs Franks" Genaro shrugged. "My baby's right – he does seem quite mean, doesn't he? But , hmm... doesn't he look quite sad too?"_

_Catherine shook her head stubbornly, before looking closer, cocking her head to the side._

"_And all he really wants is for his friends and his people to be happy – it's not just for him" he reasoned. "I actually think it's quite mean of the maiden to keep all the happiness to herself, don't you?" _

_Catherine nodded vigorously. "I feel sorry for him – she's so mean! He's a good Prince!"_

_Smiling broadly, he kissed her hair and gave her a big cuddle. "There now; that's my good girl!"_

**End of Disc One – Please insert Disc Two!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Eighteen.**

**For long term readers of this story (hello there!), this is not a new Chapter. I wrote an extra Chapter, which I slotted in as the new Chapter 2 and simply bumped everything else up one number. Sorry if I got your hopes up, but like I say there is a new Chapter - it's just it's Chapter 2, not 18!**

"Headmistress? Ma'am? Ma'am, are you awake? Miss Trepe? Quis?"

Snapping back to consciousness, Quistis started up in alarm. After a moment of uncertainty over where or even who she was, she slowly recalled the long, terrible day she had briefly escaped from.

Blinking the worst of her thoughts away, she glanced around at the conference room, rubbing absently at her cheek. It was sore from where she had been leaning on it and her clothes felt like she had been wearing them for days...

"I'm sorry Ma'am; I would have left you but you wanted to know when we were all locked down for the night" Nida explained, placing some documents she had requested on the table in front of her.

"Oh... yes, thank you. The Ambassadors...?" she asked groggily, working her shoulders and trying not to think too broadly about the sheer chaos that her life had become. Just keep it simple; focus on one thing at a time...

"All arrived safely back" he confirmed. "They seem to be keeping their word too – Trabia, Balamb and Galbadia's governments are all 'asking for the public's patience and indulgence until the facts can be ascertained'."

"Right... good" Quistis nodded, still feeling a little dazed as she sorted through the piles of papers before her. There was so much to do and her head felt so muddled, worn out with the worry and stress.

"The investigation teams will report as soon as they have any leads on where they took Xuse - you should think about getting some rest; you've done enough for today" Nida commented.

Mouthing a 'what do you mean by that?!', Quistis stopped short as she looked up to see that Nida looked genuinely concerned. Slightly embarrassed, she turned back and shuffled through her papers. She was tired and it was making her paranoid – she'd thought he'd been inferring she had screwed up somehow. But then, he wouldn't be the first to say something like that to her today...

"Um, maybe in a while. Oh, but there was something..." she said, trying to make this sound like less of a big deal than it felt.

"Ma'am?"

Quistis sighed and looked up. "Well actually, that's just it. Don't... please don't call me Ma'am or Headmistress. I'm not... this is just 'til we get Xuse back, okay?"

"Oh... ah, alright" Nida shrugged, forcing a smile, though Xu's name had hung rather heavily in the air.

This was the first chance they'd had to catch their breath all day since... the incident. Xu's name had of course come up many times, but it was only really starting to sink in now. After politely asking if she needed anything else, Nida had turned to leave, when he stopped and turned about, looking rather awkward.

"Um... I just wanted to say that you did a great job today, Ma... Miss Trepe".

Before she could restrain herself, Quistis let loose a snort of derision, freezing as she realised it had been clearly audible. Looking up, she saw Nida was indeed frowning with surprise.

"Did... I say something wrong?" he asked.

Quistis shook her head, trying to get a hold of herself; before leaning back in her chair with a bitter sigh.

"You don't have to... I'd rather you didn't dress it up, okay? I'd appreciate it if you just told it like it is – that I didn't know what on earth I was doing today!" she said irritably.

Nida's frown deepened and he walked over to the head of the table. "What are you saying – who's said that to you?! This isn't still about..."

"Please! Everyone knows I'm not cut out for this kind of thing... I never was" Quistis insisted, throwing some papers she was holding onto the table as if trying to get them as far away from her as possible. "You could see it today – they all saw it. I was so hopeless..."

"No, no; you're wrong!" Nida argued, coming round the table and drawing up a chair near her. "You really got through to them – when the Trabians and the Balambese ambassadors came in, they were all set to sever diplomatic ties with Galbadia over this – you stopped them!"

"Did I though? What politicians say and what they do are totally different things – I got some vague assurances; nothing more!" she snorted, dismissively. "This was nothing but a huge waste of our time! If Xuse was here..."

"...she'd be proud of what you accomplished here today too, especially given the circumstances!" Nida insisted earnestly.

"Is that right? Well maybe if we'd actually been out there _searching_ for Xuse instead of kicking our heels here, we _could_ ask her!" Quistis countered angrily, feeling her stomach lurch as a thousand grim speculations of her friend's fate flashed across her mind. "That would be accomplishment! Just ask Fujin how much she thinks we accomplished..."

"So this is about earlier..." Nida said, shaking his head despairingly, as she took a moment to calm herself down. "Quis, she was upset when she said those things before. She wasn't thinking straight and you know what she's like anyway..."

"Look, we both know she's never really liked me – all those reprimands I had to give Seifer didn't help… But she was right" she insisted. "We should have been out there today..."

"Doing what? Going after them, when they had a vastly more manoeuvrable craft and we had no idea where they were going?!" Nida replied incredulously. "You made the right decision – this incident had the potential to set the nations at each other's throats again. We had information they needed to hear; the first few hours of a crisis determine how it will play out, remember?"

Quistis slammed her palms on the table and got up, throwing herself back against the far wall. If he didn't stop being so reasonable, she was going to punch him! Feeling slightly better now she had at least got up and moved about a bit, she leaned her head back against the wall.

"Xuse could be... All day I was waiting for someone to come in and say they'd found her... her body, whilst I was yammering in here to these..." She closed her eyes, thinking of the many, many times that Xuse had consoled her over her many failures in life. "I felt so useless today, Nida! Why shouldn't Fujin have lost it at me?"

"Fujin's demands were selfish, irrational and completely unrealistic - they were exactly the reactions she should be having!" Nida argued gently. "Quis, we both love Xuse but well, you've seen them together – it's the real thing. It's like..." (He trailed off, but she knew he had been about to say Squall and Rinoa).

"I feel like someone ripped my heart out today" he continued, "But I can't even imagine what it must be like for her. We've just got to give her some time – roll with the punches she doles out until then, I guess."

She nodded miserably. Getting irrationally hysterical would help ease this pain somewhat she imagined, but he was right – that was something they couldn't afford. And Fujin was certainly making sure that someone voiced the furious anger they all felt over this.

"How is she doing, anyway?" she asked, collapsing back into her seat. "Did they get her settled in her room? I'd have looked in, but I doubt I'd be welcome right now."

"She insisted on sleeping in Xu's room – we catalogued everything for our investigation, before they tidied it up" he assured her. "She refused the sedative, but Dr Kadowski said the medication and the strain of the healing enchantments should keep out until morning at least, anyway."

Nida shook his head sadly "It's killing her, all this. You never realised how vulnerable she was until you saw how much healthier she looked with Xuse... Whoever did this..."

Quistis nodded, clenching her fist. If these people hurt Xuse, ruined all these lives, then if she screwed everything else up, she'd at least make sure they paid.

"Anyway, like I said, she has the luxury of being as selfish as she likes - but someone has to take the reins here and we're it" Nida went on, trying to dispel the vengeful mood that had settled over them. "And I meant what I said before - you performed exceptionally today. Without you, we could be in the middle of a war right now!"

Ignoring his praise stubbornly, she cast her mind wearily back over the day's fussing and nit-picking. It had certainly taken the ambassadors by surprise when she passionately argued in defence of Galbadia and their innocence. They'd probably thought her quite mad at first, but it just didn't ring true that Galbadia were behind this.

Xuse had been convinced of their readiness for peace and she knew this kind of thing better than anyone. She'd sat in on most of the big meetings, talked with their new rulers; seen the joy in the people's eyes that the wars were over. Galbadia had even recently donated their Garden to Trabia as a gesture of their repentance... this _had_ to be someone else's doing.

"And if you don't mind my saying so – and I know you do, but I'm going to say it again anyway, I think you want Fujin to be right about us wasting time, because it'll make her other accusation easier to accept" Nida went on.

She held up her hands in sheer exasperation – not this again now?!

"How many times, Nida; I've made up my mind!" she insisted, a note of hysteria in her voice. "Whether she was upset or not when she accused us, the fact remains that a Trepie let these people in, gave them plans, let them smuggle their gear in, etc etc. Without Galen's help..."

"They'd have done this anyway" Nida countered stubbornly. "They were obviously professionals – they must have been planning this for a long time. They would have found a way."

"But it wouldn't have been so easy for them, if one of my kids hadn't..." she snapped, banging her fist so hard on the table, she almost broke it. "He was doing this for me, to make me Headmistress – and here I sit! That's never what we were about! I can't let it go on, if this is what could happen!"

To say this was a sensitive subject with her was an understatement. It was something she was dreading having to do and she really didn't need him bringing it all up again now.

"Besides, I'd have thought you'd be happy at my decision" she said in a tone of forced civility "Those in charge separating their work from their emotional attachments and all that..."

"Only when it interferes with their work – this is completely different!" Nida pressed, unwilling to give ground just yet, it seemed. "They love you and if you love them, then you won't..."

"Nida, stop right there; I'm warning you!!!" she shouted, glaring fiercely at him. "I don't want to talk about this _anymore_, okay? The decision has been made and I'll thank you to leave it at that!"

With that, she returned her attention to the work in front of her, pointedly ignoring him. This was none of his business, she fumed silently. Who did he think he was to tell her how she felt about her Trepies and what was best for them?!

After a moment or two, he sighed heavily and pushing up, made for the door. He paused on the threshold however.

"You know Quis, I'm a fair pilot; I've got a decent grasp of most GFs and spells too. I'm not so hot in a fight, but all in all... I'm a good SEED, if I say so myself" he said, looking out the door, not making eye contact.

"The fact is though, I'm not a star. Some of the things you, Xu, Squall and the others when they were here could do... Lead people, give them hope, tackle the really big problems... I'll never be able to do any of that" he said, philosophically.

Quistis didn't know what to say – she'd never heard Nida talk like this before. In the dim light, with shadows from the corridor falling across his face, he seemed older to her somehow.

"This has been one of the worst days of my life and given what we've been through around here, that's saying something" he continued in a hollow voice. "I know you feel like you can't handle the pressure and you worry you're not good enough... but no-one who knows you thinks that - you saved us from Ultimecia!"

Looking over at her, he met her gaze, eyes burning with an inner resolve. "I'm sorry you've been saddled with this Quis, but we really need some of that magic from you, right now... Xuse needs it. So you're going to have to get used to me calling you Ma'am, because you're the boss now."

She stood up, still not knowing what she could say to all this. She'd done her part but if she was honest, it was Squall who did most of...

"We all need you at your best, is what I'm saying. And I just don't see how it's going to help Xuse or any of us, if we start pushing our friends and the people who love us away."

Seeing she was lost for words (extremely embarrassing given the praise that was being heaped on her), he turned away to face the corridor again.

"That's all I'm going to say on the subject... I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Ma'am."

Stunned by his words, she stood dumbly behind the table, rooted to the spot for what seemed like hours after he left. The idea of her being some kind of hero... And of _course_ she wanted to keep her Trepies, but this decision couldn't just be based on what she wanted, or felt she needed.

Because even if she could rationalise this as the actions of one deluded ex-member; Fujin's outburst had shown that people expected action against the Trepies over this. For one thing, the Garden's investors would almost certainly take this opportunity to lobby for an end to the Trepies. Xu had had to defend them more than once from their new investors (outside funding had become unfortunately necessary after NORG's rebellion).

They had never been happy with the Trepies, saying it put out an uncertain image that 'may be misconstrued' etc etc. They needed as much resources as they could lay their hands on right now – they couldn't afford to be messing around with these people. But then there was... ah, what was she doing?!

Cursing herself for all this pointless second guessing, she tidied up her notes irritably and left the room. She had gone through all this earlier and come to the right decision. If she started going over it all again, she'd drive herself crazy. The best thing was just to go and get some sleep; not give herself the chance to change her mind again.

Walking through the halls, trying not to think about the heartbreaking task that awaited her in the morning, she was struck by the feeling of sadness in the air. At this hour, the corridors were usually people by people chatting before bedtime, couples returning from their dates... but the only people here tonight were security staff conducting their patrols.

Stopping by the railing and setting her case down, she smiled as she remembered the outpouring of sheer joy when she had announced to her Trepies that she was returning to the Garden full time. She'd been so overwhelmed that they'd waited; that they still cared.

She giggled happily as she recalled the time they woke half the garden, singing happy birthday to her from the foyer as she passed by here on her morning stroll... She knew she shouldn't be thinking like this – it was just making things harder. But she couldn't help how she felt about them - her Trepies always found new ways to lift her spirits, help her cope with anyth...

"Don't give me that, you little _bitch_!!!"

Jaw dropping open, Quistis looked about in alarm, before realising the voice was coming from below her on the ground floor. Hearing further raised and a loud SLAP, she leaned over the railing in time to see Marcie racing in the direction of the dorms, away from Jeanette who was on her knees and visibly distraught. Clutching at her cheek, she was calling pitifully after the retreating figure.

"Marcie, come back, please! It's not what you think – I didn't... Marc', he's just my _friend_, I swear!"

Quistis was shocked - Marcie was one of the quietest, nicest people you could ever hope to meet. The idea of her using such language or striking someone (especially Jeanette whom she adored), was ludicrous. Seeing Jeanette bent over in abject misery however, she felt her maternal instincts come to the fore.

"Jenny?" she called down with concern.

Hearing her, Jeanette looked up but rather than taking on its usual look of delight, her face darkened.

"What do you want - have you come to give me even more bad news?!" she shouted bitterly. "Because that's what I could really do with! Make it a _perfect_ day..."

Leaping to her feet as she said this, she turned and raced off towards the arboretum, sobbing loudly. Quistis sighed heavily, feeling an awful weight pressing against her chest. She didn't like it when they fought, when any of her Trepies fought. It was only to be expected though – Jeanette was the only member she had told, ahead of what would be their final meeting tomorrow.

Still, she thought defiantly; even if it did have to be done, that was tomorrow. Tonight, Jenny was still one of her Trepies and she was in pain. Her mind made up, she hurried down one of the cleared out stairs to the ground floor and ran quickly down the path to the arboretum.

The scent of flowers and greenery of all kinds washed over her as she entered: a pleasant change from the smell of smoke, gunpowder and dust particles. The lush overgrowth of the entrance clearing glowed softly around her, in a ghostly white light from the overhead lamps.

One of the many changes Xuse had made since becoming Headmistress had been to convert this area from a training ground, into a proper beauty spot. It was so calm and still here. The ripples of the nearby water, the wind from the concealed fans that rustled the leaves gently...

"Jenny? Honey, come out... Please, I want to talk to you! Jen!"

Nothing - she must be hiding somewhere. Standing here drinking in this peaceful ambience was all well and good, but she'd have to move in further if she wanted to track her down. Approaching one of the paths however, she hesitated.

If she went further in, she'd eventually come out... _there_ - the picnic spot. That was somewhere she had avoided for a long time now, since Squall... since he'd rejected her advances there.

"Oh Jenny, come on! You know..." (She was calling out, but in a distinctly lower tone now) "You know how I feel about this place. Don't make me... Jenny!"

Still nothing... Well, there was nothing for it then. Steeling herself, she marched boldly in; keeping a sharp lookout for her errant student and trying not to think about what lay ahead. As she made her way forward through, pushing aside stray branches and the like, she couldn't help but roll her mind back over the terrible day that had just been.

Jenny and Marcie's fight was typical of the fallout that Xuse's abduction had caused throughout the Garden. Everyone was tense and upset, arguing over nothing... And when people were scared, they sometimes became harder, crueller than before. She'd been busy all day of course, but she'd heard the rumours about Jenny and Raijin.

It was nonsense of course: Jeanette was a passionate, loving creature – she 'loved' everyone in a way, but her feelings for Marcie were an open secret (and besides, Jenny always told her everything). At least she had before this... Before today, she could have counted the number of times she had exchanged truly harsh words with any of her Trepies on the fingers of one hand. Perhaps Nida was right... this situation wasn't good for anyone.

'Focus' she reminded herself crossly.' Stop trying to find a way to keep the Trepies together and do your job!' She'd just have to make an announcement tomorrow, reassure everyone that she was on top of everything... even if it was a lie. A lie...

The pressure of all that had happened suddenly seemed to drop upon her, almost knocking her to the ground. Feeling faint and slightly nauseous, she reached out to steady herself... and saw she had wandered right into the picnic area. Here again... alone again...

Desperately, she tried to reach the bench, but her strength failed her and she collapsed down against the wall, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. Filled with bitterness and despairing rage, she tried to call out again but could find no strength to do so. She was alone again, separated from those she loved. They were all counting on her... and she had no idea what to do!

Why did it always have to be this way – why did life always have to be this hard? she pondered bitterly. The last few months had been so good, but now she was once more stuck in the position of having to be strong, of needing to push her feelings aside and suffer in silence.

And again, as usual, it seemed utterly indecent for her to even be having such thoughts. Xu was the one in danger after all – what was her pain compared to that? But this is how it always was - there was always someone else who deserved sympathy more. Rinoa's coma, the attack on Trabia Garden, Xu's abduction... And meanwhile, she was left to slowly fall unnoticed between the cracks.

What made it worse was this time, she had really thought she'd found herself. When she had embarked on her journey with Squall and the others, she had intended it to be a kind of voyage of self discovery. It had not been an easy trip – she had seen the man she loved fall for someone else, found a group she shared a common past with, only to find she still felt alone; that however much she liked them, she was separate from them...

But it had been worth it in the end. Separated for long periods from the Garden and its inhabitants and regularly faced with the gravest peril, she had found that she missed her life here, more than anything else. It was during Seifer's siege that she had finally accepted that there were people here who cared about her and who she needed and loved more than she had realised. And it had made her feel so ashamed of how she had left them all behind.

It had been a hard thing to admit that a part of her had wanted to be rid of the 'single woman with children' image; that she had in some way blamed them for Squall's lack of interest in her. But coming back here to them and to Xuse... she had finally felt at peace with herself. And now she was losing them all over again...

Did people think this was easy for her?! That this was what she wanted?! She longed for Xu to be back home and safe, but she needed her family too. She cast about for Jeanette again – how could any of her Trepies doubt how much they meant to her? If only they could stay together... But it was never that simple, not for her.

Even if the backers could be convinced, Fujin blamed the Trepies for what had happened. If she didn't disband them, it was likely Fujin would leave to try and find Xu on her own. On their own (she'd almost certainly take Raijin with her), they would be more vulnerable and would likely be targeted by whoever this group were. How could she allow that, knowing how devastated Xuse would be if anything happened to Fujin? It would be the height of selfishness on her part.

And yet, could she deny that her desire to see Fujin and Xu reunited was not selfish also, she considered miserably, slumping against the wall. Right from the first time Xuse had confided her love for Fujin, she had been desperate to see them happily together. Because when Xuse had caused her to really consider Fujin, she had realised that she was very much like her. Outsiders, broken inside, wanting love but seldom receiving it...

Her journey had helped her to understand that there was someone waiting for even the most desperately lonely and broken people. Squall had found Rinoa, Irvine had found Selphie... So she'd thought that if she could just get Fujin together with Xuse, it would go a long way to convincing herself that one day, there might just be someone for her too.

It was a choice that no-one should have to make, made harder by Jeanette's reaction. Her Trepies would see only that she was abandoning them... again. But equally she couldn't let Fujin put herself in danger, as Xuse was counting on her to keep her lover safe, until she returned.

In anguish, she ran her hands through her hair and over her face, tucking up into a ball, shaking her head slowly with the hopelessness and complexity of it all. What on earth was she going to do?! And this was only the start... everyone needed reassuring, the Garden needed repairs, the investigation needed supervising, not to mention the need to keep an eye on the political situation...

Angrily, she slammed her fist on the ground, on the wall, into her head, trying to relieve the pressure that was closing about her like a vice. It wasn't fair! Why did she have to do this alone... why did people always reject her and abandon her? When it was going to be her turn?! What did Rinoa have that...

"Miss... Miss Trepe?"

Scrambling to her feet at this sudden disturbance, she saw that Jeanette was standing near the entrance to the picnic area, half hidden in the shadow of a tree. She was trembling and was evidently only seconds away from further tears. Nevertheless, Quistis felt her heart lift to see her. She wiped her own tears away and opened her arms out hopefully.

Only the wall prevented them both from tumbling back down the slope and into the lake, as Jeanette flew forward into her embrace. Sobbing with quiet relief to have her back, both in a physical and emotional sense, Quistis rocked her slowly in a loving, motherly embrace.

"What are we going to do, Miss Trepe?" Jeanette sniffed miserably, clinging to her for all she was worth. "Everything's going wrong... we're losing everything!"

Quistis kissed her lightly on the head and shushed her. "Don't worry... don't worry. We'll think of something... we always do..."

Lost in the temporary respite they had found, they found themselves unable to leave this sanctuary, resting against the wall instead. With her head in Quistis' lap and her coat thrown over her, Jeanette soon fell asleep, worn out from the day's exertions.

Quistis however remained awake, peacefully stroking her hair and wondering anew at how calm everything was here. The grip of the awful memories seemed suddenly exorcised by Jeanette's comforting presence. She knew now what she must do, come the morning.

And come it eventually did, so leaving the arboretum bathed in bright shafts of sunlight, they proceeded to the designated classroom to await the rest of the Trepies. Having explained her intentions carefully to Jeanette, her charge wore an expression of determination, resolved to back her up in the meeting ahead.

On time as always, the members filed in quietly, each wearing sorrowful expressions; they had evidently guessed what the meeting was to be about. Solemnly, they took their places and stood, arms behind their backs, trying as one to put a brave face on their despair. Marcie was present of course, taking her place at Jeanette's table, but refusing to look at her.

Feeling her heart ache terribly to see them all so scared and miserable, Quistis resolved to make this as quick as possible.

"Please be seated" she said aloud, her voice choking up somewhat.

Nobody moved a muscle. There was a crackle of passionate energy in the air; she believed the term 'not a dry eye in the house' would soon become appropriate.

"Please... Miss Trepe..." Cassandra spoke out suddenly.

"Don't ask us to leave you, Miss Trepe!" Marshall added, when it became evident Cassie was too upset to form the words herself.

Looking over at each other, they nodded and so too did everyone else. The air was filled with entreaties, pledges of support... she felt her legs weakening, her eyes stinging. Desperately, she glanced over at Jeanette, who nodded and stood up to face the class.

"That's enough, all of you!" Jeanette ordered in a crisp, loud voice. "This is an official meeting of the Trepies and Miss Trepe has requested you all take your seats!"

The din died down immediately and despite a few mutinous looks in Jeanette's direction (except from Marcie who looked enraptured, but who quickly looked away when Jeanette turned to look in her direction), the students all drew out their chairs and were seated.

Though they often glanced down at their desks or otherwise away to try and hide their sadness, all present tried to focus on Quistis with supportive gazes. Satisfied, Jeanette returned to her seat and after a final check (her gaze lingering on Marcie), she nodded that they were ready.

Beaming with touched pride, Quistis felt droplets spatter across her hands, held on the desk in front of her. Urging herself on however, she cleared her throat. As one, the class bated its breath, fearing what she would say next.

"As you know, a terrible incident occurred yesterday; one which our group... our family had the misfortune to be involved with."

A cry suddenly went up from Cassandra and she leapt up, rushing over to the front. Quistis looked up in alarm, but Cassandra wasn't facing her. Before she could rise to see what was going on, the rest of the class had followed Cassandra, hastening to stand by her, forming a wall between her and the door, facing away. What...?

Standing up, her eyes widened as she saw what they were staring at. The door had opened and Fujin was standing in the doorway, a look of sheer determination on her face. Presumably she had come to make sure they disbanded.

Her Trepies were unfazed however, silently linking arms and hands. Jeanette and Marcie took up position directly in front of her and after a moment's hesitation, grasped each other's hands.

'I have to tell them to stop this' she thought frantically, imagining dozens of scenarios which all ended in disaster. Pushing her way gently but firmly through her protesting students, she faced Xu's volatile lover.

This would not be easy – Fujin was an extremely awkward person at the best of times. Delighted as she was that Xuse had found someone she truly loved, her friend couldn't really have picked a more difficult person for her to have to try and get along with. Her furious tirade at Quistis' handling of the current situation; had shown that their relations had progressed little since the days they were actively trying to bash each other's heads in, during the previous year.

Before yesterday however, her antagonism had never been particularly personal. Quistis had always taken a degree of comfort in knowing that though she was separate from those around her in many uncomfortable ways, she was the same in one regard. Namely that she was one of the many, many people in this world who Fujin barely acknowledged as existing at all.

Now though, it was a different story…

However, before Fujin could deliver one of her trademark clipped rebukes, Jeanette suddenly called out to her from behind them.

"Fujin, please don't do this to us! You told me you understood; how can you do this?! Do you think we don't care about the Headmistress? Of course we do, but..."

Quistis held up her hand quickly to cut her off, before Fujin could reply to her outburst. She motioned to Jeanette to calm down, silently imploring them all not to make any hasty moves, before finally turning back.

"Before you say anything Fujin, could I just say something to you first?" she asked, in what she hoped was a level and civil tone under the circumstances. Fujin's only response was to nod slightly, her expression giving nothing away.

"Very well then" she began, taking a deep breath. "Xuse means a great deal to me as you know; we've been best friends since the day we met. Having her taken like this hurts more than I can bear, but I know it must be a hundred times worse for you..."

Fujin nodded again slightly, swallowing uncomfortably and shifting awkwardly. Quistis noticed she was stepping a little gingerly on her left leg - it had evidently not healed properly yet. That alone proved she must be here with some definate purpose.

"Please believe me when I say that I will do whatever it takes to find her and get her home safely to you" she went on, trying to tune out the tension in the room and focus on the one thing they (sort of) had in common – their love for Xuse.

"Fujin, I know you hold Galen responsible for what happened, and I am truly sorry for what he did" (The tension in the room deepened to an almost tactile sensation). "But I implore you not to tar me or my family here with the same brush as one deluded individual."

She looked back at her students and smiled, her spirits soaring to see their astonished looks of relief and joy. Preparing herself for the consequences, she turned back to Fujin.

"I can't disband the Trepies, not even for this – they're my family and I love them. I think you know how important it is to have someone to care about you... I beg you not to take mine" she concluded, moving back to stand with her students, having said her piece. Brace for impact...

In reply, her face set impassively; Fujin stepped forward towards them...


	19. Chapter 19

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Nineteen.**

**Author's Note: Don't worry - these are new Chapters (so put that pitchfork down!) I just wanted to make sure people understood the timing of this story. Basically, this Chapter and the next take place on the same night as Chapter 18. **

**Don't worry - it's not complicated. All it means is that this Chapter and the next tell the story of what happens to Fujin to bring her to the Trepies meeting at the end of the last Chapter. So whilst all this is going on, Quistis is talking with Nida, chasing after Jeanette etc as you've already read.**

**Got it? Excellent - I knew I could count on you! So, without further ado...**

'Ahh!!!'

A sudden jolt of pain shot through Fujin's leg, taking it right out from underneath her and causing her to crash heavily to the floor. Briefly stunned, she desperately fought to keep her senses and forced herself up into a seated position against the bed. She had to… oh no…

'Oh my… HELP, HELP!!! LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU…'

As Fujin cursed bitterly to herself, the curtain was wrenched open and the breathless, not to say bedraggled form of Dr Kadowski appeared, clutching a rolled up newspaper like a form of makeshift club. Looking around wildly, her gaze came to rest on Fujin, followed by a frustrated sigh.

'Oh, I don't believe… what are you _doing_?!' she scolded angrily.

Before Fujin could respond, a further crash behind the doctor caused her to whip round, paper raised in defence. But it was just the bodyguards stationed outside, whose determined expressions quickly changed to ones of bewilderment.

Fujin sank back against the bed, burying her face in the sheets. She was too angry at herself and miserable over the day's events to feel properly humiliated but still…

'We thought… is everything okay, Doctor?' she heard one of the guards ask.

'STUPIDITY OF QUESTION UNBELIEVABLE!' Fujin howled, before Dr Kadowski could respond. 'PRESENCE HERE IS UNWANTED AND UNNECESSARY! SHOULD BE FINDING XU!'

Trying to rise, her leg throbbed with pain and she collapsed back down. All three women moved to help her up, but she swung a backhand fist in their general direction, to ward them off.

'CAN MANAGE!' she snarled, blinking away tears of pain from eyes that were already bloodshot from a seemingly endless day of abject despair.

'Er… I think we're okay here' Dr Kadowski said, turning to the two guards. 'If you'd please retake your positions, outside. I'm sorry… well, we're all on edge…'

'Of course, Miss' they both replied and retreated from the room.

Returning her attention to her, Dr Kadowski shook her head slightly in exasperation. Her glasses were slightly askew on her face and her hair and lab coat were a mess on one side. She must have been asleep in the chair.

Fujin realised bitterly that she could have got by her quite easily, if she'd just been more careful…

Forcing herself to ignore both this and the older woman's reproving gaze, she merely stared back icily, warning her not to try and touch her again. Now if she could just get up… ow!

'This…' said the doctor, moving over to the wall, '…is your crutch.'

She held it out, but Fujin stubbornly refused to accept it, trying to lever herself up by gripping the bedclothes in bunches… OW!!

'Will you just take it, at least to get back onto the bed?!' Kadowski exclaimed in a flustered voice. 'You're going to re-open that wound before it heals!'

Clutching at the leg, Fujin rubbed it softly as if trying to encourage it not to do that. She had places to go – she couldn't afford to be injured like this. Xu needed her now!

Without looking up, she snatched the proffered crutch and bracing herself between it and the bed, started to rise very slowly and painfully until…

'There you go!' said the older woman happily, coming over towards her.

'CAN MANAGE!' Fujin insisted, waving her away, irritably.

'Yes, I can see that' she replied with a sigh. 'Walking around against Doctor's orders and not even using your crutch…'

'COULD NOT REACH!' Fujin countered angrily. 'PLACED AGAINST FAR WALL – STUPIDITY!'

'It was put there to prevent you trying something like this!' the doctor answered, bristling slightly and adjusting her spectacles in a 'Doctor knows best' kind of way.

'You think I like seeing you fall on your face?' she continued in a stern voice, but which seemed shot through with the kindness she was known for. 'You are not supposed to be putting weight on that leg, you silly child!'

'AM NOT CHILD!' Fujin shouted, banging the crutch on the floor to reinforce the point.

'Well you're doing a fine impression of one!' Kadowski tutted. 'Now enough of this; you'll take those outdoor things off and… _what are you doing_?!'

Trying to rise again with the aid of her crutch, Fujin felt an even sharper pain than before and fell backwards. Crying with frustrated rage, she threw the useless crutch aside, gripping hold of the sheets so tight they threatened to rip as the pain took its time to subside.

'Why are you doing this to yourself?!' she heard the doctor exclaim as she hovered close by. 'You have to rest or you'll never be well enough to find Miss Xu…'

'GET OUT!' Fujin shrieked, causing the older woman to flinch in shock. 'NOT WANTED HERE – GET OUT!'

She pointed viciously to the door, staring murderously at her warden. The older woman merely straightened up and crossed her arms.

'You know that's not going to happen, so forget it' she replied coolly. 'We had a deal, remember? You get out of the infirmary to sleep in Miss Xu's bed…'

'BED IS MINE TOO!' Fujin shouted, slamming her palms on the mattress. This was their place – hers and Xu's. No-one would drive them out of it, no matter what!

'Be that as it may, the deal was that you need medical supervision whilst you recover' continued Dr Kadowski unfazed. 'So I'm going to be in that chair for the night, no matter how much you stare at me!'

'ARE NOT WANTED!' Fujin howled again. 'WILL… WILL STRIKE!' she shouted, before faltering.

'Jin! Stop that – she's just trying to help!'

She had just had an image of Xu standing nearby with her hands on her hips, a look of shocked disappointment on her face. She didn't… She hadn't meant…

Turning to apologise however, she saw Dr Kadowski had adopted a stern, rigid posture.

'You will do nothing of the sort and if you do, you'll know about it!' she lectured severely, rolling up her sleeves. 'Now you've had a terrible experience today, so we'll let it go. But any more of that talk and this old gal will come over there and box your ears for you, my girl!"

Cowed somewhat at this and still feeling immensely guilty and worried over what Xu would say when she found out how she'd misbehaved, her head drooped.

'Not your girl...' she mumbled miserably. 'Am Xu's… want Xu…'

'It's been a long day' the older woman continued, though more kindly now. 'Take those things off and get back in that bed and I don't want to hear another word, alright?'

Unable to find the strength to answer back or even look at her, Fujin nodded wearily and slowly started to take her jacket and shirt off.

Dr Kadowski flitted about, transferring the clothes back to the closet, averting her eyes as Fujin changed slowly back into her night things. At least she was being allowed to do _this_ on her own, she thought to herself.

Finally, she managed to ease herself into the bed, feeling somewhat relieved as the soft familiar sheets closed around her, full of the scent and memories of Xu.

'Right, that's everything' Dr Kadowski declared finally, closing the cupboard door.

Bending down, she retrieved the crutch and placed it against the bedside table, within easy reach of Fujin.

'I'll put it here for you, but you call if you need to go anywhere, alright? No doing it on your own!' she warned, to which Fujin nodded slightly, without looking up.

Sighing, the older woman turned to head back into the main room, but paused at the curtain.

'Are you sure I can't ask any of your friends to come up and sit with you?' she asked softly. 'You need some company – Curative magic responds well to it.'

Fujin was sure that she was just making that up.

'I could ask Raijin or Jeanette; I'm sure they'd be happy to sit with you tonight and then you could all decide what you wanted to do tomorrow, when you're rested and feeling better.'

Fujin shook her head stubbornly.

'I know… look, I'm sure they understand' she pressed, undeterred. 'You were hurt and after what happened, no-one blames you for…'

'MEANT WHAT I SAID!' Fujin interrupted, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think too much about it. 'HINDERANCES – BETTER OFF WITHOUT!'

'Oh come on, you don't mean that!' she replied lightly. 'You've known Raijin forever. Surely…'

'NOT WELCOME!' Fujin insisted, wincing slightly as she remembered Raijin's face earlier as she'd ordered him out. But she could have reached Xu, saved her. He shouldn't have held her back!

'Well, what about Jeanette or Headmistress Trepe perhaps?

Fujin sat bolt upright at this, not even flinching as her leg throbbed in objection.

'QUISTIS TREPE NOT HEADMISTRESS!' she declared with outrage. 'XU IS HEADMISTRESS – XU!'

Dr Kadowski's head dropped and she nodded: 'You're right, I'm sorry, but…'

'APPOINTMENT IS A DISGRACE!' Fujin continued, indignation coursing through her body, exactly as it had when she'd told Quistis to her face. 'NEGLIGENT ATTITUDE RESPONSIBLE FOR XU'S KIDNAP!'

Stepping forwards, Dr Kadowski shook her head, frowning deeply: 'Now that's enough! This is not Miss Trepe's fault at all and we all have to pull together, so…'

'MUST TAKE RESPONSIBILITY – TREPIES WERE TO BLAME!' Fujin insisted.

'That's not how we do things here!' her opponent shot back, seeming to rein herself in. Fujin was sure she had intended to add 'as you well know'.

'The Trepies are harmless, and you know that as well as anyone' she said instead, amending her words. 'Is Jeanette dangerous too, or Marci? Are they threats to the school?

Fujin looked away angrily, unable to respond. It was… she had to blame _someone_! And she refused to blame herself, not out of pride, but because she and Xu belonged together. They did! They were the victims here!

'EXCEPTIONS…' she offered, weakly.

'The only exception was that poor boy, Lento' the older woman replied.

'POOR… HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS?!' Fujin spluttered.

Surely he was the one person that everyone could agree _was_ to blame? He'd aided the attackers, given them access… He'd gotten exactly what he deserved!

'I told you that's not how we do things here' Dr Kadowski insisted. 'He was a troubled boy, yes; but he needed our help. And we let him down…'

'ARE DOCTOR! SHOULD HAVE SEEN…'

Fujin's hand shot up over her mouth, as Dr Kadowski stiffened and rocked back against the curtain as if physically struck. She couldn't believe she'd just… Xu would die of shame, if she were here!

'AM… AM SO SORRY!' she stammered, trying to rise.

Responding to this, the older woman bustled forward and shrugging off her attempts to apologise, pulled out her pillow, fluffed it up and bade her settle back.

'It's okay; you're perfectly right' she said, speaking in a deliberate and sorrowful voice. 'I didn't see how bad his infatuation with Miss Trepe had gotten… and now he'd dead. I let him down, but that's not going to happen with you.'

She looked down at Fujin with a sad, but kindly gaze.

'We're a family here, as clichéd as it sounds' she said in a soft tone. 'If you take the time to look behind you, you'll see we're all here for you… even if you don't want us! Now get some rest – doctor's orders!'

And with that, she tapped a good-night kiss on Fujin's forehead, turned out the lamp and headed back into the main room, closing the curtain behind her.

Dumbfounded and filled with confusing feelings of warm belonging and disgrace at her conduct, Fujin could only flop her head back onto the pillow.

She'd been so angry and frustrated with her injury and the need to lash out at someone; she'd tried to convince herself that she alone had to help Xu. But if she did that, she'd be throwing away what her lover had been trying to teach her – that she was a true part of this Garden now.

Below the sheets, she searched for and found the toy rabbit and mouse that also slept here, clutching them to her for comfort. Pulling them out from under the sheets, she examined them in the moonlight - a full moon outside was casting an eerie white light over the room. It was beautiful, but terribly sad at the same time.

The expressions on the toys' faces were equally hard to read. Sad because they missed Xu, but happy because they had Fujin to look after them, she hoped. They knew they were home, despite this tragedy. This really was home… maybe she wouldn't have to do this alone, after all.

And she couldn't go back to how she'd lived her life before, so lonely and angry and miserable. Not now she knew what was right… Xu.

She felt guilty beyond words to be thinking of her feelings of loss at all. But she couldn't bear to think of what may have happened to Xu. She just knew she had to save her and bring her home.

She tried to assure herself that whatever else they were, Biggs and Wedge were essentially decent, honourable people, from her experience of them. She didn't know what had compelled them to take this action, but she had to believe they wouldn't allow Xu to be mistreated.

There was also the fact that Xu was so bright and strong - if they thought she was some helpless princess, then her lover would certainly show them! She bit back a sob, thinking of all the times she had simply stood and marvelled at how Xu handled everything with such ease... and had handled her with such tender care.

No, Xu _had_ to be alright - she'd just _know_ if something awful had happened or was happening to her, she decided.

Tears stinging at her eyes again, she remembered that moment, their hands reaching for each other and almost touching, before her lover was torn away from her. How could people stand it when…

No, she would not think this way – she would not! She was _going_ to get Xu back!

Too tired to think of anything except her missing lover, she rubbed her face softly against the pillows, breathing in Xu's recent presence and remembering that wonderful night when they were one in this bed, belonging only to each other.

She thought of her partner's face filled with love for her, whispering softly to her as she lay right here, able to do nothing but revel incredulously at how much she was wanted and adored. She thought of the touch of her lover's skin against hers and her hair tickling her back as they lay serenely together.

How they kissed endlessly, wrapped about other with such consuming passion, how her partner stroked and kissed her hair softly, when she thought she was asleep… as she drowned blissfully in desire and rapture to belong to someone like Xu.

Hot tears flowed again, soaking the pillow, as her thoughts became more and more vivid, like she could actually feel her, holding and protecting her. In the light, Xu had seemed exactly as angelic as Fujin had always pictured her; she who had come and plucked her from the darkness and into the light…

The moon's pure white light had shone on them as tonight, pulsing and expanding outside until all was white, with the sound of the wind blowing outside… outside their home… come home Xu… come back to me, please… through the wind and the white sky… come back to me… I need you… fly back to me through the sky… the white sky…

Overhead, the sky was a sombre whitish grey, seeming to soar forever beyond the cliff face ahead of her. As she walked slowly towards it, forcing herself forward through ever increasing gusts of wind, she could hear a voice calling… faintly, but it was there.

'Jin!'

Xu! She was out there, beyond the cliff and she was calling for her!

Breaking into a run, she sped towards the cliff, but was forced back at a great gale of wind. Wind so strong you could see it roiling in the air, gusting and crashing. And behind this wall of tempestuous air, a majestic shadow loomed.

Its bizarre shape was unmistakable, with its giant crest and protruding beak. Its muscular frame wrapped about with its freakish sac-like appendage, hooking to great pipes at its shoulder. It was neither beautiful nor hideous… it was simply 'Other'.

For a long time, it was the only being she had felt, truly understood her…

'You have returned; my favourite daughter' boomed the strangely formed air giant, its voice seeming to fill the air, like it _was_ the air.

To most, it would seem incomprehensible snatches of sound on the wind, or misheard garbling whose meaning had been lost in the tumult. But she understood perfectly, instantly detecting the rare threads of logic in its chaotic, alien mind.

'You return, but you have not done as we agreed. I can help you, but you must forsake those who will only hurt you and gather me to you once again.'

The image seemed to dance and wheel behind the raging wall as it spoke. Desperately trying to retain her focus, Fujin struggled to remain upright on the grassy cliff-top, straining to hear Xu's voice. She was out there, trapped alone in all this chaos; she needed her to come and rescue her!

'Know you my powers – this wind will be as nothing to us. Gather me back unto you, like we were in those fondest days past' the shadowy apparition coaxed, with a voice that hinted at the power she knew it possessed.

'Only then can I speed you to your princess and rejoice at my daughter's happiness once more!' it explained.

That was right, she recalled holding her hand to shield her eyes, as she stared out at the presence waiting in the maelstrom whirling and seething before her.

It had wanted her to junction it again. That's where she'd been going… to gain the greater powers such a reunion would give her… to junction Lord Pandemona!


	20. Chapter 20

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Twenty.**

**Author's note: Hopefully it's obvious, but the last few paragrapghs are back in 'the present'. I.e they follow on directly from the end of Chapter 18. It should be obvious when you reach that point (and if it isn't, tell me!)**

Anxiously pacing up and down the cliff edge, Fujin continued to and make out any shapes through the wall of air raging before her. She fancied that every so often, she could see a figure hanging in mid-air… Could it be?

'Jin!'

'Xu!' she shouted joyfully, leaping forward to the cliff edge, but finding herself buffeted back once again.

'IS OUT THERE!' she shouted at the shifting image of her patron. 'PART WINDS – KNOW YOU CAN! PLEASE HELP!'

The figure seems to regard her for a moment, before swirling manically about, as if chuckling to itself.

'Why should I help you, O Daughter of mine?' it enquired at length. 'Under what compulsion must I help?', it wheezed, as though rather taken with a private joke.

It was a voice composed of solar winds from distant worlds, mixed with the breeze of afternoons thousands of years past and the raging storms from the end of time.

'ARE… ARE FAMILY!' shouted Fujin, confused at this attitude from a being that had always sought to help her.

The air erupted around her with gusts and swirls of wind; a chorus of laughter from the four corners of the earth and beyond.

'And what of that? What have these people taught you?' the GF snorted derisively. 'Do they teach you that such a bond gives entitlements, but no duties? That is very typical of your kind…'

Forcing herself back to the edge, Fujin stared feverishly out for any sign of Xu. Of all times, why was her patron choosing now to say these things?

'NEED HELP!' she repeated, desperately. 'MUST GO TO XU! MUST…'

'My price has been established' interrupted Pandemona. 'I will aid you only if we are bonded once more – that I may see my powers are not squandered.'

Fujin looked up in shock 'EXPLANATION!' she demanded.

'It is very simple – I worry that you are no longer the daughter I have so adored' it replied. 'You were once a great force for change, dynamic and vibrant. I was proud to be your protector, then. But now you wish to consort with this… Disciple of Order. I am… concerned' it finished.

Fujin couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rage boiled inside her to hear Xu talked of in such a dismissive manner. For a second, she almost raised a fist in anger, before realising the futility of such a gesture. GFs were a power beyond reckoning and besides, she couldn't bring herself to lash out at a being that had aided her so unfailingly in the past, no matter how sinister its current tone was.

'AM… AM STILL ME!' she protested. 'XU… COMPLETES… ADDS TO… CANNOT EXPLAIN…' she finished, her hands falling to her side in despair. Why could she _never_ do this sort of thing?

'Then if you are so confident of this wondrous work of creation, take me with you that I might see her perfection and be happy for you – do I not deserve even this?' cajoled her Patron.

The breeze around now was more gentle, but Fujin was suspicious. Even she could tell that the creature was holding something back. It was trying to have its way and that… was not wise.

Junctioning GFs was reckoned to be too dangerous at the best of times, since the effects of the memory loss that accompanied this had become known. It had been suggested by some that it represented a slow (though not necessarily intentional) takeover of the host's personality by the more powerful GF consciousness.

It had taken so long for her to find herself, that the idea of losing any of what she had learned was unacceptable to her. And what if she forgot something important? What if she forgot Xu?! No, she would never forget Xu, she told herself, staring out defiantly for any sign of her lover.

The thought of losing control frightened her, though. Most GFs were only dimly aware of mortals, caring little for them or their realm. They were content to let their energies flow through acceptable hosts, as it cost them nothing to do so and they rarely noticed any difference.

But with particularly suitable hosts, some GFs gained a dim awareness of, and interest in their host's existence. And even a fragment of the consciousness of such mighty beings was almost overwhelming.

She wanted to trust her patron; that it wouldn't do anything to hurt her or those she cared about. But it was a proud being and if it felt it knew best, might it not act? Would she be powerful enough to stop it, if she disagreed with it?

She couldn't do as it asked, she decided.

'WILL… WILL NOT JUNCTION!' she declared.

The image flickered, but instead of replying, a cry echoed through the chaos.

'Jin!'

Collapsing to her knees, Fujin held out her hands, tears whipping across the sides of her face.

'XU! AM HERE! AM COMING!' she shouted at the top of her voice.

'Really? How do you intend to do that?' queried her patron. 'You will be smashed and lost if you enter this storm… if you do not have help…'

Slamming her fist into the ground, Fujin shot to her feet and faced her treacherous ally.

'WILL NOT AGREE TO BARGAIN!' she screamed. 'DO NOT NEED TO APOLOGISE FOR WHO I AM! IF WILL NOT HELP, HAVE OTHERS WHO WILL!'

'You are making a grave error, my child. I merely…'

'AM NOT CHILD! AM NOT YOURS – AM XU'S!' Fujin yelled.

Wrenching her gaze from the shape before her, she looked to the distance.

'XU! WILL COME FOR YOU – PROMISE!' she called out. 'LOVE YOU! MUST HEAR – LOVE YOU WITH ALL HEART!'

And with that, ignoring the cries of her patron, she turned - and found a tall, angelic figure dressed in flowing gold and white robes over an ornate suit of armour, standing quietly behind her.

As Fujin gaped in surprise, it inclined its head forward in a kind of bow, smiling with serene delight.

'Finally, you notice me! I am Myrmydia of the Seraphs and I have looked forward to meeting you for a very long time!'

The figure standing before her was a vision of tranquillity. Its beautifully ordered face beamed a calming, welcoming smile; its hands were clasped lightly in front of it and it was seemingly possessed of an absolute ease with itself and its surroundings.

Utterly bewildered, Fujin felt instantly overawed by this divine creature. And it _was_ Divine in the truest sense of the word… She could just tell, somehow; that it wasn't an illusion or deception.

Golden hair streamed around its face, (gleaming as indeed its whole body did), with a gentle light. And yet despite the soothing presence this being exuded, she knew she could not rest. She had to save… Xu?

'KNOW XU?!' she stammered, before she realised what she was saying.

The figure tilted it head slightly, its visage assuming a pleased expression that suggested she was right. Its movement was rather odd though, Fujin decided. As graceful as she had expected, but there was something… well, it didn't matter.

'AM… AM LOOKING FOR HER' Fujin managed, finding it hard to think. 'NEED HELP!' she pleaded.

'You are very difficult to reach' replied the figure with a voice that seemed to sing through the air. It was refreshing and pleasing to the ear, so clear and crisp.

'DIFFICULT… TO REACH?'

'Yes, you are often closed off and refused to listen when I spoke to you' the figure explained. 'If you hadn't turned around, I wondered if you'd ever see me again!'

Again? She'd seen this… Myrmydia before? Fujin felt sure she would have remembered… But wait… that voice!

'ARE FROM THE SHOP IN DELING CITY!' she exclaimed with wonder. The assistant she had seen there over a year ago…

Although now she thought about it, she'd never actually _seen_ her… And Xu had said she'd spoken to her too! What was going on?!

'That is correct' confirmed the figure. 'I was very surprised when I saw you there that day, because you are not the one I chose!' the figure replied.

Fujin frowned, feeling very confused now. She… what?

'You are looking for my mistress Xu and I wish to help you' Myrmydia continued, when it became apparent that Fujin was rather lost.

'DO KNOW XU!' she exclaimed with relief. At least that made sense! 'WHERE IS XU – CAN TAKE ME TO HER?'

The figure's head dropped slightly: 'I cannot tell you – I am forbidden to interfere in such ways and I have already broken that law once.'

Already broken…? Ah!

'PICTURE OF XU AND ME!' Fujin said, remembering how incredible it had been to see their future… that everything worked out. She had been trying to hold onto that image and believe in it ever since.

The figure nodded: 'My kind are not like the others you know. We cannot interact so freely… there are rules. But we are drawn to you the same as the others… it is very hard for us.'

Although she still didn't really understand everything it was saying, Fujin had begun to feel very comfortable in this being's presence. If she'd understood this correctly, the being was a GF of sorts that was connected with Xu.

And like her, it seemed to be missing Xu terribly…

'BELONG TO XU?' she asked, hoping for confirmation of this. 'SHOULD BE WITH HER!' she added.

The figure nodded: 'But I belong to you, also'.

Seeing Fujin's confusion, she gestured at Fujin's heart. 'Part of my mistress is here, so I feel connected with you, also. And I know my mistress – she would want me to be with you now, helping you.'

Fujin didn't know what to say, how to think or how to treat the figure now. She wasn't sure whether to be pressing it for information or trying to comfort it. All she could think was that there was a piece of Xu inside her… she felt so warm and happy at this thought.

'I did not know if I would like you at first' the figure said suddenly, bringing Fujin back to earth with a bump. 'I felt you were cold and violent and dangerous'.

'A perfect description of a child that is sadly missed…' came a familiar voice from behind her.

Looking around, she saw Pandemona was still hovering near the cliff's edge. Feeling suddenly worried that things might turn ugly, she interposed himself between her patron and this newcomer.

'In front of the family of her princess, she feels shame for her own…' Pandemona mocked. 'How quickly she forgets…'

Before Fujin could answer this accusation, the angelic figure had begun to walk towards the cliff edge. Fujin chased after her, trying to stop her. If she let Xu's GF get hurt, what would Xu say?!

'You are Pandemona, are you not?' enquired the figure, silencing Fujin with a gentle hand on the arm that reminded her very much of Xu.

'I am _Lord_ Pandemona, yes' replied her patron haughtily. 'And you are of Ultima's brood – one of the Seraphs.'

'That is correct, but you are also incorrect – you are not a Lord. Many being's powers surpass your own' stated the figure simply.

The air rippled threatingly around them, as Pandemona circled menacingly in the air overhead. Fujin was worried by all this, but also felt a little aggrieved and wondered if she should say something on her patron's behalf.

Myrmydia turned to her suddenly with a pleasant smile, however.

'I was worried about your temperament, but I soon learned what drew my mistress to you' she stated. 'You have such passion, but your heart is really very gentle. And it pained my mistress greatly to see how little you thought of yourself.'

Fujin's objections wilted under the seraph's approving gaze. She began to feel very guilty for the extra anguish she had unintentionally caused Xu. The Seraph seemed to see this and continued:

'Please do not misunderstand - you make her very, very happy and this also pleases me greatly!'

One moment the Seraph appeared strong and wise, the next it was warm and comforting. It reminded her of Xu… though not quite as wonderful, of course!

'We must do all we can to bring our mistresses together' the Seraph said to Pandemona, her voice ringing out clearly through the winds.

Fujin flapped her arms desperately, though too late to stop her.

'IS PATRON – IS NOT SERVANT!' she explained quickly.

'That is incorrect' stated the Seraph. 'This creature adores you as its own child and will do anything within its power that you ask of it, as I too will do for both my mistresses.'

'You are mistaken, angelic one' roared Pandemona angrily, as Fujin was digesting this. 'She is out of favour and knows my terms. If she enters this wind, I will not save her or the one she loves.'

'WILL NOT HELP!' Fujin explained ruefully, casting a dismayed look at her patron, wishing it were different. 'DEMANDS THE IMPOSSIBLE – BUT HAVE OTHER FRIENDS…'

'Yes, and you must trust them – you will need their assistance' the Seraph agreed. 'But you need this one also. Do not despair – its bluster merely hides its concern for you.'

Fujin felt like she was gaping again. Yes, she defiantly was... how did this being know so much? But then it was part of Xu and Xu knew everything too.

'You were hurt and it could not help you – it wants to be with you, to prevent this from happening again' the Seraph explained.

Fujin's jaw dropped open and she looked over at Pandemona, who appeared to shrink out of view, as though… embarrassed?

'Step into the wind – it will not allow you to come to harm' assured the Seraph. 'We are both with you. You will find our mistress.'

Saying this, it took Fujin's hand with a grip both strong and comforting. Into her palm, it slipped something small with a chain that draped across her fingers – a locket. Stepping aside, it gestured to the cliff edge.

Fujin walked up to the very edge and looked out. Ignoring the roaring winds, she opened the locket and felt such peace in her heart. With a final thankful look to the Seraph, she faced the crashing storm ahead.

With the help of all her friends, she would dive into the maelstrom in the real world and she would rescue her lover. She would permit nothing else, she told herself firmly. She had to believe this, had to show she believed this.

Moving to step forward from the cliff edge, Pandemona's voice filled her head.

'Stop! You would believe this being?! Have you learned nothing? No allegiances can be trusted, least of all with my kind. Step into this wind and I will not catch you – accept my offer or… No!'

Closing her eyes and clutching the locket tightly, Fujin stepped back, before leaping with arms outstretched into the chaos.

Her patron's voice was snatched away by a terrible, fierce howling as winds buffeted her from all directions. This pressure threatened to crush her as she fell into the black and grey of the stormy void.

But she couldn't cry out. She had to find Xu.

Her cries were swept away as she shouted, an abyss seeming to yawn open below her as she fell, fell… Gathering velocity, she plummeted towards it, the forces exerted on her so great, she began to lose consciousness. But she was not afraid, because she had to – there she was!

'SEE HER! SEE XU! PLEASE HELP! PLEASE!' she called frantically, using the last of her strength to scream through the crashing walls of wind and furious sound.

And then she was rising, carried aloft as if by a strong gust of wind and yet… Looking around, she saw her patron's comforting ly familiar form overhead, one arm wrapped about her middle.

'Most beloved daughter – never must you come to harm' she heard Pandemona sing to her above the din. 'I am always your faithful servant – go forth and bring home our beloved one.'

Ahead they approached a light – the Seraph was hovering in the wind, guiding them back to the spot where Fujin had spotted her lover.

And there she was! Smiling with gratitude to them both, she threw out her hands and flew straight at Xu as her patron let her go. Seeing her approach, Xu called out in relief and kicked off towards her.

They collided in mid-air, great whipping forces tearing them in different directions. Their souls had found each other in this brief instant and they gazed at each other in rapture, knowing they truly belonged together always.

But this was a connection of the soul and heart – this part of Xu could not tell her where she was being held. Only information of the heart could be imparted.

'AM COMING FOR YOU – SWEAR THIS!' Fujin shouted.

Xu nodded fervently, holding on tightly to her arms, as their bodies were pulled violently away from each other. She longed to gather Xu to her, so they could be in each other's arms, but it was taking all her strength just to hold on like this.

'I know you will; I never doubted it!' Xu replied earnestly. 'I'll be waiting, but don't do it alone – I love you; I have to know you're being careful!'

'AM! LEARNED XU'S LESSONS WELL!' Fujin answered with a definite nod. Her partner sighed with relief, but a sudden increase in the forces pulling them, told them they didn't have much time.

'WILL FIND YOU!' Fujin shouted, tears of joy and anger at their imminent separation in her eyes. 'LOVE YOU! AM YOURS!' She hesitated, unsure whether to say the last thing.

Blinking her own tears away, Xu smiled, but nodded her approval. 'Go on, you can say it! You know I don't mind - it's the truth, so just say it!'

'AM YOURS… AND ARE MINE!' she cried triumphantly, causing Xu to pull her close with a superhuman effort and launch herself forward, stealing a quick but passionately loving kiss.

'Yes I am – I love you and I won't be kept apart from you, for long!' Xu proclaimed loudly. 'They can't stop us being together in the end, Jin – we belong together!'

Suddenly however, as if in answer to this bold challenge, a great gust of black wind hit them, threatening to cast them from each other.

Holding on with just one hand now, Fujin felt her grip slipping in the tremendous force pulling her backwards.

A sudden warm sensation caused both to look up with surprise, however. In the midst of the swirling blackness enveloping them, a small light could be seen emanating from where their hands were locked together. The locket! What was…?

But just as their eyes met in wonder, they were torn from each other's grasp and crying out in anguish, Fujin was ripped away into the uncaring clouds. The wind was so fierce, she could form no words and briefly she worried what would become of her.

Then a familiar shape loomed out of the darkness… home.

Jolting upright, Fujin found herself clutching her pillow, listening to the echo of her voice begging for just one more second with Xu. Looking about in confusion, she slowly realised where she was – back in the Garden… back home.

Collapsing back onto the bed, she tried to make sense of what had just happened – if indeed, anything had. Could it all have been just a dream? But it had seemed so real; the touch of Xu's lips – she couldn't have imagined it! That and…

There was something in her hand!

Quickly sliding her hand from beneath the pillow, she opened her fist and to her amazement, the locket dropped down on its chain before her eyes, gleaming with the pure white light of the early dawn.

This was incredible… but wait… When Xu had been torn from her, she had been sure that Xu was holding the locket. Did they both have one now? Holding it close, she prayed this was so.

There was no time to be lying around, though. Hopefully her leg was feeling better, because there was much work to do. But first, there were several bridges that were in need of urgent repair, if she was to ride to her lover's rescue…

Striding past Quistis, Fujin walked up to the podium, stopping in front of the wall of Trepies that had lined up against her. Gazing neutrally past them at the podium, she waited. After a moment's confused hesitation, they parted and allowed her through.

Stepping up (rather gingerly, trying not to worry if she was overdoing it), she took her place at the podium, stashing her crutch at the side. Looking up at the confused Trepies, she motioned to the desks.

'PLEASE SIT' she asked politely.

Quistis looked up at her with a puzzled expression, but shrugging, motioned for her charges to do as Fujin instructed. She also took a seat at the front and waited patiently.

'WILL NOT DISSOLVE TREPIES?' she asked Quistis, looking her straight in the eye.

Quistis looked around the room, before turning back to face her.

'No, I'm really sorry Fujin, but I can't do that for the reasons I've explained' she replied firmly, but not unkindly.

All around the room, the Trepies nodded and murmured their assent to this. Fujin nodded slowly.

'GOOD!' she declared suddenly.

All around, the class broke out in confused stares both at her and at each other. After a few moments, Quistis raised her hand politely, though she was clearly as confused as all the rest.

'You… don't mind? I… well it's just that yesterday, you made it quite clear that…'

Fujin held up her hand to stop her.

'NEED HELP OF TREPIES. AM WORKING ON STORY…'

Saying this, she turned and going over to an old blackboard (still beloved by the more traditionalist staff members), she carefully wrote the words: FUJIN AND XU on it in chalk.

Jeanette raised her hand, with a worried expression.

'We're not the villains are we, because we're really not!' she argued, looking as if she might burst into tears, clinging to Marci next to her. 'We're so sorry about what happened, but…'

Fujin held up her hand again.

'TREPIES… NOT VILLAINS' Fujin declared and after a dramatic pause, added 'ARE HEROES!'

The whole class flashed incredulous smiles at this and there was much amusement as Jeanette and Marci collapsed from their seats as they hugged each other joyfully.

At length, a smiling and visibly relieved Quistis raised her hand in question again.

'So what about the story? We'll help in any way we can, of course, but I have to ask… It's a love story, I hope?' she asked, which was a sentiment echoed by all present.

Fujin nodded expansively.

'HAS TRAGIC MOMENTS, HOWEVER: LONLINESS, SORROW…' she explained, her voice cracking somewhat, at which people quieted down a bit, in sympathy to what she was going through.

'BUT TREPIES CAN HELP – SUGGEST GOOD ENDING, PERHAPS?' she continued, clearing her throat and wiping a tear from her eye. She had to be strong!

'I know, I know!' Jeanette called, hopping up and down in her seat. Called on by Fujin, she leapt up and faced the class. Holding her hands like a conductor, she motioned for them to all speak in time.

Fujin nodded proudly and with gratitude at their answer and wrote it on the board, underlining it several times.

'TREPIES ARE FRIENDS – MUST REMAIN TOGETHER' she added again, to the further unbridled joy of the class.

Still somewhat nervous at being around lots of people, Fujin did her best to extricate herself from the horde of grateful Trepies, thanking her tearfully. Quistis herself was last in line, just as she had almost reached the door.

'Well, I think you may have a fan club of your own, now!' she smiled. (Fujin gulped at the mere thought, but consoled herself that the Trepies were far too loyal for that).

'Anyway, I can't thank you enough for this… it means a lot to us' she added, holding out her hand, which after some hesitation, Fujin accepted, giving it a quick shake.

'AM XU'S…' she reminded Quistis, who seemed to take it as some sort of joke, but the last thing Fujin needed was rumours to get started.

Perhaps they should jointly announce they were just friends… What if people thought that with Xu away, she would… Oh, she was being silly now. Who would think that?

'Hey Fu – better not let the Headmistress see you with other girls like that, when we get her back, ya know?'

Raijin stood in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear… briefly.

'Ow, hey watch it, Fu! You still mad at me - I thought we made up?! What did I do this time?'

Eventually, she managed to shoo them all off on their way (it had proved impossible to escape). Dr Kadowski had (after much pleading) only let her out for an hour at most, so she'd have to get back soon or risk a search party.

Before they arrived though, Fujin took out the locket from where she had hung it around her neck and opened it up. Inside was a small, familiar picture – the picture that she and Xu had found in the Galbadian clothing shop.

Seeing them both clinging to each other with such wild happiness, filled her with fresh hope. She smiled as she remembered the impish 'I'm not supposed to give you this, so don't tell anyone!' look on Myrmydia's face…

Thanking her silently, she kissed the picture, eagerly anticipating when she and Xu would be reunited.

Suddenly, she realised she had left her crutch at the podium! Hurrying back, she was about to pick it up when it dawned on her that she no longer needed it. Her leg seemed to be doing much better now.

And looking at what they'd all written on the blackboard, she was sure she knew why. Nodding with satisfaction, she headed out, to start the search for her missing lover, leaving the board to proclaim its message proudly to any who entered.

FUJIN AND XU – THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER…


	21. Chapter 21

**Teaching Respect.**

**By C S Sinclair.**

**Chapter Twenty One.**

**Author's Note: **

**Hello there! Now, this may seem like a terrible tease, but this chapter isn't nearly finished. But it's been a while and I wanted to show anyone who is interested that I am most definitely still working on this story. So basically, keep faith and I promise I won't let you down.**

**Anyway, on with the story… I'll get back on it, as soon as I can.**

Sucking in breath sharply, Xu winced as the bruise on her forehead throbbed again. At least the pain seemed to be receding; her fall during the fight had not been too serious, after all. But the jolt had knocked her out of her reverie… back into the reality of her situation.

Even as she considered this, the aging truck shook violently again as if to underscore this, its old plates and gears straining audibly as it forced itself up the mountainous terrain. The Dollet military usually valued a degree of elegance, so this vehicle was likely foreign, one of the cheaper Galbadian models, maybe.

What was certain about it, was that it offered very little protection or comfort. The air at these altitudes often dipped below freezing and although Biggs had insisted on draping his overcoat around her, it was still extremely cold in here.

Not that she would feel warm anyway. Without Jin, the world was desolate and miserable. She needed to get this all sorted out quickly and get back to her; then they would both know that warmth that only the other could give them.

Her wistful smile became another pained wince, as the truck violently clunked its way over a ridge. She wasn't entirely sure her side was healed yet either, but it reminded her of Jin and the sweet way she would fuss over it…

'Do you want some water, ma'am?'

Annoyed at this disruption, she glanced over to see Wedge holding out a canteen to her. He looked pale and drawn – this whole thing had obviously been very hard on him.

'I mean even if you're not thirsty, you could maybe rub some on the bruise. My mam says… well… never mind' he tailed off, his arm slackening and withdrawing his offering sadly.

Xu sighed lightly and inclined her head to catch his gaze.

'No I'm alright – but thank you anyway' she said, with as reassuring a smile as she could be expected to produce under the circumstances.

He grinned with relief, before realising there still wasn't really much to smile about. Nodding awkwardly, he looked down at his feet.

Xu shook her head and leaned back against the wall. The rumbling and shaking was actually rather soothing, she found.

And there was no point in getting too angry now; he may have thrown in with the wrong people, but this wasn't Wedge's fault. No, that honour belonged to… she could barely believe it.

Because it was one thing to know a person, a family member at that, was the kind of person capable of this, but to actually see it, to have proof of it… What was her father thinking? How could he really have ordered something like this?

Well, she'd have a few words to say to him about this, for sure. But if he or any of them thought she was going to waste her time raging and assigning blame now, they were much mistaken. All she could think about was how she needed to get back and make sure her students and friends like Quis and Nida were alright…

But of course, even that only came and went, as strongly as she felt about them. Because if she was honest with herself, she just wanted to think about Jin. She felt her body constricting with pain, as she remembered her girlfriend lying there, reaching out for her.

And when she thought of all that blood from Jin's leg, where she'd been shot…

Xu blinked back tears in her eyes and clenched her hands in mute agony. It felt like there was a gaping hole in her body, where Jin had been torn away. The thought she could… No, she refused to even contemplate that thought. Jin was alive – she knew she was.

And when she got her back, Xu mused nestling against the wall and forcing herself to be calm, she'd baby her and love her so intensely, she'd forget all about this tragic episode. They'd be right back to how they'd been the night before.

Rapturous, blissfully incredulous that life could be so wonderful, as they cuddled each other to sleep, contented and complete in each other's gaze.

'Ma'am, I just wanted to say…' a voice suddenly cut in.

That's it, she took it all back, Xu thought furiously – she would kill him now…

'I just wanted to say that I… I really… I mean I would never have…' Wedge stammered, not seeming to notice her initially murderous look, which soon softened at his harmless fumbling for words.

'It's okay, really' she assured him, wincing again slightly as the truck drew to a stop. 'I know you wouldn't have shot Jin.'

Doors slammed and she could hear the sounds of dozens of people nearby – sounded like she was home. Sure enough, the back door to the truck was thrown open at that point, revealing in the weak light, the all too familiar sight of her family's estate.

Standing back, Biggs motioned for them to come out. Squinting as her eyes adjusted to even this low level of light, Xu looked over and saw Wedge was still sitting. He was lost in thought, a look of confusion on his face, which shined in the pale light streaming in.

'If you knew, then why did you come with us?' he asked, as Xu rose.

Looking over, she offered him a hand and pulled him up.

'Because even though I was absolutely sure you weren't someone who could do something like that, I'd never take any chances with Jin's life' she replied.

His mouth fell open, eyes lowering in utter contrition. Patting him gently on the arm, she led the way out. Jumping down from the truck, she looked about, taking stock of her surroundings - it had been some time since she was last here.

Wedge disembarked at her side, still very quiet.

'I wish... Ma'am...I...' he tried, but Xu shook her head and lifted his chin up.

'She means everything to me, Wedge and they're using that' she explained in a calm but firm voice. 'I don't blame you, but I hope you'll think about that, if you're planning to keep on helping them' she finished, giving a shrug to show that it was up to him to show the world what kind of person he really was.


End file.
